


20th Century Blues

by gm2933, Ryoma_Ehnne



Series: America Of 30's [2]
Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Detectives, Gen, Italian Mafia, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 53,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoma_Ehnne/pseuds/Ryoma_Ehnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если вы оказались в Нью-Йорке 1930-х, уясните следующее.<br/>Избегайте тёмных переулков. Пейте только канадский виски. Опасайтесь драконов и хрупких блондинок. Не покупайте "Форд". Не открывайте дверь незнакомым людям. Закрутите роман с начальником полиции. Научитесь отличать Мане от Моне. Запишитесь в секцию фехтования. В любой непонятной ситуации варите кофе.<br/>И главное: уничтожая сицилийскую мафию, удостоверьтесь в том, что некому будет мстить за семью.</p><p>Продолжение текста "Багси Мэлоун"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * особенности игровой механики в наличии (если вы герой или его друг, то количество противников не играет существенной роли).  
> * название позаимствовано у знаковой для эпохи (и одноимённой) песни Ноэла Коварда  
> * является частью цикла, согласно которому действие Готики переносится из Средневековья в Америку 1930х годов  
> * * курение, распитие спиртных напитков, вождение в нетрезвом виде и много чего ещё.

Иллюстация от Миссис Зойдберг (http://vilka-dagon.diary.ru)  


 _[Выдержки из полицейского блокнота_ ~~_сержанта_ ~~ _капитана полиции Джона Доу за 1931 год]_

15 апреля

\---

Командир Рэймонд пообещал уволить в юбилейный, сотый раз, истеричный ублюдок.

\---

Перевели в Нью-Йорк, ~~понизили до почтальона~~. Поди туда, не знаю куда, отнеси то, не знаю что. Инспектор Ли, тоже мне, важная птица. Да только ленивый не знает, что Нью-Йоркская полиция продалась мафии с потрохами.

\---

Охренеть можно.

\---

Поезд Вашингтон – Нью-Йорк: 17 апреля, 14.45 (!)

 

18 апреля

\---  
Впервые увидел нечто хуже сухого закона и страшнее официантки Салли из полицейского кафетерия – это Нью-Йорк. Гостеприимен и щедр как еврей-ростовщик.

\---  
По минусам: карманы обчищены, нос разбит, доверился мексиканцу (они хуже рыбаков!), кругом болтуны и шпионы, Ли в бегах из-за подозрения в убийстве (самый надёжный человек в Нью-Йорке, да, капитан Стивенсон?), выпить по-прежнему негде.

 

По плюсам: мексиканец может рассказать и про Ли, и про босса мафии – Гомеза. Он и сам с мафией имеет какие-то дела, это как пить дать.

 

19 апреля

\---

Доверился ~~мексиканцу~~ Диего окончательно, отдав письмо. Тот сказал, что передаст его священнику для сохранности. Знаю я этих священников.

\---

Этот ещё и рыж (и по словам Диего – вовсе не падре, а очень даже биржевой игрок-махинатор в бегах, так сказать, из волков в пастыри).

\---

Чёрт с ним, кто не рискует, тот не пьёт. Значит, рисковать стоит.

 

23 апреля

\---

Квинс – лучший район Нью-Йорка, здесь есть, где выпить (!)

\---

Лестер: бутлегер, скупщик (?), имеет дела с Диего и доступ к виски, чудный парень.

Канадец (?).

\---

Получил порцию жидкой радости и адрес подпольного казино; владелец – бывший мафиози, есть шанс получить информацию.

 

26 апреля

\---

Если у всей мафии такая паршивая охрана – то какого хрена мафия всё ещё является проблемой?

\---

Бывший мафиози называет себя некромантом (?!). Чую в этом что-то зловещее.

\---

А ОН ТОЧНО СЛЕПОЙ?

\---

Кажется, я не первый, кто пытается заручиться помощью этого мафиози на пенсии. Он ещё не знает, что я удачлив как ирландец.

\---

СПЯЩИЙ – глава мафии Нью-Йорка -> Ур-Шак (бледнолицый, возомнивший себя индейцем) расскажет больше (Восточная Хаустон-стрит, ночлежка для бездомных, снова сливки общества).

 

29 апреля

\---

С лёгкой руки Диего отправился на экскурсию в неблагополучный район – и снова в качестве курьера. Незабываемые ощущения.

\---

«Не спеши возвращаться со списком – загляни в Бруклин-Хайтс» - что это вообще было?

\---

Список у меня. Чёрный парень по имени Торус (и этот подельник мафии) хочет, чтобы я убрал белого парня по имени Мордраг из цветного гетто. Это расценивать как комплимент, или что?

\---

Мордраг: «Здоровый такой парень, может, помоложе тебя, светловолосый, взгляд как у лисицы. И шарф голубой, как у дамочки» (со слов ~~свидетеля~~ ~~чёртова привычка~~ Торуса)

\---

А ШАРФ-ТО, ГОСПОДИ ИИСУСЕ

\---

ОТКУДА ВСЕ ЗНАЮТ ДИЕГО? Может, он новый президент или около того?

(!) Мордраг и сам собирался покидать гетто, какое облегчение.

\---

Поездка в Бруклин-Хайтс состоится – Мордраг собирается возвращаться в свой район, Диего упоминал его в разговоре, а в совпадения я не верю.

 

(И вдруг там не хуже, чем в Квинсе? Согласен на ротгут и муншайн).

 

30 апреля

\---

НЕ ХУЖЕ

\---

Господь, храни королеву и Лареса (скупщик краденого, владелец изумительной коллекции спиртного). Список пришёлся кстати, баш на баш, как говорится.

\---

А вот и беглый инспектор Ли – и вправду законопослушный полицейский, скрывается от блюстителей закона в квартире, напичканной контрабандой.

\---

Чёрт, я же и сам полицейский.

\---

Пришло время забрать у святого ~~дельца~~ отца компромат.

 

4 мая

\---

ТВОЮ-ТО МАТЬ.

 

Гомез со своей шайкой (Арто, Бартоло, Шрам (тут ясно, прозвище), Ворон (боюсь представить себе его нос)) порешили священников прихода, где служит Мильтен.

 

Сам он, по счастью, цел (не обошлось без Диего). Письмо при нём, надо мчаться узнавать детали.

 

Мафия дышит в спину.

 

Ума не приложу, о чём докладываться в Вашингтон – так что пусть ждут.

\---

Со слов Диего, компромат хорош. Со слов Ли, комиссар Робар продался мафии с потрохами (а со слов Лареса – он-то инспектора и подставил, одним махом и от слишком доблестного и порядочного сотрудника избавился, и надоевшую любовницу прихлопнул. Первое правило расследования – ищи во всём бытовую подоплёку).

\---

Бумаги стоит отправить куда следует, но белых пятен ещё многовато.

 

Где скрывается Гомез? Где скрывается Спящий?

 

6 мая

\---

Пришло время нанести визит индейскому другу.

\---

Ну и местечко эта ночлежка – Америка, страна возможностей, не так уж на эти возможности щедра.

\---

Ур-Шак оказался и впрямь бледнолицым, его индейская гордость была сломлена напором дарёного консервированного супа и грубой лести. Ну и денег, само собой.

\---

Похоже, Спящий его не на шутку пугает. Меня бы, впрочем, тоже пугал человек, поселившийся в канализации (напоминает один нудненький французский детектив про оперу). Пятая авеню, кто бы мог подумать!

\---

Вместо ответа получил новую подсказку. Теперь _я сам_ должен лезть в канализацию и искать ещё одного просветлённого индейца, боже ж ты мой. Таррок, мести жаждущий.

\---

Какого хрена я на это подписался.

 

6 мая, продолжение

\---

В любой непонятной ситуации нужно ставить на красное. Так что я отправляюсь в казино – к старому доброму некроманту.

\---

ОН ТОЧНО НЕ СЛЕПОЙ.

\---

Подтвердил информацию о Спящем.

\---

Змей Маниту – символ вечности и предвестник смерти у индейцев. Посредник между людьми и нижним миром. Знак отличия, который носят приспешники Спящего. Что за средневековые замашки?

\---

Брошь может быть у Таррока (!)

\---

Итальянская монета восемьдесят второго года якобы должна напомнить Спящему о давнем долге перед старым другом. Хотелось бы верить.

\---

256441

 

7 мая

\---

Кажется, все мои новые знакомые оккупировали квартиру Лареса в Бруклин-Хайтс. Тем лучше для меня – своеобразная штаб-квартира.

\---

Бедняга инспектор, с его моралью и законопослушанием сложно терпеть рядом такую занозу (отличный парень!).

\---

Два слова – Верхний Вест-Сайд и Горн. Да, да, очередной общий друг, который может мне помочь. Начинаю понимать прелесть Нью-Йорка.

 

8 мая

\---

Горн – ещё и брат Торуса. Очень вспыльчивый брат Торуса.

\---

Оказывается, Торус искал Ли (здесь, в гетто). И именно Горн обеспечил ему расположение Лареса, а значит и убежище в Бруклине. Ох уж мне эта полиция!

\---

Бренди ничего.

\---

Гетто, ночлежка, теперь канализация. Как же я люблю свою работу.

\---

Таррок славный малый, которому не повезло стараниями этого ублюдочного Спящего. Его брату, впрочем, не повезло ещё меньше – ещё бы он не хотел теперь отомстить!

\---

Брошь у меня.

 

13 мая

\---

Снова на Бруклин-Хайтс. Самое время составить план.

\---

Всё очень просто. Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Вход в итальянскую резиденцию ада в США.

\---

Мидтаун Сайд необходимо обесточить – иначе я не смогу пробраться внутрь.

\---

16/17.05 – день X.

18.05 – разоблачение комиссара Робара (инспектору Ли – быть возле участка). Надеюсь, великолепную пятёрку мафиози эти Нью-Йоркские простофили тоже не упустят.

\---

Чёрт, надо же выглядеть поприличней. Где бы мне взять костюм?

\---

Чёрт с ним, с костюмом. Я знаю, где взять виски – и отличную компанию.

 

17 мая

\---

Такого я не ожидал.

\---

Всё оказалось слишком легко. И слишком сложно. Спящий, называющий себя Джоном Доу и был автором анонимки в Вашингтонское отделение, той, которую я привёз в Нью-Йорк.

 

Круг замкнулся.

 

В тёмной башне оказался не монстр, а уставший правитель. И его историю я заберу с собой – он того заслужил.

\---

Документы окажутся там, где д _о_ лжно. Ли оправдан, Гомез сам придёт в руки полиции, вместе со своей братией.

 

А я умываю руки. Этот город – не для меня.

 

25 июня

\---

Вашингтон кажется чертовски скучным.

\---

Возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк. Один расторопный итальянец (тот, что с птичьим именем) умудрился улизнуть от Нью-Йоркских копов – и, я так думаю, уже меня заждался.

\---

Да здравствует Бруклин-Хайтс!

 

_Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, 24 октября 1931 года]  
_

Квартира Роско не отличалась особым изяществом, а напоминала, скорее, барахолку старьёвщика: сотни самых разнообразных мелочей и безделушек отсвечивали с полок медным блеском, расписные фрески и реплики импрессионистов высились стопками по всем шкафам, а запах красок, пыли и алкоголя не мог перебить даже табачный дым, сизыми плотными кольцами змеившийся по воздуху.

Всему этому богатству, однако, не суждено было остаться у владельца жилья – вещи готовились для продажи, а Роско здесь принадлежала, пожалуй, только немногочисленная мебель. Но обитать он предпочитал именно здесь – дом Роско, находившийся за пределами шумного Нью-Йорка, всё чаще пустовал, особенно когда сделок было много, а сам хозяин был занят в ресторане.

 Впрочем, собравшимся было не до излишеств – трое гостей и хозяин, вооружившись карандашами и бумагой, яростно обсуждали списки перекупщиков и подсчитывали кругленькие суммы возможной прибыли.

 – Накинь тысячу на Форбс, Эйдан – в конце концов, это оригинал, – задумчиво посоветовал Роско, проглядев испещрённый мелким почерком лист бумаги в руках своего соседа.

 – Ради бога! Она умерла всего двадцать лет назад. Это даже с натяжкой не назвать антиквариатом, – парировал тот, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в цифры.  
  
– Какая разница? Спрос бешеный. Мы даже копию «Зандвортской рыбачки» сбыли куда выгодней.  
  
– Если не купят, будешь сам таскаться с этими шедеврами.

– Если не купят, сделаешь вид, что уступаешь сотню. Мордраг, что с Тёрнером?

Мордраг развёл руками.

– Реплика «Битвы при Трафальгаре» в пути, остальное пока непонятно. Есть выгодный заказ на Гойю, но где его достать? Местные умельцы пишут вменяемые копии по пять тысяч за штуку, но заказчик – человек серьёзный, хочет оригиналы набросков, готов платить.

Роско задумчиво забарабанил пальцами по столу, что-то прикидывая.  
  
– Сколько?

– От девяноста и выше.

– «Выше» нас устроит. Поставщик гравюр из Сарагосы что-нибудь придумает, но стрясёт не меньше сорока за штуку. Через неделю он будет здесь, думаю, дело выгорит. Учти, половину суммы вперёд, я не могу оплачивать поставки из собственного кармана. Дальше. Вот эти малютки на полке уже заждались своей очереди, нам необходимо их продать хоть с половинной наценкой, – Роско ткнул пальцем в литографии, высокой стопкой сложенные на старинном комоде красного дерева. – И не говорите мне, что все богатые американцы обзавелись чувством вкуса, спрос на гравюры есть всегда.

– Бастер должен договориться, – Мордраг нахмурился, отчего его высокий лоб прорезала глубокая складка. – Я уже несколько дней ничего от него не слышал.

– Он человек надёжный, – отмахнулся Роско. – Если сказал, что сделает, значит, сделает. В конце концов, любовь к деньгам в нём всегда пересиливала все другие приязни. Если прибавить к этому выручку за месяц, выходит…

– Четыреста шесть, – подсказал Ларес, давно уже мусоливший карандаш, пытаясь подсчитать цифры столбиком. Роско помрачнел, покачал головой.

– Что-то не сходится. Пятьдесят только на поставщиков уйдёт, сто сорок – в оборот, и ещё пятьдесят – на предоплате. Негусто.

– Своё мы точно получим, – Мордраг пожал плечами и повернулся к Ларесу, который отчего-то вёл себя необычайно тихо, и, кажется, смотрел вовсе не на бумаги, а куда-то сквозь них. – Эй, ты забыл прибавить выручку от прошлой сделки. Итого – почти шестьсот чистыми.

– Вот это другое дело, – с облегчением вздохнул Роско, но взгляд его, направленный на Лареса, оставался тревожным. – Да что с тобой, в самом деле, такое? Ошибиться на тридцать процентов – и это при твоей внимательности? У тебя какие-то проблемы?

Ларес лениво швырнул бумаги на стол, с хрустом потянулся.

– Твоё занудство – моя основная проблема. Всё равно пересчитаете.

– Ты не выглядишь, как человек, который не заботится о своём материальном положении, не старайся.

– Богатые не похожи на нас с вами – у них денег больше.

– Что?

– Ничего. Хемингуэй.

– Очень познавательно, – Роско поморщился, явно не в восторге от неожиданно проснувшегося в Ларесе философского настроения. – Ты не мог бы сосредоточиться на делах?

Ларес поёрзал на месте, устраиваясь удобнее на оббитом бархатом тёмном диване. Бросил задумчивый взгляд на Мордрага, который, кажется, собирался что-то сказать по поводу того, что он обо всём этом думает, и с видимым усилием улыбнулся.

– Я весь внимание.

Мысли его по-прежнему были где-то далеко.

 

_[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Бруклин Хайтс, 4 ноября 1931 года]_

В дверь стучали с таким упорством, будто загорелся разом весь район.

В похмельной голове каждый удар отзывался колокольным звоном, а приглушённый голос напоминал чаячьи крики.

– Господи! Кого там ещё принесло…

Ларес открыл глаза – и тут же зажмурился. Яркое осеннее солнце было в зените, ослепляло и вызывало резкую тошноту пополам с головной болью.

С другой стороны, их, скорее всего, вызывало выпитое накануне.

– Я знаю, что ты дома! – голос явно принадлежал женщине и даже был смутно знаком. Наверное, стоило подняться и открыть дверь. Ларес снова предпринял попытку открыть глаза – более удачную, – огляделся, сполз с дивана. Сгрёб с пола измятый халат, неуклюже всунул руки в рукава.

Распахнув дверь, Ларес не глядя на визитёра, практически на ощупь вернулся в комнату и совсем неизящно плюхнулся на диван. Хотелось льда, кофе и застрелиться.

– Ну и бардак ты тут развёл, – с нотками брезгливости в голосе заявила посетительница. Ларес в ответ приглушённо застонал. Он сейчас меньше всего нуждался в моралях – тем более, прочитанных громким голосом. – Запах как в муншайнерской забегаловке.

– Ох, перестань…

– Мордраг сказал, ты совсем расклеился… Мы подумали, что я могла бы, ну, знаешь, приподнять тебе настроение.

Весь внешний вид девицы доступно объяснял, как именно она собиралась поднимать настроение – впрочем, даже если бы не открытое декольте, Ларес слишком хорошо помнил её частые визиты.

С именем было сложнее. С женскими именами всегда было довольно сложно.

– А, старый добрый Мордраг… – Ларес с приглушённым стоном прикрыл лицо ладонью. Посмотрел сквозь пальцы, что-то мучительно вспоминая – Энни, Эми, Эльза… – Никак не может оставить меня в покое? Послушай… Элис… Дорогая... Свари мне кофе…

Элис посмотрела на него с подозрением. Возмущаться не стала – видимо, память всё-таки смилостивилась над ним и выдала верное имя.

– Кофе? Что-то ты мне совсем не нравишься. Ты здоров?

– Думаешь, нездоровый человек смог бы выпить такое количество алкоголя и не умереть? – Ларес кивнул на бутылки, пёстрой толпой окружавшие диван и поморщился от очередного приступа дурноты.

– Очень смешно. Ты когда ел в последний раз?

– В этом году, – сдавленно ответил Ларес, откидываясь на диванные подушки. – Какая, к чёрту, разница.

– Ты бы себя видел.

Ларес послушно приоткрыл глаз, оглядел себя – насколько это было возможно, не меняя положения. Несвежая рубашка, брюки, нуждающиеся в глажке. Зеркала в комнате, по счастью, не оказалось – он вовсе не был уверен, что хочет видеть своё лицо.

– Не ждал гостей. Так ты сваришь мне кофе?

– За отдельную плату, – Элис фыркнула, выражая крайнюю степень негодования, но удалилась в кухню. Оттуда послышался звон посуды, шумный укоризненный вздох – кажется, гора немытых тарелок её не вдохновляла, – и бормотание, в котором можно было различить «Пахнет, как на табачной фабрике» и «Пусть тебе Мордраг кофе варит».

– У него это, кстати, отлично получается, – под нос себе пробурчал Ларес. Потом резко выпрямился и, стараясь не обращать внимания на цветные круги перед глазами, шатко встал на ноги направился в ванную. Приходилось держаться за стенки, но в целом было даже терпимо.

Ледяная вода немного отрезвила, но внутри было так же муторно.

Ларес поднял голову. Отражение в зеркале смотрело на него хмуро. Выглядел он соответственно своему состоянию – осунувшийся, бледный, под глазами – тёмные круги, а привычная лёгкая небритость перестала быть лёгкой дня три назад.

От запаха кофе, резко ударившего в нос, едва он вошёл в кухню, тошнота немного отступила.

– Я не помню, какой ты пьёшь, сделала несладкий.

– Потрясающе.

– Без молока.

– Великолепно.

– Крепкий.

– Ты прямо ангел господень.

Они сели за стол, до комичного чинно. Элис извлекла из сумочки старомодный тонкий мундштук, сигареты и закурила, жеманно стряхивая пепел в блюдечко. Ларес уткнулся в дымящуюся кружку.

Он изо всех сил делал невозмутимый вид, и мастерски игнорировал пытливый любопытный взгляд.

– Сколько? – не выдержав паузы, выпалила Элис.

– Как интересно, обычно этот вопрос я задаю тебе.

– Тебе повезло, что ты так жалко выглядишь, – беззлобно парировала Элис, давно привыкшая к своеобразной манере общения Лареса, – а то бы я тебя живо поставила на место. Сколько ты должен и кому?

– А с чего ты решила, что я что-то кому-то должен? – удивился Ларес. – Такого последние лет десять не бывало.

Элис дёрнула плечиком, изображая презрительное равнодушие – но по лицу её было видно, что такой ответ её успокоил.

– Мне Мордраг сказал.

– А сам он, значит, спросить постеснялся – послал тебя узнать? – Ларес внезапно развеселился.

Тонкая струйка дыма защекотала ноздри. Ему ужасно захотелось курить, но от одной только мысли о табачном привкусе организм жалобно содрогнулся.

– Ну так что стряслось? Ты кому-то задолжал, или…

– Я что, похож на идиота?

– Ты похож на запойного алкоголика.

– Ты не представляешь, как долго я добивался сходства.

– Смотрю, настроение к тебе возвращается?

– Это всё твоё непревзойдённое мастерство.

Элис закинула ногу на ногу, прищурилась недовольно, но вслух неодобрения не высказала. Взгляд её свидетельствовал о том, что она ждёт продолжения истории, но Ларесу вовсе не хотелось разговаривать о себе и своём состоянии в частности. Вопрос, однако, был неизбежен – любопытство женщин воистину непобедимо.

– Так ты расскажешь, что стряслось?

– Мне больше нравится слушать твои версии.

– Ну, давай тогда подумаем вместе. Ты напиваешься чёрт знает сколько дней подряд, слабо интересуешься работой, не помнишь, когда в последний раз ел и куришь дрянные сигареты, – тонкий пальчик с острым длинным ногтем ткнул в тёмно-зелёную пачку. – Кто у тебя на уме?

– М? – Ларес от неожиданности едва не подавился остывающим кофе

– Вы, мужчины, хуже детей. – Элис вздохнула. – Считаете себя умными, потому что помните, кто выиграл войну или как зовут президента Англии…

– …У них монархия.

– Ну, о чём я говорила? А на деле даже в себе разобраться не можете.

– Ноябрь в Нью-Йорке объявили месяцем моралей?

– Между прочим, я пытаюсь за тебя порадоваться. И удивиться тому, что у тебя вообще могли возникнуть такие проблемы. Неужели нашёлся кто-то, способный противостоять твоему обаянию?

– Глупости какие.

Он хмыкнул, залпом допил остатки кофе вместе с тёмной горьковатой гущей, пытаясь спрятать досаду. Элис, попавшая в десятку, недвусмысленно повела плечом, стряхивая тонкую оборку почти до локтя, откинулась на спинку стула.

– Тогда, может, всё-таки...

Ларес совсем невпопад ухмыльнулся. Его никогда не приходилось уговаривать, а количество завоёванных сердец (и с последствиями, и без последствий) давно перевалило за ту цифру, после которой бессмысленно вести статистику.

Но в данный момент он всё что угодно был готов променять на опустошающий сон и одиночество. Впервые в жизни ему не хватало здорового цинизма, который позволил бы ему посмеяться: «Ты же всегда жил в своё удовольствие, не вздумай бросать это дело!».

– Прости, но не получится.

Их взгляды встретились, и, судя по красноречивой победной улыбке Элис, слов больше не требовалось. Ларес поднялся. Кофе немного взбодрил его, но затылок тяжело ныл, и новая мысль, подкреплённая насмешкой Элис, билась в мозгу тревожным пятном.

– Я провожу тебя до двери, пожалуй, – шутливо предложил Ларес, стараясь сгладить неприятный для него момент. – И передай Мордрагу, что…

– …Нет уж. Сам ему докладывай. Вы же, вроде как, друзья?

Они вышли в коридор.

– Что-то около того.

– Что ж, похоже, ты крепко влип, дорогуша. Мои поздравления. – Элис очаровательно улыбнулась, отчего её личико стало совсем кукольным. – Но если что, ты всегда знаешь, где меня найти. И будь так добр, не умри с голоду.

Дверь захлопнулась.

Именно так. Он крепко влип.

И это было проблемой, которую стоило решить в ближайшее время.


	2. Chapter 2

[Нью-Йорк, Манхеттэн, Нолита – Бруклин, Бруклин Хайтс, 29 ноября 1931 года]

По-хорошему, дела можно было и отложить. Ли с хрустом потянулся, глянул в окно. Рабочий день подходил к концу, и шансов разобраться за сегодня с той кипой бумаг, отчётов и сводок, которые он получил сегодня, практически не оставалось. 

С новым назначением навалилось слишком много новых обязанностей, и, хотя Ли исправно их исполнял, ему частенько приходилось засиживаться в штаб-квартире. Впрочем, после скандального расследования в мае, которое повлекло за собой и повышение самого Ли, и череду других перестановок в полицейском департаменте, крупных дел поубавилось. Капитан Доу, которого Ли по старой привычке до сих пор называл про себя «сержант», не слишком охотно вдавался в загадочные обстоятельства майского дела, но Ли прекрасно понимал, что изменения коснулись не только верхушки полиции и мафии. С другой стороны, детали можно было выяснить и позже: куда важнее была текущая обстановка в городе. 

Ли стряхнул бумаги в стол, запер ящик на ключ. С сожалением глянул на полупустую пачку сигарет – после повышения курить он стал едва ли не в два раза больше. 

Щелчок выключателя, поворот ключа, небрежно брошенное «до завтра». В высоком положении определённо были плюсы – оно экономило слова и время. 

В дверях он едва не столкнулся с Доу. Тот только ухмыльнулся:

– Куда это ты так торопишься? – субординация не была сильной стороной капитана, это Ли уже успел уяснить – с другой стороны, о какой субординации могла идти речь, учитывая их общее прошлое. 

– Пора проветриться, – Ли пожал плечами. Они вышли на улицу вместе; капитан немедленно закурил, пуская сизоватые колечки дыма. 

– Не то слово как пора.

Некоторое время они стояли молча. Ноябрьский вечер встретил их неуютной моросью и резким ветром, и Ли поспешил поплотнее запахнуть форменную куртку, до того небрежно наброшенную поверх рубашки. 

– Давно был в Бруклине? 

Ли вздрогнул, посмотрел на капитана. Он был слишком поглощён своими мыслями, чтобы расслышать его. 

– Что?

– Я спрашиваю, – терпеливо повторил капитан. – Давно ли ты был в Бруклине. Бруклин Хайтс. Доти стрит. Последние новости. Нечего торчать целыми днями в штаб-квартире, стоит и отдыхать время от времени.

– Лучше никакого отдыха, чем такой, – огрызнулся Ли, и в тоне его читалось: «Хватает и одного полицейского, пьющего с преступниками на постоянной основе». – В этом году я уже провёл там достаточно времени, открытки на Рождество, так и быть, отправлю.

– Ну и зря, – спокойно парировал капитан. 

Зря или не зря, Ли бы сказать не ручался. Ему почему-то до сих пор было не по себе в квартире Лареса – или, если сказать точнее, в его обществе. 

Но что он мог ответить? Что не хочет даже приближаться к Бруклин Хайтс потому, что к сорока годам так и не научился понимать людей? Или потому, что некоторых людей невозможно было понять вовсе? Или из-за неразберихи в голове? 

Так ведь это было бы неправдой. Он вовсе не был против Лареса, просто в его присутствии настолько терялся, что лучше бы и не встречаться с ним вовсе.

Капитан, тем временем, продолжил, как ни в чём ни бывало.

– Хороший виски – не смотри так на меня! – и дружеская беседа никому ещё не вредили. 

– Я в состоянии отлично обходиться как без одного, так и без другого, спасибо.

Капитан пожал плечами, нисколько не обижаясь.

– Третий раз предлагать не буду.

– А когда был второй? – по инерции переспросил Ли, у которого уже давно вошло в привычку подсчитывать и анализировать любую информацию, которая ему попадалась. Капитан хмыкнул, кивнул на дорогу. Тёмный форд, припаркованный у обочины, Ли не узнать не мог. И пока разум отчаянно сопротивлялся, сознание уже всё решило. 

– Видимо, сейчас, – обречённо согласился он, когда машина набрала ход. – Как дела, Диего? Давненько мы не виделись…

Ли не был здесь с сентября, да и за лето побывал лишь дважды, – в день перевода капитана в Нью-Йорк и затем в августе, всё с тем же капитаном за компанию. И дело было вовсе не в каких-то воспоминаниях: в конце концов, месяц нервотрёпки давно закончился, а особой нервозностью и тягой к рефлексии Ли никогда не страдал. Дело было в чём-то другом – но чёткое определение ускользало, не желая принимать читаемую форму. Сам хозяин дома вызывал у него смешанные чувства: нестабильный характер и непредсказуемое поведение заставляли Ли напрягаться в тщетной попытке выяснить, а что же Ларес выкинет следующим. Настороженные взгляды перемежались с едкими шуточками, подчёркнутой отстранённостью и неожиданно душевными советами. И вряд ли что-то могло измениться – больше хаоса и неразберихи в жизнь Лареса внести было просто невозможно, а на спокойное существование он вряд ли бы согласился. 

Всё это притупляло его логику и реакцию, заставляло вестись на провокации и шутки, и от этого Ли терял самообладание, совершенно не понимая, как стоит вести себя с этим человеком, столь много – и бескорыстно – для него сделавшим. Ларес не вписывался ни в картину мира Ли, одним своим видом вносил сумятицу. Самое удивительное заключалось в том, что это совершенно не было неприятным – просто странным. Вне рамок понимания.

С другой стороны, будучи человеком до крайней степени уравновешенным, Ли никак не мог взять в толк, почему его настолько волнует (приводит в смятение?) образ жизни и поведение Лареса. Люди могли ему не нравиться, могли вызывать скуку или раздражение, могли, в конце концов, надоедать, но вывести из равновесия, при этом не сделав ровным счётом ничего плохого (а, напротив, проявив чудеса гостеприимства)… 

К тому же Ли не мог сказать – по крайней мере, не кривя душой, – что Ларес был ему неприятен.

Ларес был практически полной его противоположностью, и вёл образ жизни, который Ли крайним образом претил, но вызывало это не неприязнь, скорее недоумение.

Интерес?

Уважение?

Что-то сродни симпатии.

Вдобавок ко всему, Ли было сложно переносить постоянную болтовню о крупных и мелких махинациях и о подпольном алкоголе – появлялось острое желание подвести итоги встречи, подсчитав общий приговор каждого по всем статьям. Впрочем, их бы это, конечно, только развеселило.

Час спустя Ли уже сидел в гостиной и проклинал себя за поспешно принятое решение. Не изменилось ровным счётом ничего. 

Чашка кофе оказалась слишком маленькой, чтобы тянуть её бесконечно – половина ушла первым же глотком, когда Диего и Ларес завели разговор о поиске новых поставщиков старинных диковинок, а капитан, залихватски прихлёбывая виски, совершенно не в манере полицейского поддерживал беседу выдержками из дел в своей Вашингтонской практике.

– Что это наш генерал молчалив сегодня, м? – поинтересовался Ларес, невзначай придвигая к Ли стакан бурбона. Смотрел он, впрочем, на капитана, и тот не упустил шанс поддержать беседу.

– Из него теперь лишнего слова в день не вытянешь. Важный начальник. Здоровается только со стенографистками. 

Ли устало прикрыл глаза, пропустив полный интереса взгляд Лареса. Пусть болтают, что хотят, ей-богу. Досчитать до десяти и выдохнуть. 

– Стенографистки, значит? Неужели наконец-то заинтересовался чем-то, помимо карьеры? И как успехи?

– В сентябре Мэри Мэтьюз ему даже подмигнула. Не уверен, что ей не попала в глаза канцелярская пыль, конечно… 

– Так вот, где он пропадал столько времени – пытался понять, что это значит! Нет, за это, определённо, стоит выпить… 

Бокалы звякнули: Ли показалось, что присоединился даже Диего. Он не смотрел. Он видел только рокс с бурбоном, заботливо поставленный напротив него, и тоскливо думал, что, кажется, в этом месте невозможно не пить. 

– А куда запропастился наш преподобный? – капитан, к счастью, нашёл немного совести на дне бокала и решил перевести разговор в более мирное русло.

– Насколько мне известно, безвылазно торчит у Лестера и его братии. Пытается внушить им основы финансового дела – но пока ему удалось только усвоить пару правил чёрного рынка… Хотя талантливый малый, дела с канадцами и правда пошли в гору. 

– Да, такой дар не должен пропадать по биржам в Чикаго.

– Пожалуй. Как ни крути, виски – самая стабильная валюта. – хмыкнул капитан. – Хотя я и знаком с рынком исключительно с другой стороны. 

– Разве слово «рынок» не подразумевает покупку? – Диего усмехнулся, а Ларес старательно изобразил страдание на лице. 

– Ну, когда кончится мой предыдущий кредит… Вы только свистните, уберу ещё пару мафиози.

Ли понятия не имел, как в его руке оказался рокс с бурбоном. И уж точно не заметил, как прикончил две порции.

Без четверти двенадцать Диего внезапно начал прощаться.

– Что, тоже стенографистки? – хмыкнул Ларес. Диего задумчиво поскрёб в затылке.

– Это придётся отложить. Нужно наведаться сегодня к местным ребятам-муншайнерам. У американцев маловато денег на покупку импорта, а местный буз набирает обороты; пора обсуждать цены.

Капитан неожиданно подобрался.

– Самогонщики? Интересная, должно быть, кухня? 

– Ничего особенного, – протянул Диего, поймал выразительный взгляд Лареса и внезапно сменил тон. – Хотя ты знаешь… Тебе, наверное, понравится. Опять же, полезно знать, хм, врага в лицо. 

– Ты уверен, что можешь вести машину? – Ли хмуро окинул глазами столик, стоящий перед ними: пустые роксы, початая бутылка. – Я мог бы…

– Только полицейского мне там не хватало, – фыркнул Диего.

– Капитан, вообще-то, тоже полицейский. – Ли вскинул бровь. Он сейчас пытался понять, что же будет разрушительней для его нервов – остаться здесь или отправиться на муншайнерскую фабрику.

Диего оглядел капитана с ног до головы, словно впервые видел, ухмыльнулся, глядя на Ли:

– Но он-то об этом так часто не напоминает.

Капитан в два глотка осушил стакан, старательно пряча ухмылку. Уже из коридора крикнул:

– Ждите на работе не раньше обеда!

Ли закрыл глаза и привычно принялся считать до десяти. 

Стоило, пожалуй, собираться домой – несмотря на поздний час, улицы Нью-Йорка пугали Ли не больше, чем перспектива остаться здесь. Это было, в конце концов, по его специальности – а вся сущность Лареса явно лежала вне понимания. 

– Рад был увидеться, – довольно сухо сказал Ли, поднимаясь с кресла и решительно направляясь в сторону коридора. – Не буду больше злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством. 

– Раньше тебя это не смущало, – мгновенно парировал Ларес. Ли с возмущением обернулся, но слова исчезли сами собой. Ларес сидел, откинувшись на спинку дивана – глаза полуприкрыты, вид усталый. Человечный. Не скажешь даже, что он может за секунду превратиться в причину смятения и бедлама. 

Почувствовав, что пауза затянулась достаточно, чтобы превратиться в неловкую, Ларес распахнул глаза – взгляд оставался жизнерадостным, но даже несентиментальный Ли не мог не заметить перемен. 

– Знаю, знаю, ты уже благодарил, – неловко пошутил Ларес, внимательно разглядывая полупустую бутылку на столе. – Просто не стоит искать неприятностей раньше, чем они найдут тебя. 

– Очень трогательная забота, – пробормотал Ли, чувствуя, как плечи напряглись. Странное смятение снова охватывало его. Как при расследовании трудного дела, когда приходилось сталкиваться с непонятным и чуждым логике. – Как же ты в преступном мире-то оказался, такой отзывчивый и неравнодушный?

– О, – кивнул Ларес, заметно повеселев – в уголках губ явственно читалась улыбка, – неравнодушный – это точно подмечено, ты всегда такой внимательный? 

У Ли почему-то неприятно ёкнуло сердце. Или приятно. Или просто ёкнуло; в конце концов, почему обычный разговор с человеком, толком ему и не знакомого, вызывало у него оцепенение, которого он даже при допросах хладнокровных уголовников никогда не испытывал? 

– Так. – заложив руки за голову, он сделал пару шагов по комнате. Точно, как на допросах, да что ж такое, чёрт возьми. – Какого хрена здесь происходит..? 

– Тебе пока по полочкам не разложишь… – то ли с досадой, то ли с раздражением бросил Ларес, подцепил свой стакан со столика, хлебнул. – Да ничего не происходит. И ты даже не представляешь, как это меня… 

Стекло рокса с жалобным звяканьем врезалось в поверхность стола.

– Ей-богу, Роберт. Тебе что, шестнадцать? Ты действительно ничего не понимаешь, или прикидываешься? Может, тебя в кино пригласить? Или с букетом в полицейское управление прийти?

Ли нервно сглотнул, живо представив себе эту картину. Даже возмутиться забыл. 

– Я так понимаю, это «нет», – Ларес хмыкнул. – А зря. Дивный бы вышел букет. Что-то ты побледнел – может, лучше присядешь?

Ли много мог сказать по поводу «лучше». Лучше он прямо сейчас выйдет за порог этой квартиры. Лучше он никогда не будет возвращаться к назойливой мысли, которая так упорно бьётся у него в голове. Лучше он всё забудет.

Увы, это не представлялось возможным. Ларес поймал его взгляд – настороженный и задумчивый; закусил губу. Кажется, в нём тоже что-то боролось сейчас, но Ли бы не взялся сказать, что именно. 

Их голоса прозвучали совершенно синхронно:

– Кажется, мне стоит выпить.

– Кажется, тебе стоит выпить.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, желание остаться и разобраться перевесило все прочие. Ли опустился на диван – предусмотрительно оценив расстояние. Ларес хмыкнул, потянулся за роксами, сунул один в руки Ли. Впечатал край в край – будь стаканы полнее, вряд ли удалось бы избежать потерь. Залпом прикончил половину налитого.

Ли пригубил, не отводя от Лареса настороженного взгляда. Интуиция молчала, рефлексы безмолвствовали, не ощущая ни опасности, ни уж, тем более, угрозы. Дело было в чём-то другом – внутреннее напряжение и вопиющее несоответствие образа жизни Лареса его собственным, Ли, понятиям, вполне могли бы быть ответом, но вместо этого ставили всё больше вопросов. 

– И что ты хочешь сказать?

– Ничего я не хочу сказать, – рассмеялся Ларес. – То, что разговоры с тобой разговаривать бесполезно, я понял ещё в первый день нашего знакомства. 

Ли нахмурился, открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Ларес оказался человеком слова, совершенно недвусмысленно послав все разговоры к чёрту. Цепкие длинные пальцы сгребли его за идеально накрахмаленный воротничок рубашки, а в следующий момент он впечатался хребтом в подлокотник дивана. Опустевший стакан полетел на пол, глухо стукнув о ковёр; дыхание перебило. 

Хватка ослабла – но пальцы вздрагивали от напряжения, готовые вцепиться с новой силой. Ларес смотрел ему в глаза – почти на равных, хотя получалось всё равно немного снизу вверх. Острый локоть болезненно упирался в солнечное сплетение. 

Ли мог бы с лёгкостью вывернуться как минимум тремя разными способами – если бы захотел, но ему даже стало немного спокойней. И любопытней. С разговорами у него, пожалуй что, действительно не ладилось, зато, когда люди переходили к действиям, их становилось намного проще читать. Профессиональные издержки. 

– Если хотел посидеть и помолчать, мог бы выбрать позицию поудобней. 

– Чувство юмора, – вздохнул Ларес, видимо, чувствуя безнаказанность, и обретая прежний облик зубоскала, – не твой конёк, Роберт. Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

Вопрос был явно риторическим, потому что ответить на него Ли не дали. Губы, отчётливо влажные от треклятого виски, прижались к гладко выбритой щеке, скользнули к уголку рта. Ли дёрнулся от неожиданности, но, кажется, момент был упущен: в голове с удивительной быстротой сщёлкивались детали бывшей головоломки, и оцепенение вновь накатывало удушливой волной.

Кроме оцепенения (и это было самое странное) не приходило ничего – ни отвращения, ни злости, ни возмущения. 

– Господи боже, – фыркнул Ларес, от чего у Ли только что мурашки по хребту не побежали. – Да расслабься ты.

Проблема была в том, что расслабиться у Ли не получилось бы при всём желании, а Ларес и не собирался ему в этом помогать. Вернее, может, и собирался, но у них были довольно разные представления о расслаблении.

Он даже хотел что-то сказать, но сам не знал, что – просто мешала тишина, давила нездоровая странность ситуации, угнетала неизвестность. 

А потом Ларес его поцеловал.

Резко закружилась голова. То ли от накатившего осознания, то ли от выпитого алкоголя, то ли от того, что, не получив никакой ответной реакции, Ларес резко отпрянул, улыбнулся, поймав его взгляд. Пальцы, снова впившиеся в воротничок рубашки Ли, напряглись, дёрнули, высвобождая верхнюю пуговицу из петли. 

– Предлагаешь мне считать это дружеским жестом? 

Ли, чьё неуклюжее, тяжеловесное чувство юмора большую часть времени находилось в состоянии сна, пытался шутить – слыханное ли дело. Но ему до смерти необходимо узнать, что будет дальше. Потому что ответы на вопросы, которыми он располагал сейчас, его не устраивали. Конечно, Ларес был способен пробудить азарт даже в таком человеке, как Ли, и цепочка «уважение-интерес-симпатия», логически выстроенная в качестве оправдания смятения, отчётливо клонилась за рамки последней составляющей, но… 

Это же Ларес. 

– Да считай чем хочешь, – вздохнул Ларес. Он смотрел очень прямо, и в глазах плескалась непривычная усталость. Пальцы стиснулись – и разжались. – А лучше – прекрати считать вовсе, и посмотри на факты. Хотел бы – давно бы встал и ушёл, м? 

Ли очень захотелось возмутиться этому вопиющему вранью, но тогда он и сам оказался бы лжецом. Помешать ему уйти ещё никому никогда не удавалось.

– Вообще-то, – осторожно начал он, всё ещё избегая встречаться с пристальным взглядом светлых, в зелень, глаз, – я думаю, что это несколько…

– Только не надо мне мораль читать, Роберт. Неправильно – это зарываться с головой в чёртову работу и видеть мир только с тёмной стороны. 

Ли вскинул бровь. Разговоры о том, сколько времени он проводит на рабочем месте, всегда неизбежно доводили его до белого каления, неважно, кто был их инициатором – заботливый знакомый, сочувствующие сослуживцы, или вот насмешливый преступник. 

Хотя, вообще-то, именно такое было впервые. Его раскололи на полуслове, а теперь ещё и высмеивать пытались.

Он заёрзал на диване, пытаясь принять хоть сколько-то удобное положение – валик всё ещё впивался в позвоночник, не сильно способствуя размышлениям. Облизнул пересохшие губы. Голова до сих пор кружилась. В ней преобладал голос алкоголя и какой-то ещё, насмешливый, в несвойственной самому Ли манере подсказывающий, что Ларес, в сущности, не так уж и неправ, а даже если неправ – то что он, Ли, теряет? 

Ларес снова наклонился к нему – слишком близко; фокусироваться на глазах стало сложно. Ли только и мог, что изобразить недовольство; в ушах шумело от выпитого, а мысли совершенно очевидно утратили ясность. И кто-то в голове Ли решил – а почему бы и нет. Спишем на помутнение рассудка. Спишем на алкоголь. На то, что понять человека напротив него практически нет ни малейшего шанса. 

_Тебе тридцать девять лет, Роберт, ты неженатый и скучный начальник полиции, у которого в подвале хранится Campbell’s и безалкогольное пиво – ниже падать уже некуда._

В общем, Ли не оставалось ничего, кроме как выдохнуть и согласиться с ним. 

Поцелуй был излишне осторожным, и Ли в корне не нравилось то, как он себя ощущал – как будто ему и правда шестнадцать. Узкие, неожиданно горячие ладони уверенно легли на плечи, скользнули вниз по рубашке, стиснули рёбра – и он, непривыкший полагаться на течение и волю случая, не выдержал, рванул на себя, впился в чужой рот, окончательно теряя всякую надежду на собственную здравость. Что было дальше, он помнил потом одновременно и смутно, и в деталях – и, чёрт возьми, детали явно говорили не в пользу его правильности. 

Жёсткая щетина Лареса то и дело болезненно скребла по гладко выбритым щекам, по подбородку. От того, что он не мог даже нормально вдохнуть, ещё больше шумело в голове и цветные пятна шли под закрытыми веками. Пальцы с силой впивались в бока, скользили по рёбрам, то стискивались на плечах, то царапали шею. Ничего похожего на нежные поцелуи с женщинами. 

Слава богу.

Ему казалось, что должно произойти что-то, что прервёт всё это, потому что в глубине души (по крайней мере) он понимал, что это-же-Ларес, это человек, выручивший его, но живущий совершенно иной жизнью; что он может быть для него – самое близкое – другом, но не более, потому что как же так, такие отношения в корне неверны и противоречат…

…Целоваться с ним было потрясающе.

Ли понятия не имел, сколько это всё продолжалось, но к тому моменту как он обнаружил, что снова может свободно дышать, губы ощутимо саднили, большая стрелка заметно продвинулась на циферблате вперёд, и только пары алкоголя с удвоенной энергией вселяли уверенность, что ничего ужасного не произошло. 

Ларес ткнулся горячими губами в шею над воротничком, замер. Дышал он гораздо более шумно, чем Ли, и тот почувствовал нелепый укол самодовольства – самое неуместное из всего, что он вообще мог сейчас ощутить. 

– Не так уж и плохо, а? – Сиплый голос рассыпался по коже тысячей маленьких иголочек, и Ли вздрогнул, отмахнувшись: «Заткнись».

Закрыть глаза оказалось не самой лучшей идеей – всё тот же ехидный голос в голове начинал интересоваться деталями происходящего в самой непристойной манере. Ли едва не застонал, потому что отделаться от странных мыслей теперь уж точно было невозможно.

– И дальше что? – Произнёс он, скорее в воздух, с вызовом отвечая на очередную химеру, пущенную сознанием: «А знаешь, как это называется?».

Ларес хмыкнул, истолковав всё по-своему – откуда ему было знать об отдельно взятом бушующем безумии в голове Нью-Йоркского блюстителя порядка и морали.

– А это уже по твоей части. Индукция, дедукция, прочие изыски. Мне всегда больше нравилось действовать, чем думать.

– Оно и заметно, – огрызнулся Ли, который, судя по наполняющемся тяжестью взгляду, начал с горечью осознавать неизбежную теперь необходимость алкоголя в своей жизни. 

Изящества Ларесу было явно не занимать: Ли успел только услышать, как скрипнул диван, проминаясь под коленкой, а мгновением позже почувствовал тяжесть чужого тела, прижавшего его к диванным подушкам – Ларес запросто уселся сверху, впечатал ладони в широкие в плечи и ждал непонятно чего, улыбаясь как ненормальный.

«Нормальный. Нормальные люди иногда улыбаются», – подсказал внутренний голос.

Он явно получал удовольствие от столь внезапной ситуации. Как будто долго этого ждал, как будто такое было в порядке вещей, как будто они не были просто случайными знакомыми. Сминал нервными пальцами рубашку в комья, втягивал жадно запахи – сигареты, одеколон, пот, крахмал, и – Ли был почему-то уверен в этом – улыбаться не переставал. Сам он чувствовал себя до ужаса глупо, совершенно не понимая, что делать – поддаться сиюминутному решению, прекратить непотребство пока не поздно или и вовсе пустить всё на самотёк (вернее, вверить в руки Лареса)?

Эти самые руки уверенно заскользили по груди, одну за другой расстёгивая пуговицы, и Ли попытался отпрянуть, что было довольно сложно: он и так был прижат к мягкой диванной подушке настолько, что спиной ощущал кнопки на обивке. Но Ларес явно знал, что делал – горячие ладони моментально снимали напряжение, влажные прикосновения губ порождали странное, щекочущее чувство, которое хотелось одновременно и стряхнуть, и оставить.

Острые колени, – чертовски длинные ноги! – сжимавшие бёдра Ли, внезапно перестали ощущаться настойчивым теплом, которое даже через двойную ткань брюк было похлеще самых жарких дней Нью-Йоркского скупого лета. Ли практически взметнулся – сработали остаточные рефлексы – но Ларес ощутимо припечатал его ладонью в грудь, откидывая на подушки, явно призывая остаться на месте.

– Какого чёрта..? – попытался спросить Ли, и с ужасом услышал себя со стороны: хриплый, тихий голос, совершенно не выражающий возмущения.

– Серьёзно? – Ларес хмыкнул, сползая на колени. Пальцы подцепили брючный ремень, беспомощно щёлкнула пряжка. – Ещё одна фраза в таком духе, и я подумаю, что ладно я! Но со всеми твоими девицами у тебя бывало исключительно по регламенту, восемь минут, без света и под одеялом.

Ли что-то рыкнул, дёрнулся, едва не засветив Ларесу коленом в челюсть, но, кажется, происходящее уже окончательно вышло из-под его контроля. Не то что бы это его раздражало, но остатки морали в глубине души вовсю воевали с внутренним голосом, предлагая поставить точку и…

Застёжка на брюках взвизгнула, отметая даже намёк на существование какой-то там эфемерной точки. Ладонь скользнула в ширинку, уверенно сминая ткань, слегка сжалась. 

Больше всего на свете Ли хотелось думать, что это страшный сон. Такой, в котором нет ни контроля над собой, ни возможности проснуться – но какого чёрта в страшном сне присутствовало это ощущение безмятежности, проклятое возбуждение, желание продолжить, в конце концов? 

Плечо Лареса бесцеремонно врезалось в его колено, заставляя Ли раздвинуть ноги. Ногти царапнули по бокам, по бёдрам, сдёрнули ставшие резко мешающими предметы одежды. Брюки опутали голени, окончательно стеснив движения.

Как будто он собирался убегать, ей-богу.

Ли шумно сглотнул – Ларес не преминул оставить по этому поводу смешливый комментарий, но, к счастью, тот так и остался неуслышанным, растворившись в гулком шуме в ушах.  
Ладони действительно обжигали. Пальцы оставляли за собой красные следы – и без того напряжённые мышцы практически каменели под прикосновениями, волоски на загривке вставали дыбом, и вся кровь устремлялась к паху.

Это чистая механика, уговаривал себя Ли, простая физиология. Он проклинал себя за то, что вообще допустил всё это, что не вышел в треклятую дверь часом раньше, что…

Тёплая ладонь уверенно обхватила его член. Губы сомкнулись на головке, мокрый язык скользнул и исчез. 

«Вы имеете право хранить молчание...»

Полузадушенный стон вырвался из горла – дёргаться и отрицать что-либо было бы не только поздно, но и смешно. И меньше всего хотелось рассуждать в духе Лареса: «Хотел бы – ушёл, хотел бы – не допустил, хотел бы – свернул шею». 

Ларес не торопился – он действительно умел получать удовольствие от всего, что делал.

Под скользкими влажными губами стало сложно думать и осознавать, и Ли вцепился в обивку дивана с такой силой, что стало больно пальцам – даже не заметил. Чувствовал только нестерпимый жар, нездоровым румянцем разбежавшийся по скулам, тупую тяжесть в груди. Он избегал смотреть вниз, и так и сидел, запрокинув голову; перед глазами раскачивался потолок и мигали цветные пятна, и слава богу, что в желудке плескался виски, потому что иначе бы он точно сошёл с ума, а так только вздрагивал, когда ладонь сжималась сильней.

Лоб взмок, тело покрылось испариной. Воздух в лёгких казался раскалённым и жёг изнутри как плохой виски, отчего не получалось толком ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и приходилось разжимать стиснутые зубы, чтобы ухватить глоток воздуха. Тугой комок, свернувшийся в груди до предела, был готов разорваться пружиной, и сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. 

Если бы он что-то понимал сейчас, он бы порадовался, что так плохо воспринимает действительность. 

Полузабытая лёгкость охватила всё тело, скрутив мышцы судорогой, и он сипло выдохнул, дёрнулся вперёд, резко и сильно. 

Кривились краешки губ, вздрагивали пальцы. Мышечный спазм отдавался во всём теле – и приятная тяжесть окутывала, как во сне перед самым пробуждением, насыщала кровь кислородом, лёгкие – воздухом, пустоту – ленивыми обрывками мыслей. 

Пальцы слегка царапнули по животу, и только тогда Ли с силой разжал онемевшие пальцы, открыл глаза – и осмелился опустить взгляд. Ларес стоял на коленях, облизывая губы, с таким видом, будто это было для него – для них, - в порядке вещей, и глаза его смеялись, хотя дышал он тоже тяжело. 

– Ну что, досчитал до десяти? – насмешливый хриплый голос звучал так тихо, что Ли не сразу разобрал, а когда разобрал, возмущаться было уже поздно. 

Да он бы и не смог ответить; в горле пересохло так, что было больно говорить. Он резко наклонился вперёд и немного вбок – голова немедленно закружилась, почти до тошноты, – вцепился пальцами в холодное стекло бутылки, прихлебнул, едва не закашлявшись. Увидел себя со стороны во всей красе – со спущенными штанами, блуждающим взглядом, раскрасневшегося, да ещё и с бутылкой в руке – и приложился к виски снова. 

Ларес хмыкнул, поднимаясь довольно шатко.

– Отличная первая полоса бы получилась. 

– Ты можешь заткнуться? – огрызнулся Ли, отставив бутылку и пытаясь привести себя хоть в какое-то подобие порядка. Под пристальным смеющимся взглядом получалось довольно паршиво. Мокрое пятно пота разлилось по рубашке между лопаток, ткань липла к коже, а дрожащие пальцы едва справились с молнией на брюках. 

Одежду стоило завтра же отдать в прачечную – а вот самому было уже явно не отмыться от подобного. 

– Как мы только что выяснили – могу, – пожал плечами Ларес. – Но только теперь я понимаю, насколько тебе это действительно нравится. 

Ли смерил его долгим, пристальным взглядом. Взлохмаченные волосы, лицо, беспечное почти по-мальчишески. Ни следа настороженности или усталости. 

Сколько ему лет? Вряд ли меньше тридцати.

Ларес плеснул в стакан виски, опрокинул в себя залпом и рассмеялся. 

\- От твоего взгляда хочется сознаться во всех нарушениях закона разом.

\- Не уверен, что хочу это слушать. – Ли бездумно следил за тем, как Ларес снова наполняет стакан. Интуиция связывала события быстрее, чем логика. Широкая ладонь крепко оплела жилистое предплечье, мягко, но настойчиво заставляя Лареса опуститься рядом. 

Ухмыляющийся рот хранил на себе слишком много привкусов, но размышлять об этом совсем не хотелось. Хотелось недоумевать, почему всё, что бы ни делал Ларес, оказывалось так изящно и естественно. 

Ладонь неловко скользнула с плеча на живот, мазнула ниже и оказалась там, где ей никоим образом не полагалось быть, неуверенно замерла и тут у Лареса перехватило дыхание. Он вздрогнул, шарахнулся в сторону, пытаясь поймать взгляд Ли – и снова стал каким-то растерянным и непривычным.

Пуговица выскользнула из петли почти мигом, Ли дёрнул за язычок молнии, стараясь не думать, почему он это делает, просунул руку. Как ни странно, сейчас Ли чувствовал себя куда спокойней, чем четвертью часа раньше – потому что владел ситуацией. По крайней мере, частично. 

Хотя это всё было крайне сомнительно и до безумия неверно. 

Ларес дёрнулся, сдавленно простонал куда-то в шею, задел кожу острой кромкой зубов. 

Ладонь скользила упрямо, почти жёстко. Большой палец накрыл упругую головку, мазнул влагой. Ларес не выдержал долго под таким напором, да и цели такой не ставил – рванулся, втиснул пальцы в плечо Ли так, что ногти впились – от царапин уберегла только рубашка. 

Ли было уже плевать – всё не казалось теперь настолько серьёзной ошибкой. Он осторожно разжал пальцы, стянул со стола пачку салфеток и тщательно вытер руку, чувствуя, что к нему внезапно вернулось спокойствие. А у Лареса рёбра вздымались с хриплыми выдохами, он даже не сразу открыл глаза, а когда веки всё-таки дрогнули, зелени во взгляде было больше, чем когда-либо.

Он выпрямился, выдохнул: «Эй…».

Часы пробили два. 

– Я так понимаю, сегодня ты остаёшься, – фыркнул Ларес. – Могу предложить ванну, ужин, виски, гостевую комнату и душевный разговор.

Ли не оставалось ничего, кроме как кивнуть.


	3. Chapter 3

[Нью-Йорк, Квинс, Флашинг, 14 декабря 1931 года]

 

Капитан уже привык повсюду разъезжать с Диего. Тот явно жил жизнью нескучной и занятой, и количество его связей и знакомых зачастую поражало воображение. Да и к их общим друзьям он по тому или иному вопросу наведывался достаточно часто, и капитан редко упускал возможность упасть ему на хвост – к тому же, Диего всегда предлагал сам.

Сейчас они находились у Лестера, в квартире, которая пахла одновременно кофе, табаком, алкоголем и ещё чем-то, пряным и жгучим.

– Как идут дела? – предприимчиво спросил Диего, бесцеремонно сметая с кресла неидентифицируемую груду вещей. 

– Дела идут, – Лестер пожал плечами, покосился на Мильтена. – Эй, выпусти ты уже свои бумажки из рук. 

– Вообще-то, это твои бумажки, – необидчивый Мильтен даже улыбнулся. – И по ним можно рассказать куда больше, чем «дела идут».

Лестер покачал головой, что, видимо, свидетельствовало о невыразимых страданиях.

– В следующий раз тебя отправлю с поставщиками разговаривать. Нагонишь на них такую же скуку, как на меня, сами цены скинут, лишь бы отвязаться.

Диего хмыкнул, заглянул через плечо Мильтена, вскинул бровь.

– А суммы-то и правда побольше стали.

– Опечатался, поди – сидит с этой чёртовой машинкой в темноте, – Лестер фыркнул, но видно было, что и он, на самом деле, доволен.

Капитан вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет, закурил, лениво наблюдая за беседой.

– В общем, дела и правда идут, – повторил Лестер, подводя итог. Пошарил под диваном, вытащил запылённую плоскую фляжку, отвинтил крышку и с удовольствием вдохнул. – Не знаю, получится ли у нас провернуть эти дела с местными – сырьё дорожает, как бы не остаться при своих же. Но пока волноваться рано.

Диего кивнул – его явно устроил такой ответ. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, пуская в воздух белые колечки дыма. Капитан выразительно посмотрел на фляжку.

– Кофе с виски? – мгновенно отреагировал Лестер.

– Без, пожалуйста, – весомо ответил капитан, – и когда я говорю «без», я имею в виду кофе.

Лестер со смешком отмахнулся, поднялся и начал рыться в ящиках стола. На стол поочерёдно были извлечены: кипа чистой бумаги, четыре пачки сигарет, упаковка бумажного клея и внушительная стопка разномастных купюр.

– Запас на чёрный день? – вскинув бровь, поинтересовался капитан.

– Точно, – ответил Лестер, выудил, наконец, из угла ящика то, что искал – прозрачную бутылку с янтарной жидкостью, протянул её Диего и отправился на поиски чистых стаканов.

– Олд Бушмилз, – прочитал тот, повертел бутылку в руках. – Ирландия. А это у тебя откуда?

– Одному британцу было нечем расплатиться за неоценимую помощь, – Лестер фыркнул, и, зажав раскуренную сигарету зубами, разлил виски на четверых. – Вот и посмотрим, на сколько неоценимой он её счёл.

Заинтересованный Диего принюхался, капитан – сразу сделал щедрый глоток.

– А ничего… – резюмировал он, едва заметно поморщившись, – ничего особенного.

– А у вас что происходит? – Мильтен заинтересованно взглянул на гостей. – Привык к новому начальству, капитан?

Тот фыркнул, оценив юмор.

– Начальству, кажется, сейчас не до наведения порядка в стройных рядах Нью-Йоркской полиции. 

– В смысле?

– В смысле, он наводит порядок в своей отдельно взятой голове, – нейтральным голосом ответил Диего.

– По крайней мере, его стало возможно вытянуть хоть куда-то из этого проклятого кокона работы, – капитан пожал плечами, снова закурил. – Раза два или три даже был у Лареса – правда, заезжал ненадолго, мы только первую партию в покер раскладывать начинали, а ему уже надо было, видите ли, куда-то бежать.

– Может, он не любит покер? 

– Да, это бы всё объяснило. – Диего ухмыльнулся. – И уж если на то пошло, первый-то раз он как раз и остался. 

– Ему пришлось пережить в квартире Лареса не самые лучшие времена своей жизни, – заметил Мильтен, – неудивительно, что ему…

– Конечно, человеку, дослужившемуся до начальника полиции, доставляют неудобства мелкие воспоминания, – махнул рукой Диего. – И вообще, дело вряд ли в этом.

– А в чём? – Полюбопытствовал Мильтен.

– Это же _Ларес_. Который явно интересуется нашим бравым начальником чуть больше положенного.

– Я думал, он больше по бабам, – хмыкнул капитан.

– Он больше по тем, кому не посчастливилось его заинтересовать. 

Лестер закашлялся, выдавил из себя:

– Но это же _Ли_ , – и немедленно закурил.

Радио довольно пронзительно возвестило о начале новой передачи.

– Вот бы эту штуку можно было выключать на расстоянии, – недовольно бросил Мильтен, поднимаясь, чтобы выкрутить громкость.

– Мечтатель нашёлся. Может, тебе ещё пластинки по заказу прокручивать?

– Было бы неплохо.

Ирландский виски подходил к концу – все перешли на старую добрую Канаду, она отчётливей пахла дымом, и была резковата, но оно было, пожалуй, даже привычней.

– А что там с нашими итальянскими друзьями? 

– Ну, по последним данным, наши итальянские друзья до сих пор общаются с не менее итальянским адвокатом, но даже он уже, похоже, понял, что не видать им больше ни Римского неба, ни даже Нью-Йоркского. Передачи принимаются по вторникам и средам, с десяти до шести.

– Да ну тебя.

– У них же ещё один остался, – как-то невпопад вырвалось у Мильтена. 

– На его месте я бы ещё весной сильно заинтересовался архитектурой Палермо и брал бы билет на первый лайнер, – хмыкнул капитан. – Ну а если нет… Выйдет когда-нибудь из своего подвала, а мы времени терять не будем.

– Звучит как удачный тост.

– Да тебе всё звучит как удачный тост, Диего. Слушай, Лестер, а пожевать у тебя ничего не найдётся?

 

[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Браунсвилль, 16 декабря 1931 года]

 

Небо казалось бескрайним и безжизненным, как это обычно бывало зимой. 

В одной из нью-йоркских подворотен, которую понемногу начинали обволакивать зимние сумерки, коротко щёлкнула зажигалка, и Ворон прикурил, с силой сжимая зубами сигарету. Остро запахло табаком. 

Зима только начиналась, но по улицам уже начинало развозить смешанную с грязью снежную кашу. От ветра мёрзли пальцы, поэтому одну руку Ворон продолжал держать в кармане своего тёмного пальто. 

На первый взгляд узкий проулок казался абсолютно пустым, если не считать бездомной собаки, которая шумно возилась, виляя хвостом, у одного из перевёрнутых мусорных баков. Однако уже через несколько секунд рядом с Вороном, словно из ниоткуда, появился другой человек – в желтоватом свете фонаря его тень, отбрасываемая на ближайшую облезшую стену, выглядела внушительно. 

Ворон хотел рассмеяться, но передумал – вместо этого по его тонким губам скользнула улыбка, которую только слепой назвал бы весёлой. 

– Не стоило ко мне так подкрадываться. 

– Я и не подкрадывался, – ответил человек. Мужчина стоял против света, поэтому в сгущавшихся сумерках его лицо различить было трудно. 

– Должен заметить, что ребята оказались удивительно сговорчивыми, – перешёл к делу Ворон. Он говорил, время от времени делая короткие затяжки и выдыхая густой табачный дым. 

– Ещё бы они не были сговорчивыми. Во-первых, эти парни знатоки своего дела, во-вторых, вряд ли в наше время кто-либо откажется от возможности хорошо заработать. Лучших людей для выполнения этой работы не сыскать во всём Нью-Йорке. А, может быть, и за его пределами. 

– Надеюсь, что ты прав, Торус, – Ворон перестал улыбаться и пристально посмотрел на своего собеседника. – Но пока эти люди будут заниматься самым сложным, я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне разобраться с кое-чем ещё. 

Торус ничего не ответил, только коротко повёл головой, словно показывая, что внимательно слушает. Ворон кивнул и продолжил. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты поручил кому-нибудь из наших людей провести несколько профилактических бесед со старыми знакомыми, – он достал из внутреннего кармана пальто стопку фотокарточек. – Ты, полагаю, некоторых из них знаешь лично. 

Торус не смотрел на снимки, но Ворон был прав – и без того понятно, кто изображён на них. 

– Возьми, – Ворон сунул фотографии в широкую ладонь Торуса. – Отдай их ребятам. Думаю, ты знаешь, с кого нужно начать. Но он, как ты помнишь, не особенно разговорчивый малый, так что сразу переходите к делу. 

– Вот так запросто грохнуть копа? Ты не думаешь, что если мы убьём этого человека, на нас начнётся настоящая охота и так легко отсидеться не получится? 

– То есть, ты считаешь, что они не ищут нас прямо сейчас? В любом случае, избавившись от него, мы решим несколько проблем сразу. И просмотри карточки. Там есть и те, то просто помогал ему. Этих возьми живыми. Они могут здорово пригодиться. С кого начать, решай сам. 

Нельзя было сказать, что Торус испытывал особенный восторг от плана Ворона – с его точки зрения, нужно было заняться основными проблемами, а не гоняться за кем-то из чувства личной мести. Мотивы Ворона были ему ясны, но он также понимал, что таким образом можно нажить себе ещё больше проблем. 

С другой стороны, избавиться от капитана было бы и впрямь неплохо. 

– Но что бы ты ни решил, – повторил Ворон, – человек, который называет себя Джоном Доу, должен умереть. 

– Я всё понял, – Торуса раздражало, когда ему повторяли по несколько раз одно и то же. Будто он идиот. 

Ворон не обратил на недовольный тон Торуса никакого внимания, продолжая рассматривать грязный переулок, явно думая о чём-то отвлечённом. 

– Тебя подвезти? – Торус кивнул в сторону чёрного фургона, припаркованного в конце улицы.   
– Не стоит. Я хочу пройтись пару кварталов пешком. 

– Ты же в курсе, что Браунсвилль – не самое безопасное место в городе, верно? 

Ворон не выдержал – всё-таки рассмеялся коротко, и ответил, как казалось на первый взгляд, немного невпопад: 

– Думаю, мы с ним поладим. 

Швырнув под ноги окурок, он зашагал прочь, чувствуя, как подошвы скользят по обледенелом тротуару и вязнут в рыхлом снегу. Торус, провожавший Ворона несколько недоумённым взглядом, только и мог, что проворчать, когда фигура в длинном пальто скрылась за ближайшим углом: 

– Ненормальный... Всегда подозревал, что большинство белых – слегка чокнутые. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхеттэн, Нолита, 17 декабря 1931 года]

 

Было почти одиннадцать вечера, на улице дул промозглый ветер, и капитан поёжился, кутаясь в куртку. В тот момент он жутко завидовал Ли, который ушёл с работы часов в семь (бросил задумчивое «До завтра», несколько рассеяно пожал руку на прощание и исчез), тогда как капитану пришлось задержаться из-за не сданных вовремя отчётов, и только теперь у него была возможность отправиться, наконец, на заслуженный отдых. 

Запах города казался капитану особенно омерзительным. На самом деле, он до сих пор не сильно-то любил Нью-Йорк, но в нём было своё особое очарование. Сегодняшний вечер очередной раз напомнил ему о том, что из себя представляет этот город. 

Продвигаясь по тёмной улице, он прекрасно слышал чужие шаги за спиной, но решил прикинуться беззаботным болваном, который ничего не замечает вокруг. И оставался таковым до тех пор, пока не свернул за угол. 

«Сопляки», – подумал он. 

Он помнил правило, усвоенное много лет назад: с любым противником, представляющим хоть какую-то опасность, нужно расправляться с максимальной жестокостью; рассуждать о гуманизме и человеколюбии в такой ситуации аморальней, чем самая жестокая вещь, которую только можно сделать. 

Их, кажется, было трое. 

С невероятной чёткостью капитан различил поступь подходящего сзади, он был сосредоточен настолько, что слышал шорох верёвки в чужих руках и, кажется, даже почувствовал запах стали, который источал нож в руках другого человека, ждущего своей очереди. 

«Существуют разные способы накидывания верёвки, – с едва заметной ухмылкой размышлял капитан, прислушиваясь к запахам и звукам, – но в идеальном варианте верёвка закидывается обеими руками простой петлёй – это не даёт противнику никакой информации для осмысления, он не успевает даже испугаться. После этого одна из рук уходит между лопаток и кулаком упирается в плечо. Дальнейшее – проще простого». 

Капитан подумал, что его вряд ли хотели задушить – вероятнее всего, пока один держал бы его таким образом, другой бы просто пырнул ножом, а третий, как вожак, оценил бы работу и забрал ценные вещи. Которых, впрочем, у капитана с собой было немного. Точнее, не было совсем. Если не считать пары баксов мелочью, которая валялась у него по карманам. 

Верёвка, коснувшаяся шеи, была простой бечёвкой. Капитан слегка присел, не позволяя себя приподнять. Осев, он нащупал штанину нападавшего, и, крепко вцепившись в тонкий материал, развернулся на месте. Всё произошло за считанные секунды – противник, вероятно, не ожидал такого поворота событий и не успел никак среагировать, когда чертовски тяжёлый кулак снизу врезался в его живот. Бандит согнулся пополам, пытаясь вспомнить как дышать, после чего его вывернуло остатками ужина на асфальт, заляпывая куртку, брюки и волосы.

Второй сразу же выскочил на капитана, увидев, как товарищ падает на землю. Противников нельзя недооценивать, поэтому капитан, зная, что у второго в руках находится нож, не хотел сокращать дистанцию до критической, он не мог с точностью сказать, насколько подготовлен этот парень – может быть, он был намного сильнее и агрессивнее того, что сейчас булькает блевотиной на расстоянии пары метров. 

Здесь было не обойтись без похожего шокирующего удара локтем или головой. 

Стремительно схватив противника за грудки, капитан, чуть склонив голову набок, нанёс удар, выбив парню несколько зубов, а за ним ударом ноги – и нож из руки. За те мгновения, что ушли на это, третий бандит подбежал к капитану сзади, целясь кастетом в рёбра с явственной целью их переломать. Услышав шаги за несколько секунд до сокрушительного удара, капитан обернулся, уходя в сторону и позволив противнику по инерции пролететь метр. Он не удержался от того, чтобы наподдать пролетавшему мимо мужчине ногой под зад – тот потерял равновесие и впечатался физиономией в асфальт. 

Настроение у капитана и в отрыве от этих лягушачьих выкормышей было не самое лучшее, поэтому он, оценив ситуацию, выхватил, наконец, из кобуры револьвер. 

– Блажен безумный, щенки, – озвучил он собственные мысли, оглядывая плоды своих трудов, – мысли философские не мучают. Кто такие? 

Внятно ему ответить никто не удосужился: один сукин сын на трясущихся конечностях пытался подняться, распространяя вокруг себя рвотное амбре, второй скулил, плюясь кровью и собирая зубы, и только третий был более или менее вменяем – разве что рожу расцарапал, когда на асфальт падал. 

– Девки позорные, – констатировал капитан и повёл револьвером, веля бандитам подняться. – Оружие – на землю. Попробуете бежать – пристрелю к чёртовой матери всех. А теперь выстроились в шеренгу и шагайте впереди. Вам повезло, что полицейский департамент рядом, то-то подарочек будет дежурным. Вы арестованы, кстати, что-то там про ваши сучьи права, подонки, и бла-бла-бла. 

Продолжая ворчать, он держал парней на прицеле. Те шли впереди, то и дело спотыкаясь. Капитан жалел, что не взял с собой хотя бы пару наручников – тогда было бы куда веселее, но кто мог подумать, что он нарвётся на этих недоумков. 

– Шевелите булками, вашу мать, – зло прошипел он. 

Сержант, имени которого капитан даже не помнил, встрепенулся, когда на пороге появилось четверо человек, трое из которых имели на лицах явственные отпечатки побоев. Лицо же капитана выражало ненависть ко всему живому. 

– Оформляйте, – заявил капитан, почёсывая грязным пальцем правый глаз. 

– Что случилось? – сержант тревожно посмотрел на арестованных. 

– Плодотворная прогулка, – ответил капитан, зевая. Спать ему хотелось зверски – он порядком устал за день, ещё и эти трое... 

– Бумажной волокиты предстоит... – тут же приуныл полицейский. 

Капитан скривился. 

– Сукины дети, – сказал он. – Напали на меня, когда я шёл по улице. 

Сержант покачал головой, не то досадуя на разгул преступности, не то укоряя нападавших за их неосмотрительность. 

– Какие там камеры свободны? До утра посидят. Утром разберёмся, кто и откуда. 

Сказать было легко – в камеры-то посадить этих троих было проще простого, но вот оформлять документы – та ещё волокита. Мысленно матерясь, капитан ещё почти час занимался заполнением бумаг и обещая себе напиться в хлам на следующий же день. В тот момент капитан ещё не подозревал, что выспаться ему в ближайшее время – как и напиться до потери памяти – не предстоит.


	4. Chapter 4

[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Бруклин-Хайтс, 17-18 декабря 1931 года]

 

Ли оставил машину на служебной стоянке – часа было вполне достаточно, чтобы не только добраться до Бруклина, но и пройти последние две остановки пешком.

Ситуация с Ларесом окончательно спуталась клубком, и нужно было что-то решать.

У Ли было время на размышления и даже на некое подобие рефлексии, но разобраться в себе он никак не мог. И тем более он не мог понять Лареса. 

Он никогда не задумывался о том, что ему может не претить такая связь с мужчиной; да он в принципе никогда не мыслил в таком направлении. У него и женщин-то было не так уж много.

Ларес же явно мог похвастаться богатым и… разнообразным опытом.

Но он не отталкивал от себя. Он был искренним, человечным и, по крайней мере, в случае с Ли, бескорыстным.

И ещё почему-то (от одного осознания этой мысли у Ли возникало стойкое желание назвать себя непроходимым идиотом) казался безумно одиноким.

По дороге Ли пытался упорядочить хаотично мелькавшие мысли, но получалось из рук вон плохо; в задумчивости своей, он прошёл мимо оборванной нищей, вернулся, вручил ей тридцать центов мелочью. Не выслушивая благодарностей и не задумываясь о том, а что же им двигало в такую минуту, нырнул в знакомый двор.

Чистая гулкая парадная встретила его тишиной и долгожданным спокойствием. Он закурил ещё до того, как добрался до двери Лареса, поэтому перед ним предстал с зажжённой сигаретой в зубах, растерянный и неспокойный.

– Да ты сегодня один, – тот усмехнулся, пропуская Ли в квартиру, пахнущую табаком и одеколоном. – Надо же, а я уже и не надеялся.

Ли сдёрнул куртку, повесил на крючок.

– Пристрелю, – пообещал он, отправляя на вешалку и кобуру. – Ей-богу, пристрелю.

– Я тоже рад тебя видеть. 

Явно проигрывавший в разговорах Ли что-то невнятно пробормотал, прошёл вслед за Ларесом в светлую гостиную. Тот завозился возле проигрывателя, меняя пластинку – Харта на Гершвина. 

– Что нового? – спросил он, как ни в чём ни бывало, как будто это было самым естественным вопросом, как будто их связывали давние дружеские отношения. 

– Тебе криминальные сводки? Или прогноз погоды? – фыркнул Ли. – Думаю, нового ты ни здесь, ни там не услышишь. Что тебя интересует? Немцы? Политика? Биржа?

– Спасибо, Джейк Барнс, – насмешливо протянул Ларес, привычным движением отодвигая ряд книг на верхней полке шкафа и, не глядя, вытягивая бутылку. – Газеты… Хм, Хайленд Квин, неплохо. Так вот, газеты я и сам как-нибудь прочитаю.

– Тогда избавь меня от расспросов, будь добр.

Ларес обернулся, изобразив возмущение на лице.

– А что, ты сюда молчать приехал?

Виски звонко льётся по стаканам. Одна песня сменяет другую.

– Разумеется, нет, Бретт, – Ли слишком быстро поддался на провокацию, сам того не заметив, – разумеется, нет.

Ли отчаянно не понимал, почему теряет голову, а Ларес не желал помогать ему в решении этой проблемы. 

Они говорили о каких-то невнятных пустяках вроде недавней демонстрации или сентябрьского дебюта долгоиграющих пластинок, – впрочем, говорил в основном Ларес; Ли просто кивал рассеянно, подтверждая или опровергая очередной факт. Он не столько был не осведомлён обо всём, сколько удивлялся многосторонности сидевшего перед ним человека, который, кажется, был в курсе любой сферы жизни.

Пили мелкими глотками, обсуждали пустяки, и Ли прямо-таки чувствовал, как надсадно скрипят песчинки утекающего времени. 

Он не знал, с чего начать разговор – потому что Ларес вёл себя непринуждённо и спокойно, как ни в чём ни бывало, и ему уже начало казаться, что ничего и не было вовсе.

– Послушай, – начал он, несколько неловко. Он втайне надеялся, что Ларес проявит чудеса такта и отзывчивости, но чуда не произошло. Ларес взирал на него с интересом и плохо скрываемым весельем. – Я пришёл, чтобы поговорить. Не отвлекаясь на твои дурацкие шутки и…

– Так это же замечательно, что ты пришёл, – одобрительно кивнул Ларес. – Ты не похож на тех, кто сбегает после первого же…

– Пожалуйста, прекрати. Я не договорил. 

– И не надо. Ты своими нотациями обесценишь все мои приоритеты, – Ларес говорил шутливо, но нотка раздражения в голосе присутствовала. – Все свои принципы ты оставил за порогом… Причём ещё в прошлый раз.

У Ли опять выбило почву из-под ног. Ларес мастерски тасовал факты, выворачивая правду наизнанку – она не становилась менее правдивой, но выглядела совершенно неподобающе. 

Ларес хлопнул его по колену, рассмеялся – «И слава богу!», и Ли, нервно сглотнув, понял – и вправду оставил. И принципы, и совесть, и много ещё чего. Такого бы никогда не произошло, если бы не стечение обстоятельств – и Ларес. Ларес, который сейчас расстёгивал пуговицы на его рубашке, вытягивал ремень из брюк, целовал в шею и не чувствовал ни капли неудобства.

– От жизни надо получать удовольствие, Роберт.

Пластинка с шипением завершила проигрывание, оставив обоих в странной тишине.  
Они смотрели друг на друга с полминуты – Ли настороженно, Ларес – с неизменной блуждающей улыбкой. Разговоры опять были посланы к чёрту. 

Действия решали всё, а слова, ну кому нужны слова.

У Ли было другое мнение на этот счёт, но он решил придержать его при себе – иначе бы обесцениваться стало уже то, во что верил он. Почему бы и нет – в конце концов, за прошедшие две, да даже почти три недели, ничего не рухнуло, он не начал мучиться кошмарами, и мучился он разве что от непонимания ситуации.

Он с удивлением обнаружил, что у него дрожат пальцы, и пуговицы на светлой, в голубизну, шёлковой рубашке Лареса поддаются с трудом. То, что он вообще расстёгивает эту проклятую рубашку, его уже не удивляло.

Одежда слетела на пол мятым комом. 

– Ох ты ж чёрт, – хмыкнул Ларес, отрываясь от Ли и с восторгом, пусть и нарочно преувеличенным, оглядывая литые мышцы торса. – Вот чем вы в полиции занимаетесь? Следите за собой?

Ли огрызнулся, укусил острое, худое плечо.

Диван оказался на поверку узким и неудобным, к тому же скрипучим – впрочем, это мало их отвлекало. 

Шипение граммофона – тем более.

Всё закончилось быстро и внезапно: Ларес вывернулся, соскользнул с дивана, потянув за собой ничего не понимающего Ли. Расстёгнутые брюки упали к щиколоткам – остались на полу, продолжая цепочку раскиданной одежды. 

Прижимаясь гибким взмокшим телом, Ларес вынудил его попятиться, едва не вталкивая в просторную комнату дальше по коридору, и Ли сдался под натиском горячих ладоней и умелых поцелуев, и осознал себя только в тот момент, когда стало нестерпимо холодно от того, что живая тёплая тяжесть больше не касалась груди и живота, а сам он оказался лежащим на прохладных белоснежных – даже в темноте – простынях.

Ларес – точнее, его силуэт, – сидел возле него на коленях, сжимая в руке квадратик белой бумаги. Рванул зубами, разрывая упаковку, потянулся, бесцеремонно отталкивая руку Ли. Уверенно раскатал резинку по его члену, твёрдому и горячему, сжал у основания и тут же отпустил – Ли лихорадочно дёрнулся, вздрогнув, и шумно выдохнул. Потолок снова безжалостно плыл перед глазами, а чужая рука, слабо, но настойчиво удерживавшая за запястье одновременно и раздражала, и всё больше пробуждала желание извернуться, подмять под себя жилистое, гибкое тело, вжать его в свежие простыни. 

Совершенно ненормальное желание – но с Ларесом быть нормальным было себе дороже. 

Звеняще скрипнула жестянка, и неумолимо горячая ладонь вернулась на место, обхватила, скользкая и вязкая. 

Ли без усилий выдернул руку, впился подрагивающими пальцами в плечи, рывком впечатал Лареса лопатками в подушки. Тот и сейчас умудрялся усмехаться – полумрак комнаты почти скрывал его лицо, но тихий смешок Ли не мог не расслышать.

Они сплелись так тесно, что любое движение и даже судорожный вздох не могли остаться незамеченными. Глаза их были настолько близко, что темнота больше не скрадывала взгляды.

– Если хотел полежать и помолчать, – серьёзным голосом произнёс Ларес, и сверкнули в усмешке зубы, – мог бы выбрать более удобную позицию.

Ли шутку оценил – жёсткие пальцы до синяков впились в бедро, притягивая его ближе. Его на секунду ударило осознанием того, что – и рациональное зерно погасло, оставляя всё на совести Ли. Он медленно втиснулся в горячее, неподатливое тело – Ларес зашипел, выгнулся, впился в его шею возле проступающей бьющейся жилки, слизывая капельки проступившей испарины – боль вспыхнула, и так и угасла, не разгораясь.

Острые колени стиснули рёбра, щиколотки сомкнулись на крестце. Было странно, неловко, непривычно – и до неприличного хорошо. 

Ларес часто дышал, кусался и царапал широкую спину – то упирался затылком в подушку, то, вздрагивая, выгибался, обхватывал руками шею, ладони вжимал в плечи, тянулся целоваться. 

Он-то нисколько не заботился о контроле.

Душный густой воздух выбивал из сил обоих, и каждое действие казалось тягуче медленным и оттого ещё более нестерпимым. В голове у Ли зашумело так, что и звуков стало не слышно – и практически сразу наползла душная плотная волна, от которой зарябило в глазах, и мышцы скрутило тугой судорогой. Перед широко распахнутыми глазами помутилось. Острая судорога и приятная тянущая боль сменили друг друга за считанные доли секунды – и только потом Ли вспомнил, что нужно дышать. 

Ларес требовательно притиснул его к себе, продолжая покрывать укусами шею и плечи. Ли, не осознавая и половины действий, не в силах даже вдохнуть нормально, протиснул руку между взмокшими от пота телами, скользнул ладонью по впалому животу, сомкнул пальцы на его члене. Несколько нервных, смазанных движений хватило с лихвой – Ларес даже не застонал, выдохнул на полукрике, дёрнулся, теряя разом жёсткость и углы. Зрачки сузились, на мгновение перестав реагировать на свет – вернее, его отсутствие. 

***  
Нестерпимо хотелось многих вещей сразу. Спать. Курить. Выпить. Продолжать.

Ларес молча прикурил две сигареты, одну сунул в пальцы Ли. Вытянулся на простынях, стащив на себя большую часть покрывала – влажная кожа стремительно остывала под холодным сухим воздухом, и тепло исчезало. 

Табак не помогал отдышаться, но здорово приводил в порядок голову.

– Не думал, что тебе так нравится Гершвин, – произнёс он насмешливо и глуховато, повернул голову к Ли и прищурился в темноте, стараясь поймать его выражение лица.

– А ты не думай, – вяло отмахнулся Ли. – Думать надо было раньше.

Ларес рассмеялся, а Ли порадовался, что сумрак скрывает его собственное выражение лица.

Дальнейшее скомкалось в одну беспорядочную цепочку событий – и единственное, в чём Ли был уверен, так это в том, что когда он открыл глаза, будильник показывал час дня. Мозг проснулся мгновенно, подбодренный осознанием того, что ему следовало бы быть в полицейском управлении ещё три часа назад; тело реагировало на пробуждение гораздо медленнее. Виной тому была и бессонная ночь, и общая расслабленность, и цепкие, опутавшие его объятия безмятежно спящего Лареса. Тот, кажется, даже во сне умудрялся улыбаться.

– Твою же мать, – сдавленно просипел Ли. Стряхнул с себя Лареса, резко сел на кровати – голова не замедлила закружиться, – сцапал со стола предусмотрительно оставленный стакан с водой и залпом опрокинул в себя. Стало немного легче.

– Да всё равно же проспал, – Ларес потянулся, покосился на часы. Спросонья его голос звучал ниже, чем обычно. – Смысл теперь суетиться. Хочешь кофе?

Его болото сна явно было сегодня не столь зыбким, он прикрыл глаза – как ему казалось, на пару минут, услышав только как застучала по раковине вода в ванной комнате. Но когда остатки сна окончательно растворились в утреннем воздухе, Ли уже маячил за полуприкрытой дверью в коридор, стараясь не глядеть на зеркало, откуда на него смотрел тревожно всё ещё заспанный – холодная вода не сильно помогла, – человек в изрядно измятой рубашке, из-под ворота которой явственно виднелись багровые синяки и засосы. Вдобавок от жёсткой ткани, хранящей ещё на себе следы крахмала, начали мелко саднить многочисленные царапины на спине. 

Ли вздохнул, мысленно выругался – на лице его читалась непередаваемая смесь эмоций, – но времени на то, чтобы заскочить домой или уж, тем более, позволить себе потратить его на чашку кофе, вряд ли кардинально повлиявшего на ситуацию, не было. Как, впрочем, и выбора.

– Дверь закрыть не хочешь? – спросил он, застёгивая наглухо куртку. Хоть голос звучал более-менее нормально, и на том спасибо. Что по его поводу подумают в департаменте, он знать не желал.

Ларес появился в дверном проёме совершенно растрёпанный, завёрнутый в халат – зимой в неотапливаемых многоквартирных домах было довольно прохладно.

– Да что может произойти? – хмыкнул он, с хрустом расправляя плечи. – У меня тут и так, как ты изволил однажды выразиться, проходной двор. 

Ли не хотелось затягивать прощание, у него в голове единственной мыслью билось то, как поскорее оказаться на рабочем месте, привлекая к себе как можно меньше внимания. Он завозился с замком, вздрогнув, когда горячие, сухие спросонья губы прижались к шее пониже уха – всего на мгновенье.

– Ох, хотел бы я увидеть лица ваших стенографисток, когда они увидят тебя в таком виде, – фыркнул Ларес, – и передавай привет Мэри Мэтьюз. 

Ли предпочёл ничего не отвечать, сбегая вниз по лестнице.

Вот и поговорили.

В квартире, несмотря на день, было сумрачно – белое зимнее солнце безуспешно пыталось пробиться сквозь плотный слой туч, а света Ларес включать не хотел. Лень расплескалась по всему дому, и запах кофе и сигарет с трудом вплетался в сонный воздух. 

Горячая вода пробуждала не столько разум, сколько ноющую боль в спине и суставах. Ларес не взялся бы сказать, сколько им удалось проспать, но явно недостаточно.

Раз уж даже Ли, – он усмехнулся, – умудрился настолько опоздать.

Ментоловый вкус листерина смыл остатки виски и табака, резкий аромат мыла избавил от прочих запахов, но улыбку с лица было стереть куда сложнее.

Накинув рубашку, на ходу застёгивая брючный ремень, он вышел босой в кухню. Пол, не закрытый ковром, был практически ледяным – пришлось спешно искать домашние туфли (один оказался в гостиной, другой таинственным образом переместился под кровать).

Патефон зашуршал пластинкой.

I can be happy, I can be sad  
I can be good or I can be bad  
It all depends on you

За окном кружили редкие снежинки, от белого света хотелось жмуриться. День обещал быть отличным. 

Звонок в дверь он услышал только со второго или даже с третьего раза. Вышел в коридор, сжимая в руке дымящуюся чашку, откинул замок.

На пороге стояли двое – и лица их ничего хорошего не предвещали.

– Кажется, вы адресом ошиблись, – пробормотал Ларес, предпринял попытку захлопнуть дверь, но молчаливые фигуры шагнули в дверной проём, явно не имея никаких добрых намерений – он успел только заметить блеснувшее лезвие в руке. Дальше действовали инстинкты. 

Обжигающий кофе выплеснулся в лицо одного из незваных гостей – тот взвыл, на секунду потеряв ориентацию в пространстве, и тут же ему в переносицу с неприятным хрустом врезалась кружка. Занесённый нож вспорол вовремя вскинутую ладонь, отлетел от толчка. Ларес вцепился в широкий воротник тренчкота, резко дёрнул, целясь коленом в живот – из груди нападавшего со свистом вылетел воздух, а сам он согнулся, выкатив глаза. 

Ларес с усилием протиснулся между дверным косяком и судорожно пытающимся вздохнуть телом, больно зацепился плечом. Ладонь пылала, кровь капала на рубашку, растекаясь неровными пятнами.

Он даже не помнил, как бежал вниз по лестнице – скачками, гулко отдававшимися болью в ступнях, в и без того отзывавшемся ломотой теле.

Он только надеялся, что внизу его не ждёт ещё одна тёплая встреча.


	5. Chapter 5

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Нолита – Бруклин, Бруклин-Хайтс, 18 декабря 1931 года]

 

Капитан немало удивился, когда перед ним, словно из ниоткуда, появился Диего. Более того, на его лице явственно читалось беспокойство, а капитан смутно помнил, когда видел нечто подобное в последний раз, да и к тому же Диего вряд ли бы стал заявляться в штаб-квартиру просто так. Выходит, случилось что-то серьёзное. 

Капитан нахмурился. Кажется, хреновая ночь плавно перетекла в хреновое утро, а за ним – и в хреновый день. Впрочем, часы показывали почти пять вечера, поэтому хреновым становился скорее вечер.

– Ларес пропал, – безо всякого вступления сказал Диего.

– Не понял, – капитан встал со своего места. 

– Что здесь непонятного? – немного раздражённо спросил Диего. – Говорю тебе – Ларес пропал. Я только что от него – заехал уточнить пару вопросов, но дома его не оказалось. Более того – дверь квартиры была открыта, а в самой квартире – страшный бардак. Словом, я не знаю, драка там произошла или кто-то что-то искал... Но Лареса не было. И как-то не похоже, что он вышел прогуляться до ближайшего магазина. 

– Чёрт, – сквозь зубы выдохнул капитан. История звучала очень скверно. 

– Нужно узнать, кто видел его последним. Может быть, хоть что-то прояснится – я сам был у него несколько дней назад. И стоит поехать осмотреть его квартиру. В одиночку я туда, как ты понимаешь, соваться не рискнул. 

– Да... стоит оставить это дело полиции, – хмыкнул капитан. – Кстати, о полиции! Может быть, спросить Ли? Мне кажется, в этом есть определённый смысл... – Наклонившись к Диего, он тихо добавил: – Опоздал сегодня на три часа, явился помятый и... ну знаешь... Я, конечно, ничего не хочу сказать, но... 

Диего закашлялся так, словно пытался скрыть смешок. 

– Ладно, неважно, – сказал он в итоге. – Если Ларесу удалось сбежать, то нужно попытаться узнать, где он может скрываться. Конечно, это в лучшем случае. Если его не... 

– Опросить его знакомых – они могут знать, – капитан рассеяно почесал небритую щёку. – Я помню только Мордрага, честно говоря. Того парня, который был в порту. Но я понятия не имею, где его искать теперь. Наверняка должен быть кто-то ещё... 

– Вот как мы поступим, – прервал его Диего, который тоже не любил тратить время на пустую болтовню. – Вы с Ли поезжайте в квартиру Лареса и осмотритесь там. Я попытаюсь выяснить у ребят из порта, куда мог направиться Ларес. Если допустить, конечно, что мы ищем его самого, а не его труп.

– Мне всегда нравился твой оптимизм, Диего, – заметил капитан. 

– Я просто реалист, который здраво смотрит на вещи. 

– И как же ты собираешься искать в порту нужных людей? 

– Кажется, пришло время снова проведать Лестера, – Диего усмехнулся в усы. – Они там с Мильтеном совсем погрязли в делах с канадцами. Им тоже стоит встряхнуться.

Распрощавшись с Диего, капитан почти бегом бросился к кабинету Ли. Стучаться у него привычки не было, а тогда он и вовсе ворвался в помещение, едва не снеся по пути дверь. 

– Что такое? – недовольно проворчал Ли, не отрываясь от бумаг, которые безуспешно пытался разобрать. По мнению капитана, это больше походило на бессмысленное перекладывание одной стопки макулатуры в другую. 

– Ларес пропал, – сказал капитан. – Диего... 

– Ага, – на автомате откликнулся Ли, и только через пару секунд встрепенулся. На его лице явственно читалось недоумение. – Что? Кто? 

– Ларес. Помнишь такого? Живёт в Бруклин Хайтс. Вроде как наш друг, – последовал едкий ответ. 

Капитан захлопнул дверь, не желая, чтобы разговор был кем-то услышан. 

– Ближе к сути. Диего сказал мне, что заехал к нему только что по делам и увидел у него в квартире погром. Да и дверь была незаперта. Самого Лареса там не оказалось. Как давно ты его видел? 

Ли, кажется, ещё не очень понимая, что происходит, ответил: 

– Недавно. 

– Это понятно, – раздражённо сказал капитан. – Но можно конкретнее? 

– Ты что, меня допрашиваешь? – хмыкнул Ли. Капитан на короткое мгновение прижал ладонь к лицу и покачал головой, затем продолжил: 

– Ебать! Ты что, не понял? Или ещё не проснулся? Оторвись от своих бумаг и вслушайся в то, что я говорю. Лареса могли убить. Или похитить. Или бог знает, что ещё. Поэтому я и спрашиваю – как давно ты его видел и не было ли там чего подозрительного. 

– Несколько часов назад, днём. Заезжал по одному вопросу, – последнюю фразу Ли добавил быстро, и звучала она почти как нелепое оправдание, – и если бы я заметил что-то подозрительное, то наверняка бы запомнил. 

Капитан выразительно посмотрел на явственно виднеющиеся из-под смятого воротника рубашки Ли свежие засосы и не стал говорить о том, что оправдание начальника полиции звучало так себе – не самый неподходящий был момент для скользких шуток.

– Ну да, точно, – капитан о чём-то задумался, и после короткой паузы добавил: – Диего поехал искать людей, с которыми был знаком Ларес. А нам с тобой стоит поторопиться и осмотреть его квартиру. 

– Стоило бы вызвать туда наряд полиции. 

Капитан посмотрел на Ли как на сумасшедшего: 

– Надеюсь, это была шутка. Ты его ещё в розыск подай!

Ли, кажется, что-то осознав, шумно выдохнул. 

– Ну да. Точно. Ладно, – он быстро сложил бумаги в ящик стола и запер его на ключ. – Совсем забыл, о ком мы говорим.

Добирались они до квартиры Лареса на общественном транспорте, благоразумно решив, что если за домом следят, то полицейская машина может привлечь излишнее внимание. Дверь в квартиру была прикрыта, но, как и сказал Диего, не заперта. Стоило Ли с капитаном оказаться внутри, как в ноздри им сразу же ударил резкий запах алкоголя. 

В помещении творился настоящий бардак – мебель, конечно, в большинстве своём была цела (если исключить сломанную полку у самого входа, парочку стульев и ещё какую-то мелочь), но было очевидно, что побывавшие здесь люди явно что-то искали. Под ногами хрустели перебитые музыкальные пластинки. 

Из ящиков и шкафов были вынуты все вещи и бумаги, некоторые – изодраны в клочья, словно кто-то вымещал на них свою злость. Домашняя библиотека, которая скрывала за собой контрабандный алкоголь, являла собой печальное зрелище: книги валялись на полу, большинство бутылок оказались перебиты, и сразу стало понятно, откуда взялся тот самый запах, который встретил их на пороге квартиры. 

На глаза Ли попался листок, на котором ровным почерком значилось несколько слов. Листок этот был прикреплён к спинке дивана в гостиной. 

– Джон, – позвал Ли, который вообще-то никогда не обращался к капитану по имени. Тот не откликнулся. – Джон, – уже громче сказал Ли, но капитан снова не обратил на это внимания. Ли решил, что тот увлечён разглядыванием чего-то на полу в коридоре. – Джон! 

Капитан, наконец, повернулся – скорее на звук, чем на оклик по имени – и посмотрел на хмурого Ли, который демонстрировал ему какой-то клочок бумаги. 

– Что там у тебя? – он подошёл к Ли, принимая из его рук записку. Окинув её взглядом, он спросил. – Что это за бред? 

– Ворон, – коротко ответил Ли, поджав губы. Капитан не мог не заметить, как он побледнел. 

– Я вижу, что Ворон. Я-то думал, этот ублюдок сбежал тогда обратно в свою сраную Италию – или откуда он там выполз, когда вы взяли Гомеза. 

– Я тоже так думал. К сожалению. 

Капитан снова посмотрел на короткую записку, на которой было написано издевательское «С наступающим Рождеством», а в подписи значилось – «Ворон» – и смял её в ладони. Гнев поднялся изнутри удушливой волной. Больше всего в тот момент капитан желал голыми руками вцепиться в глотку ублюдку и смотреть, как тот хрипит и корчится. 

– Сукин сын, – капитан выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. – Там в коридоре кровь. Не знаю, кому она принадлежит. И, честно говоря, не очень хочу знать.

Ли проследовал за капитаном в коридор и окинул взглядом место происшествия. 

– И осколки на полу. И какие-то пятна, – Ли присел на корточки, чтобы лучше разглядеть их, – похоже на кофе. 

– Ну, это мало о чём говорит. Кроме того, что Ларес, скорее всего, вышел открывать с кружкой кофе в руках. И та разбилась. С другой стороны, – задумчиво протянул капитан, – если она разбилась о чью-то голову, у Лареса был шанс убежать. 

– Но мы не знаем, сколько их здесь было, – мрачно ответил Ли, поднимаясь на ноги. – Что за дурная привычка – не спрашивать, кто пришёл, – проворчал он, едва заметно прикусывая губу. 

– Нет смысла попрекать Лареса за это, по крайней мере, сейчас, – хмыкнул капитан, поскрёб затылок и предложил. – Стоит опросить соседей. Вдруг кто-то что-то слышал? 

Ли снова выдохнул. Вид у него был немного растерянный. 

– Да, ты прав, – согласился он. – Так ты говоришь, Диего поехал к Лестеру?

– Вроде того. Кто-то может быть в курсе, куда мог деться наш друг… Если, конечно, опустить версию с похищением или убийством. Но пока всё не выясним, возвращаться к этому варианту не будем. Ты же помнишь Мордрага? Такого, с высоким голосом и в голубом шарфике? Он может что-то знать, нам нужен его адрес. Он или кто-нибудь из его знакомых, возможно, натолкнут нас на дельные мысли. 

Лицо Ли преобразилось – так, словно он только что вспомнил нечто важное. 

– Роско! – сказал он. 

– Роско? Кто это? 

– Я вспомнил. Когда я ещё жил здесь... – Ли прервал сам себя. – А, неважно. Ларес общался с этим человеком. Кажется, обсуждал какие-то свои дела. Роско работает в одном из ресторанов недалеко отсюда. Может быть, стоит и к нему наведаться? 

– Отличная идея, – капитан хлопнул Ли по плечу. – Тогда езжай к нему, а мне, пожалуй, стоит заняться опросом свидетелей. Господи Иисусе, ну и нудятина... 

– Тогда встретимся здесь через... часа полтора-два? 

Капитан бросил короткий взгляд на часы. 

– Договорились.

Это были самые мучительные два часа за почти прошедший день, потому что капитан терпеть не мог общаться с людьми. Одно дело – вести допросы подозреваемых, и совершенно другое – стучаться в чужие двери, словно странствующий проповедник, и повторять одним и те же слова, тыкая людям в лицо полицейским значком. И было бы даже не так обидно, если бы опрос этот давал хоть какие-то результаты. Капитан уже совсем было отчаялся, когда дверь ему открыла весьма занятная особа, на которой из одежды был один пеньюар. Будь эта леди лет на двадцать младше, это выглядело бы весьма очаровательно, но старая кошёлка, видимо, была не в курсе, что в её возрасте носить подобное противопоказано. Капитан коротко закашлялся, представился и рассказал о цели своего визита. 

Пожилая леди же, затягиваясь сигаретой через мундштук и бросая несколько неуместные взгляды, улыбнулась и лениво проговорила: 

– Кое-что было. Определённо точно. Я видела из окна двух мужчин, которых прежде здесь не наблюдала. 

– Замечательно. Вы можете рассказать мне, как они выглядели и как себя вели? 

– О да, – протянула женщина, – как я говорила, их было двое. Оба спортивного телосложения, в тёмной одежде. Они торопливо выскочили из дома. Одного, кажется, здорово шатало, словно пьяного, второй его придерживал. Они сели в небольшой чёрный фургон – и уехали.

– С ними больше никого не было? Я имею ввиду... Может быть, они выходили вместе вашим соседом двумя этажами ниже. Ларес. Вы его знаете? 

– Да, разумеется. Очень приятный молодой человек. Что-то случилось?

«О господи», – мысленно произнёс капитан, поглядывая на свою довольно странную собеседницу. 

– Всё в порядке. Я всего лишь уточняю. То есть, их было двое. Вы не помните, в котором примерно часу это было? – капитан делал пометки в своём видавшем виды блокноте в коричневой потёртой обложке. 

– Точно вам не скажу, но где-то между двумя и тремя часами пополудни. Я как раз тогда... 

– Ага, – перебил её капитан, не желая знать, чем именно занималась эта явно не по возрасту одетая дама. – Спасибо вам за информацию. Вы очень помогли следствию. 

«Или как там обычно говорят? Всё никак запомнить не могу». 

– Всегда пожалуйста, офицер, – улыбнулась женщина. – Может быть, хотите чашечку кофе? 

– О нет, спасибо, – пробормотал капитан. – Я действительно очень занят. 

Сказав это, он поспешил ретироваться прочь, и на этаже, где находилась квартира Лареса, едва ли не нос к носу столкнулся с Диего. 

– Что узнал? – одновременно спросили они друг у друга. 

– Ничего особенного, – первым заговорил капитан, заходя в квартиру, – но, скорее всего, Лареса никто не похищал. И, думаю, вряд ли убили. Иначе мы бы здесь обнаружили труп. Одна полуодетая старуха двумя этажами выше сказала, что видела двух мужиков, которые выходили из дома между двумя и тремя пополудни. И Лареса с ними не было, равно как и пакетов, в которые могли бы упаковать его труп. 

– То есть не исключено, что он просто сбежал? – Диего стряхнул с кресла в гостиной какой-то мусор и опустился в него. 

– Хотелось бы в это верить, – капитан закурил и оглянулся в поисках пепельницы. Та нашлась на столе под грудой мятых бумаг. Там же почему-то лежала почти полная пачка сигарет, которые обычно курил Ли, но капитан благоразумно решил, что это уж точно его никак не касается. – А у тебя что? 

Диего пригладил усы и сообщил после короткой паузы: 

– Лестер сказал, что поспрашивает ребят из порта. Так что к завтрашнему утру, полагаю, какая-то информация у нас будет. 

Капитан кивнул. 

– А где наш славный начальник полиции? – поинтересовался Диего.

– Он отправился в одну местную забегаловку для толстосумов, – сообщил капитан. Он подцепил с пола одну из чудом уцелевших бутылок виски, открутил крышку и водрузил на стол с явным намерением это употребить. После расчистил для себя место на диване, чтобы, наконец, присесть. – Говорит, что там есть какой-то Роско, с которым Ларес знаком. Вдруг этот тип тоже что-то знает. – капитан посмотрел на часы. – Думаю, скоро он будет здесь. 

И правда – через несколько минут на пороге появился Ли, ещё более хмурый, чем прежде. Он застал капитана с Диего распивающими остатки алкоголя из уцелевших после погрома стаканов. Взгляд Ли тут же стал до крайности осуждающим, но срывать злость на Диего было как-то странно, поэтому он напустился на капитана: 

– Какого хрена здесь происходит?

– Тебя ждём, – невозмутимо ответил капитан. – Чертовски скучное занятие. 

– Матерь божья, – зло выдохнул Ли, – ты хоть понимаешь, что случилось? 

– Прекрасно понимаю, – ответил капитан. – Не психуй. Думаю, никого здесь не убивали. 

– Да при чём здесь... – Ли, кажется, готов был взорваться. – Откуда такая уверенность? – процедил он, слегка прищурившись. 

– Поболтал с нужными людьми, – улыбнулся капитан. 

Они с Диего рассказали ему ту скудную, но в целом обнадёживающую информацию, которую удалось узнать. 

– И что там с Роско? – спросил в конце Диего. 

Ли пожал плечами. 

– Ничего путного, честно говоря. Роско сказал, что давненько не видел Лареса. Поначалу он вообще отказывался со мной общаться, точнее, с кузеном Джо из Миссури, как меня когда-то представил ему Ларес, так что пришлось немного его поуговаривать... 

– Надеюсь, ты не устроил там погром, – хмыкнул капитан. 

– Это уж больше по твоей части, – огрызнулся Ли. – Сам тут недавно... 

– Ой, да хватит, – раздражённо прервал его капитан. – Эти трое сами на меня напали. Или мне нужно было позволить пырнуть себя ножом в тёмном переулке? Или ещё чего похуже. Со всеми этими странными пропажами людей в последнее время... 

Конец фразы капитан не договорил, словно внезапно что-то осознав. Впрочем, осознание пришло не только к нему. Все трое переглянулись. 

– Ворон, – озвучил общую мысль Ли. 

– Твою мать, – хлопнул себя по лбу капитан. – Что же мы, тупицы, раньше об этом не подумали? Нет, ты, Диего, конечно, не тупица, но как же мы-то не могли не обратить на это внимания... Вот кретины. 

– Нужно посмотреть последние заявления о пропажах, – задумчиво протянул Ли, пропустив мимо ушей неуважительное замечание капитана. – Это во-первых, а, во-вторых, стоит как следует допросить тех троих, что ты вчера приволок. Конечно, нельзя быть уверенным, что это были не просто грабители, но совпадение всё равно странное. 

– Ты прав, – капитан ухмыльнулся. Но ухмылка продержалась на его лице недолго, когда он осознал, чем всё это попахивает. – Нам же полночи придётся просидеть за этими бумагами... 

Ли криво улыбнулся, и от этого зрелища капитан поперхнулся сигаретным дымом, судорожно закашлявшись. До этого момента он вообще никогда не видел, чтобы Ли улыбался. Пусть даже и невесело. Диего похлопал капитана по спине. 

– Как бы там ни было, – продолжил Ли, очередной раз сделав вид, что ничего не заметил, – нам стоит начать незамедлительно. 

– Что ж, тогда... – Диего снова бросил взгляд на часы. – Встретимся завтра в порту. У шестой пристани. Я буду с Лестером и Мильтеном. В десять часов. 

– Квартиру вообще-то не стоит оставлять открытой, – заметил Ли. – У кого-нибудь есть ключи? 

– На этот счёт можете не волноваться, – хмыкнул Диего. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Нолита, с 18 на 19 декабря 1931 года]

 

Было три часа ночи. Три грёбанных часа ночи, а бумажной работе не было конца и края. В конце концов, капитан сам не заметил, как задремал, уронив голову на сложенные на столе руки. И в его сне он отчётливо слышал голос Спящего, видел его лицо, и голубые глаза, в которых отражались блики того давнего весеннего рассвета. Видел то, о чём никому никогда не рассказывал. Да и какой в этом смысл? На ход дела это бы всё равно не повлияло, но вспоминать об этом до сих пор было как-то неуютно. 

– Я устал. Слишком устал ото всего этого. От человеческой жадности, от власти, от этого города. И ты очень выручишь меня, сержант, если нажмёшь на спусковой крючок. 

Кажется, тогда впервые в жизни капитан, который ещё был сержантом, почувствовал нечто похожее на дрожь в пальцах. Ладони вспотели. 

– …Это твоё предназначение, только и всего. Не я привёл тебя сюда, я же говорил. Ты сам захотел прийти. Пойми это. 

Тогда – капитан отлично помнил – всё происходило одновременно и быстро и медленно. И даже в этом сне-воспоминании он не сразу заметил чужую тень, которая маячила за его спиной. Тень третьего человека. И оглушительный выстрел, разрезавший воздух. И обжигающую боль, которая пронзила его плечо. 

Капитан вздрогнул – и резко открыл глаза, не сразу сообразив, где находится. Воспоминание оказалось настолько ярким, что ему показалось, будто оставшийся в напоминание о той ночи шрам на плече снова заныл. Хотя шум бумаг быстро вернул его к реальности. Капитан зевнул и потёр слипавшиеся глаза. 

Напротив него сидел Ли, который, кажется, ни на минуту не прекращал работать и даже не заметил, что капитан на короткое время отключился. Или заметил, но виду не подал. 

Капитан снова мучительно зевнул и хмуро уставился на Ли. Тот, словно почувствовав на себе тяжёлый взгляд, на минуту оторвался от работы. 

– Что? – бесцветным голосом спросил он. 

– Да ничего, – раздражённо огрызнулся капитан. – У меня уже в глазах рябит ото всей этой писанины, чёрт бы её побрал. 

Ли пожал плечами и снова погрузился в чтение бумаг, параллельно что-то записывая в блокнот. Капитан мученически вздохнул и закатил глаза. 

– Слушай, я так больше не могу. Может быть, я хоть за кофе схожу? 

Ли вместо ответа только махнул рукой – проваливай, мол. 

– Тебе принести? – спросил капитан, не узнавая самого себя. С каких пор он стал таким услужливым? Но капитан был готов на что угодно, лишь бы держаться подальше от гор бессмысленной макулатуры. 

Ли кивнул. 

Продолжая зевать, капитан уныло прошаркал к старой кофеварке. Кофе в департаменте был отвратительный, но другого, увы, не имелось. Конечно, сейчас бы капитан предпочёл выпить чего покрепче и завалиться спать. Но, как он уже давно понял, его чаяния и надежды имели свойство вдребезги разбиваться о реальность. Почти как сейчас. 

Чёртов Ли с его чёртовыми бумагами. Лучше бы уж действительно заняться делом. В самом начале он был уверен, что информация о похищениях может натолкнуть им на дельную мысль, но чем дальше, тем больше это всё казалось совершенно бессмысленным. Допрос троих бандитов, которые накануне напали на капитана, тоже ничего путного не дал – они невнятно и уклончиво отвечали на вопросы, божились, что ничего не знают, а за нападение им заплатил человек, своего имени не называвший. Конечно, была парочка способов развязать им язык, но... чёртовы инструкции! 

Когда капитан возвращался назад, то очередной раз увидел нечто невероятное. Конечно, это не шло ни в какое сравнение с кривой улыбкой Ли, но и видеть его уставшим – или разбитым, точно сказать было сложно, – капитану тоже не доводилось. По крайней мере, он ни разу не замечал, чтобы он это вот так демонстрировал. Но стоило отдать Ли должное – он, видимо, был уверен, что его никто не видит. 

Капитан замер с двумя чашками кофе в нескольких шагах от кабинета и смотрел на своего начальника, который сидел за столом, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Конечно, капитан был согласен с теми людьми, которые называли его бестактной скотиной. Чувство такта у него действительно было как у бульдозера, но в некоторых случаях даже ему было понятно, что стоит делать, а что – нет. Поэтому он отступил на несколько шагов и как следует вмазал ногой по стулу – тот с грохотом упал на пол. 

Поэтому в тот момент, когда он вошёл обратно в кабинет, Ли снова, как ни в чём не бывало, сидел над бумагами. 

– Чёртовы стулья, – прокомментировал капитан, поставив перед начальником кофе. – Чуть не убился. 

Ли снова промолчал. Капитан почувствовал, как в нём снова волной поднимается раздражение. Он положил руку на очередной листок, который изучал Ли. Тот поднял на капитана тяжёлый взгляд. 

– Не мог бы ты, если уж просто сидишь здесь, хотя бы не мешать? 

– Не мог бы, – язвительно ответил капитан, словно передразнивая. – Я же говорил, что с бумажной волокитой у меня не ладится. Да и потом... Я провёл здесь достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что Лареса это никак найти не поможет. Разумеется, делами о пропажах нужно заняться, раз уж это может быть связано с Вороном, но это может повременить ещё пару дней. Только ещё больше сейчас запутаемся. 

– Ни с чем у тебя не ладится, – ответил Ли, с раздражением отпихнул чужую руку и снова взялся за ручку. 

– Прекрати меня критиковать, а, – капитан пошарил по карманам в поисках сигарет. – Заняться чем-то стоящим я всегда готов. 

Капитан наугад подцепил очередное заявление, пробежался по нему глазами и прищурился. 

– О. 

– Чего? 

– Да ничего особенного. Просто хорошо помню сумасшедшую старуху, которая писала это заявление. Говорила, что её непутёвый внук пропал, и мы пришли к выводу, что пацан просто сбежал от чокнутой бабки. Смеху было!

Ли проворчал что-то о качестве работы своих подчинённых, но капитан не особенно вслушивался. 

– На самом деле, насколько я мог заметить, пропажи начались где-то в июле. Как раз почти сразу после того, как я вернулся, – продолжал разговаривать капитан скорее с самим собой, не обращая никакого внимания на Ли, которого эта болтовня порядком отвлекала. – По нескольку заявлений в месяц. Учитывая как часто пропадают люди, мы даже не обратили внимания на происходящее. К тому же, не все в таких случаях обращаются в полицию, списывая пропажу не на похищение, а на иные причины. На самом деле, я уверен, что похищенных гораздо больше, чем этих заявлений. Больше в разы. 

– Нда? – Ли снова оторвался от просмотра дела. 

Капитан пожал плечами. 

– Есть вещи, на которые мы не обращаем внимания, пока не грянет гром, – философски заметил капитан, отхлёбывая кофе. 

– Ты о чём? – не понял Ли. 

– А ты? 

Ли махнул рукой, веля продолжать. 

– Если хочешь хорошо понять уличные законы, стоит иногда пообщаться с бездомными. Не то, чтобы я водил с ними дружбу, но сталкивался несколько раз. Они вроде как иногда делятся ценной информацией. Так вот. О чём я говорил... А, да. Один мой знакомый бездомный пару недель назад сказал, что начали пропадать его, кхм, друзья. При чём с завидной регулярностью. Я заметил, что нищий, который всегда стоял недалеко от станции «Бруклинский мост», куда-то исчез недели полторы назад, хотя он был там всё то время, сколько я живу в Нью-Йорке. Не исключено, что это тоже как-то связано с пропажами. Точнее, теперь я в этом уверен. 

Ли рассеяно кивнул, о чём-то подумал и отложил, наконец, ручку, разминая пальцы. 

– Если этим занимается Ворон, то для ему все эти люди? Продажа наркотиков? Работа на вредном производстве? Что он, чёрт возьми, задумал? 

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами капитан и тут же оскалился, – знаю одно – этого сукина сына нужно поймать. Ведь на Ларесе он может не остановиться. Мало ли, что ещё взбредёт в голову этому подонку, если он действительно задумал нам отомстить. – капитан достал пачку сигарет и вытащил одну. 

– Ты что, собираешься курить в моём кабинете? 

– Ты ещё скажи, что нельзя. 

Ли выдохнул сквозь зубы какое-то проклятие, но вслух ничего не сказал. Вместо этого он протянул капитану одно из заявлений, лежащих на столе. 

– Вот здесь написано про подозрительный чёрный фургон, – Ли подцепил ещё несколько листов со стола и тоже сунул их в руки капитана, – и здесь тоже. Эти люди утверждают, что незадолго до пропажи их знакомых видели поблизости эту машину. 

– Точно он, – прищурился капитан. – Соседка Лареса, эта старая кошёлка... в смысле, пожилая леди, – отчеканил он, – говорила, что двое вышибал, которые выходили из парадной дома Лареса, уехали на чёрном фургоне. 

– Если бы мы знали их номер, можно было бы подать его в розыск. 

Капитан о чём-то задумался. 

– Видимо, всё-таки стоит побеседовать с парочкой бездомных, – вздохнул капитан, явно предвкушая все прелести этого занятия. 

– Горн! – выдохнул Ли. 

– Что – Горн? 

– Может быть, нам стоит наведаться к нему? Он обычно в курсе подобных дел. Может быть, и сейчас сможет что-то рассказать. Да и вообще... со всем происходящим, нужно хотя бы просто удостоверится, что он в порядке. 

– Нда, – подытожил капитан, – кажется, ближайшие пару дней скучать нам точно не придётся. Не было печали. Почему, чёрт возьми, вы не нашли Ворона раньше? 

– Мы? – несколько иронично спросил Ли, выгибая бровь. – Ты хоть смотрел на доску с розыском? 

– Да что с этого толку-то, – отмахнулся капитан. 

– Он в розыске с мая. Но все наши поиски успехом не увенчались, как видишь. Мы же все думали, что он купил билет на ближайший теплоход и смылся в свою Сицилию как только узнал, что мы схватили Гомеза. 

– Как выяснилось, нет. Кстати, о Гомезе, – капитан задумчиво покрутил зажигалку в пальцах, прищурился. – Стоит задать ему пару неловких вопросов. Может быть, пообещать что-нибудь за сотрудничество со следствием. 

– Да задавали уже, – Ли откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди, – и не раз. И даже предлагали смягчить приговор, но он то ли не верит нам, то ли ещё надеется на что-то, но молчит и без своего адвоката слова лишнего не скажет, делая вид, что ни хрена не понимает по-английски. Я думаю, что он и правда не в курсе, где Ворон. У Гомеза, как ты понимаешь, есть причины на него злиться – ещё бы, его не оказалось рядом с боссом в такой ответственный момент! И Гомез бы с удовольствием Ворона сдал, как мне кажется, да только не знает, где он. А Ворон, видимо, и не думал сбегать, выжидал чего-то всё это время, готовился словно. 

– Настойчивый малый, стоит отдать ему должное, – хмыкнул капитан. – И я уверен, что сейчас он сладко посапывает как младенец. Мы же ничем не хуже его. Завтра с утра предстоит целая куча дел, поэтому ты как хочешь, большой босс, но я намерен поспать хотя бы пару часов.


	6. Chapter 6

[Нью-Йорк, Манхеттэн, Верхний Вест-Сайд, 19 декабря 1931 года]

 

Самый неприятный момент – рысканье по трущобам – капитан решил отложить на потом. Конечно, расхаживание по чёрному гетто тоже было удовольствием сомнительным, но здесь хотя бы придётся иметь дело с Горном. За спиной капитана болтался тяжёлый рюкзак, в котором была пара бутылок с алкоголем и некоторое количество еды. 

Погода была не то, чтобы самая лучшая – то и дело начинал срываться снег, по небу неслись свинцовые тучи, а между узкими проулками завывал ветер. Город казался не безжизненным, но серым и мрачным. 

Капитан старался перемещаться быстро, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, потому вскоре стоял у обшарпанной двери, за которой находилась квартира Горна. В последний раз они виделись где-то в сентябре, и тогда всё было в полном порядке. Конечно, за исключением нищеты и прочих проблем, которые ей сопутствовали. 

На первый стук в дверь никто не ответил. Второй стук прозвучал более настойчиво, и капитан порядком занервничал – не то, чтобы Горна было так легко одолеть, но вот искать его по всему Верхнему Вест-Сайду времени не было совсем. На третий раз капитан с досадой саданул по двери ногой так, что едва не зашаталась. 

– Ну? – послышался голос по ту сторону. И голос этот принадлежал Горну, который явно был чем-то недоволен. 

– Что «ну»? Открывай давай, – сказал капитан. – Это я. 

– Кто – я? 

– Я, мать твою! 

Капитан не знал, сколько мог продолжаться бессмысленный диалог, однако услышал, как щёлкают по ту сторону замки – кажется, за последнее время появилась ещё парочка – и как звенит цепочка. Дверь со скрипом приоткрылась, и на пороге появился Горн. С дробовиком в руках. И дуло его весьма недружелюбно было направлено капитану в голову. 

– Я тоже жутко рад тебя видеть, – проворчал капитан, раздражённо убирая от своего лица оружие. – Полагаю, ты ждал вовсе не меня. 

Горн оскалился, явно изображая улыбку, после чего опустил оружие. 

– Никого я не ждал, в том-то всё и дело. 

Капитан, не спрашивая приглашения, скользнул в квартиру, слыша как Горн за его спиной запирает дверь на все замки. 

– Судя по всему, – заметил капитан, сбрасывая с плеча рюкзак и водружая его на ближайшую табуретку. В квартире Горна почти ничего не изменилось, а в пепельнице всё ещё дымилась недокуренная папироса, – у вас тут спокойнее не стало. 

– Не то слово, – Горн вошёл на кухню следом за капитаном и поставил дробовик у стены, чтобы можно было в случае чего дотянуться до него за считанные секунды. – У нас за последние пару недель пропал с десяток человек – или даже больше. Копам, понятное дело, на нас плевать. – Горн посмотрел на капитана, словно что-то вспомнил, и снова оскалился. – А, ну да. 

– Ты прав, – фыркнул капитан, – всем на всё насрать. Так что с вашими исчезновениями? 

– Да вот, вчера буквально исчезли две женщины из тридцать пятого дома, а за день до этого ко мне прибегал встревоженный отец, у которого пропал сын – вышел на улицу, и поминай, как звали. И всё бы ничего, но всё с завидной регулярностью происходит. У нас тут, конечно, место не самое благополучное, люди и раньше вникуда исчезали, но чтобы так массово... Странно это. Вот и приходится дополнительные меры безопасности соблюдать. 

– Ну, тебя-то не так легко в неизвестном направлении уволочь, – хмыкнул капитан, окидывая Горна взглядом с ног до головы. – Тут человек десять нужно.

– Двадцать! – расхохотался Горн. 

– Не исключено. Я тут тебе, кстати, принёс кое-чего. Ребята сказали передать, – капитан выставил на стол бутылку виски, пакет с дешёвой домашней ветчиной, банки с консервами. 

– Вот это здорово, – настроение Горна заметно улучшилось. – Это всегда кстати. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – пробормотал капитан, доставая сигарету, – если честно, я рад, что с тобой всё в порядке. Не то, чтобы я сомневался, ты себя в обиду не дашь, но всё же... 

– Что-то случилось? – Горн нахмурился. 

– Ну как сказать. Некоторые неприятности возникли. Вчера днём кто-то устроил погром в квартире Лареса, и мы считаем, что это дело рук Ворона. Во всяком случае, мы нашли от него записку. 

– А с самим Ларесом что? 

Капитан пожал плечами. 

– Ищем. 

– Хреново, – констатировал Горн, почесав затылок. 

– Не то слово, вот мы и хотели узнать, как ты. 

– Я-то, как видишь, ничего, но вот Ворон... На самом деле, я бы с большим удовольствием задал бы пару неловких вопросов своему прекрасному братцу, но того уже давно не было видно и слышно. Он же на Ворона работал. Не думаю, что что-то изменилось, но после той славной заварушки, которую ты устроил, Торус не показывался. Как пить дать, засели эти два ублюдка где-то. Видимо, к Ларесу попёрлись, потому что узнали, что он вам помогал. Мстит, сукин сын. 

– Вот и я к тому. Где ты находишься, они тоже знают. 

– Я же говорю – за меня не переживай. 

– О, вот ещё вопрос. Никто из ваших тут не видел чёрного фургона? 

– Чёрного фургона? – вид у Горна был озадаченный. 

Капитан кивнул и выпустил дым в потолок. 

– Да. Мы тут недавно поняли, когда разбирали дела о похищениях, что недалеко от того места, где пропадали люди, иногда появлялся чёрный фургон. В случае с Ларесом, соседи тоже видели эту машину поблизости. 

– Кхм, – Горну явно стало немного не по себе, – надеюсь, это не то, что я думаю. 

– В смысле? – капитан весь подобрался, предвкушая, что услышит нечто интересное. 

– Конечно, думаю, чёрный фургон не единственный в городе, но странное было бы тогда совпадение. Когда ещё Торус жил поблизости и работал на Ворона, то я не редко видел, как он разъезжает на такой машине. Конечно, сомневаюсь, что она принадлежала ему, но теперь, по крайней мере, кое-что прояснилось.

– Твою же мать... – вздохнул капитан. – А номеров машины ты не помнишь? 

– Ммм... честно говоря, не присматривался – мне дела Торуса были неинтересны, пока он не лез, куда не следует. Но что-то там с триста пятьдесят четыре... Номера вроде нью-йоркские. 

– Мда, информативно, но хоть что-то. Было бы действительно неплохо с Торусом потолковать, но ты лучше сам в это лезь, окей? – сказал капитан, раздавив окурок в пепельнице. – И не теряйся. Через два-три дня заедем. 

Он встал со своего места, подхватив с табуретки полегчавший рюкзак. 

– А мне пора наведаться к трущобы. То канализации, то это... Веселье сплошное. 

– Осторожней там, – хмыкнул Горн. 

– Ну, я бы больше переживал не за себя, – самодовольно улыбнулся капитан. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Бруклин Хайтс, 19 декабря 1931 года]

 

Фултон-стрит была на удивление пустынной, учитывая количество магазинов и станцию метро, обычно привлекавших к себе толпу людей.

Они шли быстро, и Ли мало что замечал вокруг, кроме номеров домов. Возле цифры «9» они остановились. Переглянулись и без лишних слов устремились во двор, туда, где за дверью номер четыре скрывалась тёмная грязная лестница.

Диего вжал кнопку дверного звонка с такой силой, как будто именно от этого что-то зависело.  
Прошло не менее минуты, прежде чем щёлкнул тяжёлый засов, и хмурое, заспанное лицо хозяина замаячило за дверной цепочкой. Увидев Диего и Ли, он слегка расслабился, но веселья ему это не прибавило.

– Привет, Мордраг, – сдержанно поздоровался Диего. Ли кивнул вместо приветствия. – Надо бы поговорить.

Тот очень нехотя отстегнул цепочку, пропуская обоих в квартиру. В коридоре сильно пахло табаком и сыростью, дым висел клубами в воздухе, расходясь из приоткрытой двери в комнату, маячившей на заднем плане.

– Что? – спросил Мордраг, потёр переносицу. – Ну и видок у вас двоих. 

– Ищем Лареса. – коротко сообщил Ли. – В квартире погром, а он бесследно исчез. Не знаешь, где он может быть?

Мордраг выдержал паузу, с интересом вглядываясь попеременно в лица обоих. Потом вздохнул, кивнул на дверь за спиной.

– Ещё бы я не знал. 

Дверь с жалобным стуком врезалась в стену секундой позже – у Ли, кажется, окончательно сдали нервы. Диего и Мордраг поспешили за ним. 

В захламлённой комнате, где от дыма было не продохнуть, а пустые бутылки формировали едва ли не половину интерьера, на груде подушек сидел, скрестив ноги по-турецки, Ларес собственной персоной. Вид у него был не самый счастливый: бледный, непроспавшийся, рубашка в бурых пятнах – и грязные присохшие бинты на правой руке.

– Твою же мать, Ларес, – с облегчением выругался Диего. – Какого чёрта? Мы тут с ног сбились, тебя разыскивая. Не мог сказать, что с тобой всё в порядке? 

Лицо Лареса озарилось улыбкой, которую никак нельзя было назвать радостной.

– Ох, очень вас жаль, – с убийственной вежливостью произнёс Ларес. – Конечно, со мной всё в порядке, разве не заметно? Простите, что создал вам проблемы. Это же у вас проблемы, да?

Голос зазвенел от плохо скрываемой ярости. Лицо у Диего вытянулось, а Ли, до сих пор кое-как справлявшийся с потоком самых разнообразных эмоций, устало прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул, облокотившись о дверной косяк, стараясь выглядеть не слишком виноватым.

Мордраг, явно натерпевшийся за эти сутки всех оттенков дурного настроения Лареса, поспешил скрыться на кухне. 

– А с рукой что? – рассеянно спросил Ли, наткнувшийся на колючий взгляд Лареса.

– О, это, – тот махнул перебинтованной рукой, – очень, знаешь, по тебе скучал. Было одиноко. 

Ли залился краской до кончиков ушей, чего с ним в жизни не бывало, кажется, ни разу. Диего кашлянул, скрывая саркастический смешок и подумал, что вот жаль, что капитана тут нет. Он бы оценил шутку. 

– И что там с моей квартирой, м? – саркастически поинтересовался Ларес, закуривая сигарету.

Ли явно не был сейчас в состоянии говорить, поэтому, бросив на него короткий взгляд, ответил Диего.

– В целом ничего страшного. Лишился нескольких стульев, пары пластинок, запасов алкоголя, да и порядок наводить придётся. Не знаю, что там насчёт прочих материальных ценностей… 

Ларес сдавленно застонал.

– Да наплевать на ценности, всё, что можно, давно уже в банке. Вот сволочи! Какого хрена им пластинки-то не угодили? 

– Это всё, что тебя сейчас волнует? – спокойно продолжил Диего. – Знаешь, чьи это были люди?

– Да хоть самого сатаны.

– Ворона. 

Ларес удивлённо моргнул, перевёл взгляд на Ли. В голове его явно упорядочивался рой мыслей, и новые выводы не могли не напрашиваться сами собой. 

– Ну надо же, какое интересное продолжение истории. И что мне теперь прикажете делать? Тут сидеть безвылазно? 

С кухни послышалось сдавленное бормотание Мордрага: «Ну нет».

– Полагаю, что тебе стоит перебраться куда понадёжней. Или хотя бы туда, где за тобой присмотрят.

Ли согласно кивнул, совершенно не понимая, куда клонит Диего. Ларес воззрился на него с вопросительным молчанием.

– Ли, заберёшь его к себе, пока всё не устаканится.

– И почему это я? – возмутился Ли. – Почему не ты? 

– Я бы, конечно, рад, но, боюсь, моя жена не оценит.

– Ты женат? – ошарашенно переспросил Ли, забыв на секунду, о чём они говорили.

– А даже если её мне убедить удастся, то в доме с тремя детьми ему просто места не найдётся.

Ли открыл рот и тут же закрыл. Слишком много информации на сегодня. Шутит он, что ли?

– А вот ты живёшь один, и никаких лишних вопросов не возникнет…

– Да ладно, я был уверен, что он живёт с мамой и пятью безумными кошками, – огрызнулся Ларес, которому явно было неприятно всё это обращение в третьем лице. Ли, чьё чувство вины явно не уступало сейчас уровню ехидства Лареса, сделал вид, что ничего не услышал. – И вообще, знаете, как-нибудь без вас обойдусь.

– Давай, за машиной и обратно, у тебя полчаса, – распорядился Диего, делая вид, что не замечает слов Лареса, и только когда Ли исчез в дверях, повернулся к нему. – А ты, будь так добр, не усложняй. 

Ларес вздохнул, бросил на Диего усталый, долгий взгляд. 

– Вы хоть двери-то заперли? – бесцветным голосом поинтересовался он, сгребая по карманам разномастные пачки сигарет.

– Спрашиваешь, – хмыкнул Диего. – Не беспокойся, уверен, скоро всё наладится. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Браунсвилль, 19 декабря 1931 года]

 

Тащиться в Браунсвилль в Восточном Бруклине желания всё ещё не было никакого, но капитан прекрасно понимал, что особого выхода у него нет. В себе-то он точно был уверен. Оставалось только надеяться, что с поисками Лареса ребята справятся сами – он им, в конце концов, не помощник в этом, а происходящее явно походило на нечто большее, чем личная месть. 

Погода лучше не становилась. Когда капитан вышел из квартиры Горна на улицу, то ветер заметно усилился. Капитан подумал, что ближе к вечеру станет совсем не до прогулок, поэтому стоило поторопиться. Задрав воротник тренчкота повыше, он поспешил к трамвайному узлу. 

В одной из заброшенных построек, насколько он знал, находились люди, которые были ему нужны. Если, конечно, всех ещё не вывезли на злосчастном чёрном фургоне. Ещё немного разговоров об этой чёртовой машине – и капитану начнут сниться кошмары с её участием. 

Заброшенный дом стоял на Амбой-стрит, являя миру обшарпанные стены из позеленевшего от сырости кирпича, замурованные подвалы и выбитые окна. Не самое было приятное место. Но именно его облюбовали бездомные, иногда здесь можно было встретить и безбашенных подростков, которые искали приключений. К сожалению, чаще всего они их _находили_.   
Капитан без колебания шагнул в провонявшую испражнениями и гарью темноту парадной. Бездомного, с которым он хотел поговорить, звали Том, тот облюбовал себе одну из бетонных коробок (когда-то это было квартирой) на пятом этаже. Бездомные, завидев капитана, только лениво оглянулись в его сторону – по большей части им было плевать на пришедшего сюда человека. Поэтому, бросив парочку косых взглядов в его сторону, они вернулись к тому, чем занимались прежде – готовке страшного по запаху варева на огне, разведённом в металлической бочке. 

Капитан в очередной раз подумал о том, что Нью-Йорк действительно богатый на достопримечательности город. А уж местная кухня так и вовсе поражала воображение.

Том нашёлся на груде грязных матрасов, от которых ощутимо несло помойкой. Но Тома давно перестали смущать подобные запахи. Капитан, подойдя к бездомному, бесцеремонно пнул его ногой в бок. 

– Подъём. 

Том разлепил глаза и потёр их грязными руками. От бездомного разило перегаром, но тот настолько мешался с местными ароматами, что был почти неразличим. 

– Чего? 

– Просыпайся, мать твою, – рыкнул капитан, которому это место терпения всё-таки не добавляло, равно как и настроения не поднимало. – Или арестую на хуй, бородатая принцесса в смердящем гробу. Тебя и всех прочих обитателей этого сказочного места. 

Том, кажется, не сильно испугался, и нехотя присел на матрасах, посмотрел на капитана снизу вверх и нахмурился. 

– Надо чего? Проваливай, Джеймс. 

Капитан был мастер общаться с людьми, когда можно было использовать кулаки и когда приходилось иметь дело с хамами. Поэтому он криво улыбнулся и поставил ногу на грязный матрас. 

– Притормаживай на поворотах, сукин сын. Я к тебе по делу пришёл. На счёт последних пропаж людей. Что-нибудь слышал? 

– Может, и слышал, – принял независимый вид Том. Кажется, в тот момент даже его седая борода, в которой запутался мелкий сор, выражала самодовольство, – и что с того? 

– А того, – продолжил капитан, – что я хочу узнать, что именно ты слышал. И прекрати вести себя как кусок дерьма. Давай, расскажи мне что-нибудь по старой дружбе, я даже кое-что принёс, а. 

Капитан достал из своего рюкзака второй бутыль с виски и несколько банок с куриным и томатным супом. 

– На счёт супа не знаю, но виски отличный. Как думаешь, стоит того, что ты знаешь?

Том для проформы выдержал короткую паузу, после чего сложил банки в свою замызганную сумку, которая стояла рядом с тем, что служило для него кроватью, и сказал: 

– Вполне, – в его улыбке ощутимо не хватало нескольких зубов, а те, что оставались, были чёрного цвета. 

– Только не улыбайся, тебе кошмарно не идёт, – попросил капитан. – Так что там? 

– Слышал же про «Корпорацию убийств»? Ну, те «Браунсвилльские мальчики», которые как раз недалеко отсюда иногда мелькают. 

– Все слышали. И что, это они замешаны в пропажах людей? 

– Не совсем, – протянул Том и поскрёб затылок через выцветшую, некогда синюю, грязную шапку. – Но они явно в курсе происходящего. В смысле, знают человека, который за всем этим стоит. Скорее всего, даже сотрудничают с ним. 

– Ну, кто за этим стоит я и так знаю. Один мафиози по кличке Ворон. Хотя я бы сказал, что через некоторое время он будет больше напоминать рождественскую индейку, нашпигованную свинцом. Уж я об этом позабочусь. 

– Ага, Ворон. Слышал, что он довольно серьёзный человек – с теми, кто не выполняет приказы, у него разговор короткий... – Том открутил пробку с принесённой ему бутылки виски, понюхал, одобрительно кивнул и сделал глоток. – Ещё с ним нигер один, его помощник. Здоровый такой мужик. 

– Дай угадаю, – хмыкнул капитан. – Торусом его звать. 

– Всё-то ты знаешь, Джеймс, – заметил Том, – чего ко мне-то припёрся? 

– Да это уже все знают. По крайней мере, те, кому это нужно. Ты мне чего-нибудь интересное расскажи. Может быть, ты в курсе, для чего людей похищают? Кто-нибудь из твоих дружков в последнее время не пропадал случайно так, а? А то я слышал от одного из твоих коллег, что бродяги вроде тебя бесследно исчезать стали. 

– Ну ты знаешь, как у нас тут. Кто-то мог просто в ближайшей канаве загнуться от дерьмового алкоголя или какой-нибудь заразы. Но ходят тут слухи, что некоторых загружали в чёрные фургоны и увозили куда-то, но это я не ручаюсь, только слухи. 

– Чёрные фургоны? Их было несколько? – капитан выглядел озадаченным. 

– Ну да, несколько. В последний раз, говорят, на Блэйк-авеню видели сразу четыре. 

Капитан встряхнул головой, чувствуя, что немного запутался. Конечно, не было ничего удивительного в том, что машина была не одна – но всё же найти одну машину куда проще, чем сразу несколько. 

– Что-нибудь ещё? – спросил капитан после минутной паузы, за которую Том успел сделать ещё несколько глотков виски. – Учти, жратва денег стоит. 

– А как же благотворительность, Джеймс? – снова щербато улыбнулся Том. – На небесах зачтётся. 

– Что там и где мне зачтётся, дело не твоё. Так что засунь в задницу эти разговоры и выкладывай, что знаешь. 

– Говорю же! Ворон сотрудничает с гангстерами из «Браунсвилльских мальчиков». У них вроде как есть несколько производств и ещё парочка мест, где могли бы понадобиться рабочие руки. Не спрашивай! – тут же сказал Том, заметив вопросительный взгляд капитана. – Я не в курсе. Это правда. Всё, что могу добавить к сказанному, так это то, что тут замешаны ещё какая-то подпольная организация, которую называют «Драконами». 

– Хм. Огнедышащие? – не без иронии уточнил капитан. 

– Всё, – отмахнулся Том, – что я тебе ещё могу рассказать? Узнавай сам про этих «Драконов». Мне лезть в это дерьмо как-то не хочется, да и резона нет. 

– Ну ладно, – протянул капитан, что-то прикидывая в голове, – поверю тебе на слово. Только смотри, дружище, если узнаю, что ты мне соврал, свои немногочисленные гнилые зубы будешь искать сам. 

– А ты мне не угрожай, Джеймс, здесь все угрожать горазды, – нисколько не испугавшись ответил бездомный, – какой мне смысл врать тебе? 

Капитан ничего не ответил и безо всякого прощания направился прочь из этого отвратительного места, думая только о том, что Ворон мог быть где-то поблизости. А мог засесть и в другом месте. Так что все попытки отыскать убежище, где схоронился чёртов ублюдок пока что упирались в тупик. И нужно было найти Диего – или хоть кого-нибудь, чтобы узнать, как продвигаются поиски Лареса. 

Учитывая накопившееся количество информации, капитан испытывал потребность сесть и всё спокойно обдумать, а ещё лучше – нарисовать внятную схему, чтобы как следует упорядочить информацию и понять, что делать дальше. А потом, возможно, у него получится урвать несколько часов беспробудного сна.


	7. Chapter 7

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 20 декабря 1931 года]

 

Утро началось лениво и немного тревожно. Мокрый снег, успевший выпасть за ночь, стремительно таял под лучами холодного зимнего солнца, поставляя повсюду грязные лужи и землистые потёки, и Ли мысленно порадовался тому, что сегодня – суббота, и выходить из дома нет никакой необходимости. 

Кофе, заваренный ещё накануне, оказался кисло-горьким, и Ли с отвращением выплеснул его в раковину. Поставил чайник. Вытащил из холодильника ветчину, помидоры и хлеб, на скорую руку соорудил сэндвич. 

Вчерашний выпуск «Нью-Йорк Таймз» почему-то оказался на полу в гостиной. Ли швырнул газету на стол, выключил кипящий чайник. Запахло орехами и немного шоколадом – аромат кофе заполнил кухню, разбежался бодрящими волнами по коридору и гостиной. В ванной зашумела вода, и Ли вздрогнул, лишь мгновение спустя вспомнив, что он теперь не единственный обитатель дома.

Ларес появился на пороге кухни пять минут спустя, рассеянно взъерошил мокрые волосы. Прошлёпал босыми ногами по холодному, идеально чистому полу. Молча потянулся за сигаретами. От него пахло мятой и немного одеколоном – в последнем, впрочем, виновата была рубашка Ли, которую он щедро предложил гостю ещё вчера. Если брюки ещё можно было спасти, то заляпанная кровью рубашка, в которой Ларесу пришлось спешно покидать свой дом, подлежала разве что уничтожению. 

– Доброе утро, – рассеянно поприветствовал Ли, ощущая в воздухе сдавленное напряжение, и не зная толком, как вообще себя вести.

– Бесконечно доброе, – фыркнул Ларес, неловко наливая кофе в кружку рукой, в которой была зажата тлеющая сигарета. Правую руку он берёг, от любого неловкого движения сквозь бинт проступала кровь. Ли дёрнулся было помочь, но наткнулся на равнодушно-насмешливый взгляд, и чувство вины подсказало сесть и не отсвечивать. 

Это же чувство вины заставило Ли смолчать, когда его сэндвич подхватили с тарелки, рассыпая крошки по полу.

– Так себе пища богов, – констатировал Ларес с набитым ртом. – Ты когда в последний раз нормальную еду видел?

Ли вздохнул, углубился в чтение газеты. Германия, местные выборы, наступающее рождество и политика Гувера. Типичная американская подборка новостей.

Шум мотора Ларес услышал первым, залпом допил горячий кофе, даже глазом не моргнул. Высунулся в комнату, оценив из окна масштаб катастрофы.

– Бежевый шевроле. Ты кого-то ждал?

Ли задумчиво поднял взгляд. В глазах мелькнуло недоумение, потом тревога, потом – паническое осознание. 

Как он, чёрт возьми, мог забыть? 

– Ох ты ж боже мой, да там женщина! Адресом ошиблась, не иначе, – Ларес хмыкнул, порядком успокоившись. Ли зачем-то принялся сметать крошки со стола, остановился, резко дёрнулся к двери. Сработал дверной звонок. Ларес уселся в кресло, с интересом наблюдая – к нему явно возвращалось хорошее настроение.

Дверь открылась. Женщина впорхнула в дом, с порога сунула в руки Ли объёмные бумажные пакеты, клюнула в щёку, встав на цыпочки.

– Доброе утро, Дженни, – пробормотал Ли, отчаянно делая попытку улыбнуться. Получилось немного нервно. 

– Доброе, Роберт. Не ожидал меня увидеть? Я же писала, что заеду. Забыл, какое сегодня число?

– По правде говоря, да. – Ли опустил пакеты на стол, и ответил почти виновато. – Очень много работы.

– Ох, Роберт, – Дженни покачала головой, расстегнула плащ, стряхнула его в руки Ли. – Сколько тебя помню, у тебя всегда одна работа на уме. 

Ларес громко кашлянул – в отличии от Ли он явно не прельщался ролью элемента интерьера.

– Да у тебя гости? – Дженни удивлённо вскинула бровь, и, пока Ли устраивал её плащ на вешалке, пошла знакомиться. – Вы тоже из полиции?

– Да упаси боже, – жизнерадостно отозвался Ларес, поднимаясь и тепло пожимая протянутую ладонь здоровой рукой, – чтобы я хоть раз появился в полицейском участке! 

– Это кузен Джо, из Миссури, – съязвил Ли. – Разве я не рассказывал?

Ларес только отмахнулся.

– Слушайте его больше. Меня зовут Ларес, мы с Робертом посещаем один приход, добрые католики, знаете ли…

Шутку оценили только двое; Ли, не зная, куда себя деть, сделал вид, что занят содержимым пакетов.

– А я Дженни, его бывшая жена.

На кухне что-то загремело – кажется, Ли умудрился высыпать на пол содержимое одной из сумок. Ларес заулыбался так, как будто ему только что выпал в лотерее главный приз.

– Очень приятно, Дженни. 

– А что это у вас с рукой? – участливо спросила Дженни, которая, кажется, не уступала Ларесу по живости характера и интересу ко всему, что её окружало.

– Да так, ерунда. Неудачно подрезал живую изгородь в саду.

Дженни ринулась на кухню, где, судя по всему, Ли сильно нуждался в помощи.

– Да что это с тобой? Ты когда последний раз нормально спал? А ел? – слова лились нескончаемым потоком, и это милое щебетание сразу наполняло дом уютом. – Господи, тебе скоро сорок, а сознательности меньше, чем у маленького ребёнка… 

Ларес, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить серьёзный вид, согласно закивал. 

– Да дай ты сюда эти проклятые пакеты, Роберт. Здесь лазанья и курица, там – подарки от мамы, кажется, очередной свитер… – она окинула Ли критическим взглядом, покачала головой. – Впрочем, это тебе вряд ли помешает. Это, случайно, не та рубашка, которую я дарила тебе в двадцать третьем? 

Ли перевёл взгляд на Лареса, который едва не трясся от беззвучного смеха. Что-то пробормотал неразборчиво.

– Я тебе ничего купить не успела, и так едва вырвалась – близнецы подросли, и ты не представляешь, как сложно теперь управляться с детьми. 

– Конечно, не представляю, у меня-то их нет, – вежливо парировал Ли, пресекая тем самым ненужные вопросы Лареса и узнавание подробностей. – Как Питер? 

– О, прекрасно. Передаёт привет. Ну что, угостишь меня кофе? Я два часа вела машину и ужасно продрогла. 

Ли рассеянно кивнул, налил воды в чайник, включил плиту. Дженни бросила быстрый взгляд на стол: кружка с остывшим кофе, газета, две пачки сигарет, – и покачала головой.

– Завтракать ты так и не научился. И, конечно, до сих пор куришь в доме. Ты неисправим.

Когда кофе был разлит по чашкам, и все трое – к видимому неудовольствию Ли, – устроились за обеденным столом, Дженни подняла свою кружку на манер бокала.

– Поздравляю с повышением. Учитывая, сколько ты работаешь, ты давно это заслужил. 

Ли молча салютовал кружкой, Ларес с наигранной торжественностью поднял свою. 

– И с наступающим Рождеством, – довершила Дженни, делая глоток. – Ты хоть раз наряжал ёлку с тех пор, как мы развелись? 

– Да вот как-то всё не до этого, – хмуро поведал Ли, скорее чашке, чем Дженни. Та всплеснула руками.

– Ларес, верно? И как это вы, всё-таки, умудрились подружиться с этим трудоголиком-занудой? – спросила Дженни, совершенно игнорируя взгляд Ли. 

– Ну, в глубине души он очень чуткий человек, – фыркнул Ларес. – А как это вы умудрились выйти замуж за такого трудоголика-зануду? – поинтересовался он в ответ самым обаятельным тоном.

Вместо ответа Дженни рассмеялась, повернулась к Ли.

– Боже, ну хоть друзья у тебя появились отличные и с чувством юмора; может, не всё и потеряно, а, Роберт? 

– У меня всегда были друзья, Дженни.

– Да? Назови хоть одного.

– Питер.

– Мой муж?

– Мы дружим.

– Ты его уже лет пять не видел.

– Это мужская дружба, Дженни, ей не страшны расстояния.

– Ох, генерал, – она покачала головой, а Ларес едва не закашлялся от приступа смеха, – ничего не меняется. Ты так и проведёшь всю жизнь в работе, если не начнёшь задумываться о том, что действительно важно. Годы, кажется, только седины прибавляют, и ни капли опыта. – она говорила спокойно, но в голосе была заметна хорошо скрываемая грусть.

Повисла неловкая пауза. 

Дженни, которой, кажется, и самой стало несколько неудобно, повернулась к Ларесу, очаровательно улыбнулась.

– Прошу прощения, но иногда просто необходимо высказать что-то вслух.

– О, это я понимаю. Но вы не волнуйтесь, Дженни. Я за ним присмотрю, – весело пообещал Ларес, разбивая последний комок неловкости. – Ещё кофе?

– Нет, спасибо. Я не планировала задерживаться – я здесь проездом, возвращаюсь от родителей домой, – Дженни улыбнулась, поднялась со стула. – Так что пора в путь. И, пожалуйста, Роберт, съешь лазанью, пока не испортилась. 

Ли послушно кивнул, уже перестав обращать внимание на Лареса, которого явно развлекала вся ситуация в целом. 

Они встали, чтобы попрощаться; Ли подал Дженни плащ, придерживая, пока она возилась с рукавами, Ларес сиял как начищенный четвертак и всячески поддерживал беседу. Ли терпеливо молчал, мысленно представляя себя с десяток вариантов расправ над наглым гостем, но выражение лица сохранял серьёзное – так ему, по крайней мере, казалось.

– И, пожалуйста, веди аккуратно.

– Как будто я правил не знаю, – хмыкнула Дженни. – Я, между прочим, вожу куда лучше тебя.

Когда дверь за ней закрылась, воздух нестерпимо звенел от напряжения.

Ли поймал взгляд Лареса, который не предвещал ему ничего хорошего, а только тысячи шуток и вопросов.

– Даже не начинай. 

– Ну нет, генерал, ты просишь о невыполнимом. Я только что узнал, что ты, оказывается, тоже человек! Итак, – Ларес сел в кресло, устроился поудобней, скрестил руки на груди, явно развлекаясь, – поведай мне, как же это её угораздило выйти за тебя замуж?

День обещал быть долгим.

 

[Нью-Йорк, Бронкс, Ван Нест, 20 декабря 1931 года]

 

Ворон даже не знал, что хуже – плохой кофе или подручные-идиоты. И то, и другое, выводило из себя. Он понятия не имел, как можно было облажаться в таком простом деле. Это не то что бы ломало какие-то планы Ворона, но всё-таки заметно портило настроение. Тем более, у него действительно была к Ларесу пара вопросов, но теперь приходилось довольствоваться только парой трупов, которые лежали в просторной комнате, заменявшей Ворону кабинет. 

– По-хорошему, их надо бы отсюда убрать, – Торус хмуро пнул ногой одного из тех, кого они отправляли в квартиру, находящуюся в Бруклин Хайтс. – И ковры здесь не помешало бы сменить. 

Ворон на мгновение устало прикрыл глаза, после чего бросил на Торуса несколько раздражённый взгляд и произнёс: 

– Так уберите. 

– Мы тебе не уборщики, – ответил Торус. Не то что бы он говорил с Вороном неуважительно, но и трепета перед ним особого не испытывал. – Сам недавно говорил, что Гомез вёл себя как последний идиот, и повторяешь его ошибки. Надеюсь, ты прекрасно помнишь, чем всё обернулось. 

– Ты мне тут ещё мораль прочитай, – бесцветно ответил Ворон. – Будь добр, Торус, прекрати изображать из себя мою матушку, мир её праху, у меня и без этого голова раскалывается.

Торус выдохнул сквозь зубы какое-то ругательство и продолжил: 

– Ребята, на которых ты решил устроить охоту, те ещё сукины дети. Мой младший брат один из них, и какой бы занозой в заднице Горн ни был, я-то знаю, что и он, и его друзья в случае чего могут за себя постоять. Это тебе не шайка каких-нибудь безмозглых бандитов. 

– Как будто я не осознаю, с кем мы имеем дело, – в голосе Ворона послышалось раздражение, – я прекрасно посвящён в детали биографии большинства этих подонков, и рассуждаю здраво. Именно поэтому мы действуем осторожно. Как бы там ни было, я не могу оставить всё как есть, – после короткой паузы продолжил Ворон, он говорил спокойно, но в голосе его нельзя было не услышать хорошо сдерживаемый гнев – даже глаза, казалось, потемнели, – по вине этих ублюдков нашему боссу грозит смертная казнь, а Шрам, Арто и Бартоло погибли. Наш общий бизнес, наша семья, почти всё, чего мы достигли, было уничтожено стараниями безымянного выродка из Вашингтона и его друзей. Я всего лишь хочу отплатить им той же монетой. Я хочу, чтобы они поняли, что значит лишиться всего. Справедливость, Торус, вот что это такое. 

Выслушав монолог Ворона, Торус только пожал плечами и ответил так же невозмутимо: 

– Это всё понятно. Я же советовал тебе быть несколько более осмотрительным. 

– И без твоих советов разберусь. Радует только, что хоть в остальном всё в порядке, – Ворон рассеяно покрутил в пальцах зажигалку. – Сколько привезли вчера? 

– Семерых, – ответил Торус, что-то прикинув в уме. 

– Неплохо. Что с полицией? 

– Насколько мне известно, ни пресса, ни полиция шума по этому поводу не поднимали. Ты же знаешь, мы действуем по отработанной схеме. Пока они опомнятся... у них и других проблем хватает. 

– А, – щёлкнул пальцами Ворон, – те трое сидят по камерам под присмотром копов, верно? 

– Да, – Торус помрачнел, – не знаю, что они могли рассказать. Вряд ли там было что-то существенное. И я не думаю, что они так скоро оттуда выберутся. 

– И чёрт с ними, – махнул рукой Ворон. – Пусть хоть сгниют там, недоумки. Сказано же было – убить сразу. Что за балет они устроили, сукины дети? 

– Подробности мне не известны, – хмыкнул Торус, – но, полагаю, они просто недооценивали этого копа. Видимо, решили немного поразвлечься, за что и поплатились. Предупреждал их – стрелять в голову без предисловий. 

Ворон снова посмотрел на лежащие в гостиной трупы. Сейчас он мечтал, чтобы их было на три больше. Однако устраивать кровавую бойню смысла не было – Гомез однажды уже переусердствовал с этим. К вопросу об устранении ненужных людей следовало подходить более деликатно. 

– М, ладно. Займись, пожалуйста, поиском нормальных людей, которые могли бы прикончить вашингтонского ублюдка. Иначе потом это может обернуться проблемами. Начальника полиции это тоже касается. С остальной компанией мы потом разберёмся. Но для начала им всех, пожалуй, следует напомнить, что за всё в этой жизни приходится платить. 

– Понимаю. Мы найдём людей, – заверил Торус. – И всё организуем. Есть у меня пара мыслей на этот счёт. 

– Радует, что среди моих подчинённых есть хоть один человек, способный мыслить. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 21 декабря 1931 года]

 

Воскресенье выдалось неожиданно солнечным. Солнечный свет, собственно, и разбудил Лареса, ночевавшего в гостевой комнате, окна которой выходили на восток.

Острый угол книги неудобно впивался в затылок. Последний из романов Фицджеральда, датированный двадцать пятым годом, был приятен для чтения, но явно не годился в качестве подушки. Ларес не помнил, когда уснул, но свет в комнате был потушен, значит, Ли заходил проверять.

Очаровательно.

Резко откинув в сторону покрывало, он вынырнул в прохладу комнаты, хлопнул дверью в ванную комнату. Здесь всё сверкало белизной, и даже вода, кажется, отдавала хлоркой. Ларес представил себе Ли, наводящего порядок, и эта мысль его несказанно развеселила.

Он выскользнул из дома через заднюю дверь – ключ был в замке, а кухня пустовала. Оставляя на свежем снегу цепочку следов, добрался до почтового ящика. Его, вообще, больше интересовали газеты и бюллетени, но почему бы и не прихватить заодно всё остальное? Ранние открытки на рождество, пара писем, счета. 

– Доброе утро! – послышалось слева. Ларес немного нервно обернулся – ему махала рукой пожилая соседка, сослепу перепутавшая его с хозяином дома; здесь явно не ожидали, что у сурового и неразговорчивого Ли могут быть такие самостоятельные гости… И гости вообще. – Вот снегу-то за ночь намело?

Ларес, понятное дело, не стал пускаться в объяснения – активно помахал в ответ, и, вызвав, кажется, удивление, пожелал доброго дня. 

Вернулся он через парадный вход, благо, ключи были при нём – и, едва разувшись, так и застыл практически на пороге. Ли явно привык начинать утро не с прочтения почты.

Одетый в одни короткие льняные брюки, он занимался зарядкой и, судя по тому, как влажно блестела кожа, уже довольно давно. Ларес даже мысленно подосадовал, что пропустил начало.

Широкими ладонями, оставляя белую пыль талька, он держался за металлическую перекладину в проёме коридора – Ларес приметил её ещё вчера, – с лёгкостью поднимая сильное, натренированное тело, пока подбородок не касался металла. 

Чёткий, выпуклый рельеф мышц перетекал под кожей, завораживая похлеще… Ларес потерялся в сравнениях, хотя повидал за свою жизнь немало волнующих зрелищ. 

Ли не мог не почувствовать пристальный, цепкий взгляд, однако не спешил обращать внимание – в его характере было доводить дело до конца. Ларес, впрочем, совершенно не возражал. 

– Сто? Двести? – хмыкнул он, когда Ли опустил, наконец, ноги на пол. Упругие круглые мышцы икр притягивали, впрочем, не меньше внимания, чем широкая спина. 

– И тебе доброе утро, – ответил он, не поворачиваясь. Сдёрнул с крючка полотенце, промокая пот со лба. 

Ларес, отбросив письма на столик, с удивительной быстротой пересёк комнату. Ли обернулся скорей на движение, чем на звук, и обнаружил Лареса в опасной близости – даже руку вытягивать бы не пришлось, чтобы коснуться. 

– Не знаю даже, как лучше, на вид или наощупь, – фыркнул тот, запуская пальцы в шлёвки на его брюках. – Если ты вдруг перестанешь быть полицейским, у женских журналов ты будешь нарасхват.

– Вот уж спасибо, – немного раздражённо ответил Ли, вскинув бровь. – Если не возражаешь, мне нужно немного освежиться.

Ларес возражал. Ещё как возражал.

Ладно, – промелькнуло в голове Ли, который без лишнего сопротивления позволил утянуть себя на разложенный в его комнате диван. – Тут либо сойти с ума, либо привыкнуть. Второе звучало… куда лучше.

Снег давно перестал идти, и низкое солнце практически вошло в зенит. Они курили, пуская дым в светлую, подёрнувшуюся лёгким жёлтым налётом штукатурку потолка. 

– Разве тебя не просили не курить в доме? – с ехидством поинтересовался Ларес, водружая огромную стеклянную пепельницу между ними. 

– Иди ты, – беззлобно фыркнул Ли. – Ты, между прочим, не моя жена.

– Твой диван бы с этим поспорил, – парировал Ларес, едва не вгоняя Ли в краску. – Наконец-то он увидел хоть кого-то, помимо Дженни.

Ли покосился на него, ответил холодно.

– Вообще-то, у меня были женщины.

Ларес понимающе закивал, и снова кольнул остротой.

– Назови хоть одну. Питер? 

Ли вздохнул, закрыв глаза. Состязаться с Ларесом в чувстве юмора, тем более не самом пристойном, ему запрещал здравый смысл. 

Тёплая ладонь звонко опустилась на грудь, скребнула пальцами.

– Кстати, о Питере. Кажется, я слышал вчера про лазанью? Умираю с голода. 

Ли отважился открыть глаза, только когда босые пятки гулко прошлёпали на кухню.

 

[Нью-Йорк, Квинс, Лонг-Айленд-Сити, 22 декабря 1931 года]

 

Квартира по Одиннадцатой улице, которую снимал капитан, в обычное время была завалена мусором и всяческим хламом, который просто лень было разбирать, да и временем он для подобной ерунды не располагал. Конечно, трудоголиком он себя никогда не считал – да и не был им, но большую часть времени всё равно сжирала именно работа. А уж если прибавить к этому периодические попойки, то смело можно было сказать, что сюда он приходил только ночевать. И то не всегда. 

В тот вечер ему хотелось в тишине и покое разобраться с накопившимися делами. Последние дня три капитану было никак не заняться тем, что он давно наметил, потому что всё свободное время уходило на основную работу и непродолжительный сон, и теперь, когда удалось урвать более или менее свободный вечер, жизнь показала ему средний палец в ответ на просьбу о возможности сосредоточиться на действительно важном деле. 

А капитану, тем временем, нужно было как следует подумать над планом. И над тем, какую именно информацию можно передать в отделение – в конце концов, учитывая масштабы катастрофы, было бы глупо даже с его самоуверенностью лезть в это в одиночку. 

Капитан разложил перед собой карту Нью-Йорка, сам же вооружился своим извечным потрёпанным блокнотом, ручкой, бутылкой виски и сигаретами. 

– Итак, – сказал он самому себе, рассуждать вслух было куда проще, – что мы имеем. 

Он пододвинул к себе карту и принялся отмечать районы, в которых пропадали люди – он предусмотрительно выписал эти данные из имеющихся в его распоряжении заявлений. 

– Чуть более, чем до хуя, – констатировал капитан, осмотрев получившееся. Так же он отметил чёрное гетто в Верхнем Вест-сайде и Браунсвилль. 

В блокноте он принялся чертить схему событий, но даже и линии не успел провести, как женский голос из комнаты отвлёк его от важной мысли. 

– Что ты там делаешь? 

Капитан прикинулся, что ничего не слышал. Вместо ответа он отхлебнул виски прямо из горла, шумно выдохнул и закурил. Пепельница, стоявшая рядом, была переполнена окурками, но выкидывать их было жутко лень. 

– Ты меня слышишь вообще? – Обладательница голоса появилась аккурат за его спиной, но капитан даже не обернулся. Он уже пару раз за вечер говорил ей, чтобы она возвращалась к себе, но эта женщина упорно его игнорировала. 

– Слышу. Я работаю, – буркнул капитан, снова предпринимая попытку что-то сделать, но снова послышался недовольный голос: 

– Вижу я, как ты работаешь.   
– Блять, – зло выдохнул капитан, по-прежнему не поднимая головы. – Женщина, изыди из моего поля зрения. Или ты не видишь, что я занят? 

– Всегда знала, что ты настоящий джентльмен, Дэни, – ответила женщина. – А виски тогда для чего? 

– Чтобы пить. 

Отставать она не желала, продолжая мельтешить где-то поблизости. Капитан не слушал её, но всё-таки её трёп очень отвлекал, из-за него кошмарно путались мысли. Последней каплей стало её замечание: 

– Слушай, ты давно был в парикмахерской? По-моему, тебе стоит обстричь волосы, – женщина запустила руки в его волосы. Капитан же вообще не любил, когда его трогают без разрешения.

– Лотти, не могла бы ты от меня отвалить? – сквозь сжатые зубы поинтересовался капитан. 

– Ты всегда такой обходительный, – язвительно ответила Шарлотта, но руки всё-таки убрала.

– Именно поэтому я и говорил, чтобы сегодня ты не приходила, – капитан, наконец, повернулся к ней, смерив недовольным взглядом с ног до головы. – У меня действительно дохрена дел. И, кажется, никто расхлёбывать это дерьмо не собирается. 

– Расскажи мне, – улыбнулась Шарлотта, присаживаясь на соседний стул. Она без спроса схватилась за початый бутыль с виски, сделала два глотка и продолжила как ни в чём не бывало. – Может быть, я помогу тебе. 

– И правда, – ответил капитан, отбирая у неё виски, – ты жутко, просто до ужаса мне поможешь, если не будешь мне мешать. 

– Знаешь, ты такой козёл, – ответила Лотти, но звучало это совершенно беззлобно – она продолжала улыбаться, – просто кошмарный козёл. Ты хотя бы видел, на что походила твоя квартира, пока я не навела здесь порядок? 

Капитан затушил одну сигарету, достал вторую, которую тут же закурил. Он был жутко зол и меньше всего ему хотелось выслушивать чужие причитания. 

– Нет, я не козёл, – ответил он, – я настоящий баран. Просто потому что позволил тебе здесь околачиваться. 

– У меня есть ключи, – пожала плечами Лотти. 

– Ты их спёрла, я помню. 

– Одолжила. 

– Очаровательно, – отчеканил капитан. – Слушай, – он решил подойти к происходящему с другой стороны, – я действительно очень занят. 

– Настолько, что забываешь бриться. 

– И было бы очень неплохо, прямо совсем замечательно, – проигнорировал очередное замечание капитан, – если ты позволишь мне разобраться с одним делом. Окей? 

– И что мне за это будет? – широко улыбаясь, спросила Шарлотта, закидывая ногу на ногу. 

– О господи, да что угодно, что захочешь, только прошу тебя по-хорошему... 

– Ладно-ладно, я всё поняла, – она встала со своего места, хотя обиженной по-прежнему не выглядела, – я подумаю над твоим щедрым предложением, вредина. Но учти, всё, что я захочу. 

– Как скажешь. Звезду с неба. Руку дракона. Голову принцессы. Меч короля Артура. Святой Грааль. 

– Ловлю тебя на слове, – ответила Шарлотта, посмеявшись, и упорхнула обратно в комнату. Капитан выдохнул с облегчением. 

Наконец-то, можно было привести дела в порядок. Капитан склонился над своими записями, принявшись чертить план дальнейших действий. 

«Ворон», – написал капитан, затем провёл прямую линию к пункту «Корпорация убийств». Под последним названием приписал – «наёмные убийства». Это была та самая шайка, которую тоже не первый год пытались поймать, но они пустили слишком глубокие корни, чтобы их можно было так запросто выкорчевать. И начинать нужно было с Ворона. Хотя бы потому что он был одним из тех дел, которые капитан раньше пометил как «можно забыть», но оказалось, что нет. 

От Ворона он провёл линию вниз, написал «Торус», подвёл ещё одну линию – «похищения людей». 

Капитан бросил взгляд на карту и снова посмотрел на странную схему. Было бы куда проще, если бы похищения сконцентрировались где-то в одном месте, но те были разбросаны по всем пяти районам Нью-Йорка. Концентрация была примерно одинаковая. Он встряхнул головой, с глухим рычанием рванул листок из блокнота, швырнул его в сторону и принялся писать заново, чертя схемы и конспектируя всё, что случилось за последнее время. Капитан подумал, что было бы потом совсем неплохо свериться с записями, которые до этого делал Ли, когда они просматривали заявления о пропажах.

Закончив часть схемы, он снова потянулся к бутылке виски и сигаретам. Посмотрел на то, что получилось. Конечно, информации было мало, но всё было лучше, чем ничего. 

На данный момент, дело по мнению капитана обстояло следующим образом: Ворон работал на неких «Драконов», но при этом сам занимался своими собственными подпольными махинациями и пользовался услугами «Корпорации убийств». Где именно они находились некие производства «Драконов», могла подсказать некая маркировка с изображением мифических тварей. Если это вообще были производства и маркировка в том смысле слова, в котором их обычно понимали. 

Капитан допускал, что люди пропадали из-за того, что Ворону нужна была рабочая сила, а также, возможно, для выполнения других, не самых приятных обязанностей. Но это могли быть далеко не все – или далеко не те цели, которые преследовали подобные похищения. Никаких подтверждений этому не было, но интуиция подсказывала капитану, что всё далеко не та просто. Среди пропавших были и женщины, а это могло значить, что забирали их в «белое рабство». И на местах преступлений, помимо прочего, замечали чёрные фургоны. На одном из подобных машин когда-то ездил Торус, который, судя по всему, до сих пор работал на Ворона. 

– А-а-а, какое дерьмо! – почти с отчаянием выдохнул капитан, запуская свободную руку в отросшие волосы, в другой он сжимал тлеющую сигарету. 

В розыск, кажется, подавать нужно было и Торуса, и сообщить о чёрных фургонах. Что до «Драконов», то это пока придётся выяснять самому. Когда информация станет более внятной, – пришёл к выводу капитан, – можно будет и об этом позаботиться. 

Внезапно его голову озарила идея. В конце концов, в городе, помимо Спящего, был ещё один человек, который обладал информацией. Не то, чтобы капитану после всего случившегося весной хотелось иметь с ним дело, но раз всё так обернулось, а поиски грозили зайти в тупик, то нужно было наведаться и к нему. Другого выхода капитан пока не видел. 

– Да, – пробормотал он самому себе, – нужно посоветоваться с Ли и наведаться к этому треклятому старику.


	8. Chapter 8

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 24 декабря 1931 года]

 

Перед рождеством у полиции было всегда много работы. Мелкое воровство и крупные кражи; карманники, старающиеся разжиться наличностью за счёт богатых, покупающих подарки и украшения. Бутлегеры, почти в открытую предлагающие алкоголь на улицах.

Сочельник пришёлся на четверг. Ли с плохо скрываемым отвращением выслушивал сводки, перемежающиеся с поздравлениями от коллег и подчинённых, сухо отвечал «С рождеством» и снова погрязал в бумажной работе. Патрульные машины были нарасхват, дежурные не успевали вычёркивать и записывать новые данные. 

Неудивительно, что домой он добрался ближе к десяти вечера, залив светом фар белоснежный подъезд к дому. В гостиной горела ночная лампа, и отчего-то это несказанно грело.

Заперев за собой дверь, он разулся, оставив заснеженные ботинки обсыхать на коврике возле гардероба. 

Глаза привыкли к освещению не сразу – он прошёл несколько шагов сквозь полумрак дома, прежде чем увидел Лареса. Тот задремал сидя, скрестив руки на груди и откинувшись на подушки, явно не дождавшись возвращения Ли.

В ноздри ударил запах хвои. Ли растерянно огляделся. В углу крошечной столовой стояла, переливаясь бусинами гирлянд, ёлка. На столе красовался венок со свечами, судя по всему, давно уже выгоревшими до конца и успевшими остыть. Электрические гирлянды тускло переливались по стенам, внося нотку хаоса в прежде идеально упорядоченное жилище.

Ли, стараясь не шуметь, стянул плащ, устроил его на вешалке. На него нахлынула цветная стая удушающих воспоминаний: четырнадцать лет назад у него было точно такое же рождество, и точно так же не дождалась его возвращения с работы Дженни – развелись они через два месяца после того. Четырнадцать лет назад он последний раз слышал в доме этот аромат хвои и воска. Потом рождество стало совершенно ненужным праздником: в Бога он и близко не верил – в его отсутствии слишком сильно убеждала работа, – а наслаждаться одиночеством можно было и в любой другой день.

Ларес, спавший чутко, завозился на диване, открыл глаза. Видимо, вид у Ли был как у туриста, впервые попавший в Бруклинский музей, потому что Лареса он изрядно повеселил.

– Откуда… – Начал Ли.

– Замки имеют необычайное свойство открываться не только от ключа, – хмыкнул Ларес, поднимаясь, – а банковские счета – это вообще штука довольно вечная…

Ли снова окинул взглядом комнату. Гирлянды смотрелись в аскетичной обстановке почти чужеродно, но, с другой стороны, вносили иррациональный уют. 

– Я, знаешь ли, не привык к рождеству в четырёх голых стенах. А то и правда смахивает на заключение, – довершил Ларес. Ли фыркнул, покачав головой. Он до сих пор не мог найтись с ответом на некоторые его тирады. – И вообще, я умираю с голоду. В твоём проклятом доме не нашлось ничего, кроме консервных банок с сомнительным содержимым.

– Я мог бы… – машинально начал Ли, и тут же осёкся: ничего он уже не мог, в одиннадцать вечера в сочельник найти работающее заведение было так же сложно, как порядочного человека в нищих районах Нью-Йорка.

Ларес отмахнулся, рассмеявшись.

– Да ладно. Индейки, конечно, не вышло, но можно представить, что свиные отбивные в душе были птицей. 

Ли окончательно растерялся. 

Замок кожаного портфеля поддавался туго – на кухне вовсю звенели тарелки и чашки, и раздавалось ворчание Лареса («Ни одного стакана, сплошные кружки, как ты живёшь вообще?»), и они справились с задуманным почти одновременно.

– Это что? – спросил Ларес, вскинув бровь.

Ли немного раздражённо пожал плечами, не желая объяснять: кажется, он потерял остаток слов ещё минут десять назад.

Пластинка немедленно была поднесена к свету. 

– Блюз двадцатого века? То есть, вкус у тебя есть? 

Ли уселся за стол, не зная, куда деться, с удивлением обнаружил не только покупные отбивные, но и вполне себе домашний картофельный салат – и неизменный виски, разлитый по кофейным фарфоровым чашкам.

Ларес сел напротив него, улыбнулся.

– Если ты не понял, это было «спасибо».

Ли что-то невнятно пробормотал, стараясь, чтобы это выглядело как «не стоит благодарности».

Они так и сидели в полумраке ночника и сверкающих гирлянд. Ларес поднял чашку, принял торжественный вид.

– Во имя святой девы Марии и её чулок, или в честь чего там придумали это рождество католики. И, согласись, мы неплохо уживаемся вместе.

Ли усмехнулся.

– Всё, что ты сказал – и да. Удивительно неплохо.

Лёгкое чувство сытости невероятно расслабляло – вкупе с долгим рабочим днём за спиной; они закончили неспешный ужин с беседой уже заполночь, и, пока Ларес занялся посудой – кажется, рука беспокоила его всё меньше и меньше, – Ли сбежал из уюта гостиной в ванную, под неумолимо горячую воду, которая была призвана не столько согреть – дом протапливался не так уж и плохо, – сколько упорядочить мысли и превратить расслабленность в спокойствие.

В принципе, почти удалось.

Он вернулся в столовую, не зажигая света, всё ещё с каким-то удивлением глядя на гирлянды и украшения. Прислонившись к стене, он наблюдал за Ларесом, который, засучив рукава возился у мойки – с удивительной ловкостью для человека, у которого всё ещё не слишком хорошо сгибались пальцы.

Ли понятия не имел, заметили его пристальный взгляд или нет – Ларес не подавал виду, а может, и правда слишком задумался, утратив присущую ему бдительность. Стоял себе, напевал что-то под нос; от воды шёл пар, от него самого – совершенно невероятный уют. 

Видимо, всё же, заметил; когда тёплые, всё ещё влажные ладони легли на плечи, он просто выключил воду, нисколько не удивившись человеку рядом. Неспешно вытер руки о полотенце и замер, явно заинтересованный дальнейшим.

Руки скользнули ниже, по острым лопаткам, бегло – по рёбрам, обхватили поперёк живота, прижимая Лареса к тёплой, широкой груди. Ли казалось, ещё чуть-чуть и он начнёт улыбаться. Ему было спокойно и хорошо – и пусть никакая рациональность не могла это объяснить: наплевать.

Чтобы поймать взгляд такого Ли – безмятежного и близкого, Ларесу пришлось откинуть голову ему на плечо: получился совершенно доверительный и каким-то странным образом естественный жест. Сам он выглядел почти серьёзным – что тоже было удивительно, учитывая его характер и манеру поведения, и Ли всё-таки не выдержал, губы дёрнулись, улыбаясь. 

– Отличный вышел сочельник, – Ларес, зажмурившись, явно наслаждался моментом. Ли что-то пробормотал, утыкаясь губами в изгиб шеи. Зелёные глаза немедленно распахнулись, и через секунду двое уже стояли лицом друг к другу. – Впрочем, как я понимаю, он ещё не закончился.

Последняя фраза прозвучала настолько довольно, что Ли даже не распознал в ней очередную манипуляцию, протянув многозначительное «хм» скорее для того, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать.

Руки Лареса моментально вытянули рубашку из его брюк, шершавые ладони крепко прижались к пояснице. Вообще, он умел и любил молчать – если условия были благоприятными.

Вот как сейчас. 

Они так и не отрывались друг от друга, едва не сшибив ночник со столика в гостиной – и невесть откуда притащенную Ларесом реплику «Рук» Мунка («Сними её немедленно!» «Ни за что, без неё в этом доме слишком стерильно!») на стене коридорчика. 

И так и рухнули на покрывало, комкая и срывая одежду, стискивая, целуя и кусая до синяков, до невозможности нормально выдохнуть.

– Кстати, – вполголоса сказал Ларес, когда, гораздо позже, ночь окончательно опутала обоих утомлённым душным облаком, погружая в глубокий, но чуткий сон, – я тут пригласил…

Ли в полусне притянул его поближе, недовольно огрызнувшись про ранний подъём на работу, и Ларесу ничего не оставалось, кроме как уснуть, так и улыбаясь в подушку.

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 25 декабря 1931 года]

 

– Смотрите-ка, как в старые добрые времена, – удовлетворённо хмыкнул Лестер, оглядывая собравшуюся компанию. 

– Ну, положим, не такие уж и старые, – возразил Диего, разглядывая больше не лица, а странное убранство дома.

– Да и не такие уж и добрые, – подытожил капитан, которого и украшения-то особо не интересовали; вот еда и алкоголь, которыми был щедро уставлен обеденный стол – это другое дело.

Сидели, правда, пока не в столовой, а в гостиной – за столом явно не хватило бы на всех стульев, да и начинать без хозяина дома было как-то неуместно.

Разве что первый тост. 

Ну и второй вслед за ним.

– А виски, надо сказать, отличный, – Диего одобрительно кивнул, – кажется, канадцы – не такие уж плохие ребята.

– Как же, как же, расскажи мне об этом, – проворчал Лестер. – А в особенности о том, какие неплохие у них цены, и потрясающее отсутствие совести.

– Когда на рынке царит монополия, высокие цены неизбежны, – возразил Мильтен, и Лестер картинно возвёл глаза к импровизированному небу, прошептав что-то вроде «матерь божья». Мильтен фыркнул:

– Ну, могу и про матерь божью, это тоже по моей части.

Капитан, устроившийся в широком низком кресле, оглянулся, высматривая в темноте машину. Ли явно задерживался на работе, хотя в последний раз, когда он его видел – а это было в половину шестого, вроде как, уже разделался со всеми делами.

– Что слышно нового, Горн? – поинтересовался Диего, переведя взгляд с этикетки на лицо темнокожего товарища. Тот пожал плечами, с сожалением оторвался от куриной ножки, которой был поглощён последние две минуты.

– Да всё по-старому. Безработица и нищета. Торус темнит по-страшному, с ним бы поговорить, но чёрта с два его найдёшь. А это само по себе не самый лучший знак.

– Где ты вообще видел хорошие знаки в последнее время? – отозвался с кухни Ларес. Он всё ещё не оставил надежды найти в холодильнике лёд, но, увы, его мечтам не суждено было оправдаться. Оставив это бесполезное занятие, он вышел в комнату, ногой придвинул к себе стул и сел, сложив руки на спинку. Ладонь подживала, хотя не так быстро, как могла бы, вмешайся в дело врач.

– Ну, – хмыкнул Диего, – ты-то, вон, хорошо устроился. Невеста начальника полиции.

– Поосторожней со словами, – Ларес, на самом деле нисколько ни обидевшись, ткнул пальцем в его сторону, – а то придётся выслушивать в красках все прелести семейной жизни.

– Избави Господь нас грешных, – судя по всему, Мильтен выразил общее мнение.

– Кстати, – Ларес качнулся на стуле, и ухмылка сменилась на его лице озарением, – вы в курсе, что Роберт был женат? 

Закашлялись практически все – виски не был предназначен для подачи подобных новостей. Кажется, не удивился только Диего.

– А ты-то откуда знаешь? – поразился капитан. – Героическая, должно быть, женщина.

– О, ещё какая героическая! – горячо подтвердил Ларес. – Заезжала на днях, привезла свитер и лазанью. Было безумно трогательно.

Гостиная утонула в смехе – кажется, представить себе подобное можно было только в комическом ключе. 

– И где она? – спросил Горн.

Ларес недоумённо взглянул на него.

– Жена?

– Да нет же! Лазанья!

Очередная вспышка смеха была прервана шумом мотора и шорохом заснеженного гравия. Минутой позже дверь открылась – на пороге стоял, разумеется, Ли, но вот вид у него был самый что ни на есть растерянный. Немой вопрос читался в глазах, и предназначался любому, кто первым перехватит взгляд.

– Поздно ты что-то, – хмыкнул капитан. – Да что уж, проходи, раз пришёл. 

– А что тут…

– Я же тебя предупреждал. – жизнерадостно перебил его Ларес.

– Когда это?

– А, может, я только пытался тебя предупредить… – тот прищурился, делая вид, что что-то вспоминает. – Как бы там ни было, Рождество продолжается и теперь, когда мы в полном составе, можно, наконец, и сесть за стол, а то Горн, кажется, уже готов хлопнуться в голодный обморок. Хватайте стулья, ребята.

Они не заставили себя ждать. Ли, всё ещё несколько изумлённый, присоединился к ним через минуту. 

Единственным незанятым местом оказался стул между Диего и капитаном, и он с облегчением подумал, что хотя бы соседство Лареса переносить не придётся.

Кружки поднялись в воздух.

– Опять за чулки святой девы? – поинтересовался он, особо ни на кого не глядя.

– За спасителя, – саркастично хмыкнул Диего, из которого католик был такой же, как и из любого из них.

– Это, что ли, за меня? – спросил капитан, ехидно улыбаясь. 

Все сошлись на том, что это чудесный тост.


	9. Chapter 9

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Гринвич-Виллидж, 28 декабря 1931 года]

 

Гринвич-Виллидж был не самым благополучным районом Нью-Йорка. С другой стороны, в Нью-Йорке вообще осталось довольно мало безопасных мест, а уж после заката, который зимой наступал стремительно и рано, лучше было не высовываться на улицу без особой надобности. Поэтому капитан, когда была возможность, встречал Лотти с работы, а работала она в одном из подпольных кабаков на Кармин-стрит. Это было одно из тех заведений, где рекой лился контрабандный алкоголь и которое давным-давно стоило прикрыть, но капитану до этого не было дела. Он и сам нередко выпивал там – разумеется, никому не рассказывая, что является полицейским. 

Двадцать восьмого декабря стояла приятная погода – снега не было, а из-за туч появилось солнце. Оно не сильно согревало, но заливало кривые и узкие, пересекающиеся острыми углами улицы Гринвич-Виллиджа вечерним светом. Шарлотта освободилась раньше, а капитану предстояло ночное дежурство, поэтому он предложил ей выпить кофе на Шестой авеню – это место находилось недалеко от трамвайного узла, и им обоим не пришлось бы далеко тащиться – кому до дома, а кому до работы.

Вообще-то, Лотти ему даже не особенно нравилась, да и что может быть выдающегося в девушке, которая работает певичкой в подпольном кабаке? Она мало чем интересовалась, и нисколько этого не скрывала. Зато в ней был один неоспоримый плюс – она не строила никаких планов на совместное будущее, чему капитан был несказанно рад. 

На часах было около четырёх вечера, и капитан потягивал крепкий кофе, курил и старался не вслушиваться в не несущую большой смысловой нагрузки болтовню Шарлотты. Голова капитана была в тот момент занята совершенно другими проблемами, он бездумно смотрел в окно, пытаясь продумать план дальнейших действий, но Шарлотту это, кажется, не сильно беспокоило. Ей вообще не было важно, слушают её или нет. 

Не дёргает – и на том спасибо. 

– И, представляешь, эта стерва мне сказала... – щебетала Лотти, когда нечто во внешнем мире привлекло внимание капитана. Что именно это было, капитан сообразил только через несколько секунд. 

Рядом с кафе остановился чёрный фургон. 

Капитан даже моргнул и встряхнул головой, подумав на мгновение, что это галлюцинации из-за навязчивых мыслей. Но видение не желало исчезать, и капитан окончательно убедился в реальности происходящего, когда из фургона выскочило сразу несколько человек в чёрных костюмах. В руках у них были Томми-ганы. 

Капитан успел среагировать в последнюю минуту – он дёрнул Лотти за руку, заставляя её нырнуть под столик, с возгласом: «На пол!», и через несколько секунд жалобно звякнул колокольчик, дверь с грохотом ударилась о стену, а в помещение ввалились те самые люди, которые вышли из фургона. 

Всё произошло так быстро, что немногочисленные посетители – ещё человека четыре – и работники кафе не успели ничего понять, когда над их головами засвистели пули, которые выплёвывали Томми-ганы с характерным звуком, похожим на звук печатной машинки, только более оглушительный. 

Пули сорок пятого калибра врезались в стены, вышибали окна, колотили по столам и стульям. Лотти и капитан, по счастью, успели укрыться за небольшим диваном, что стоял спинкой к двери, и за которыми было удобно прятаться от пуль. Но укрываться здесь всё время не было никакой возможности. 

Капитан бросил взгляд на дверь, ведущую в подсобное помещение, а оттуда – к чёрному входу, но до неё было метра три, и пробежать это расстояние под градом пуль было весьма затруднительно. 

Время замедлилось – с тех пор, как сюда ворвались эти типы прошло не больше минуты, а капитану казалось, что минула целая вечность. 

– Лотти, – он старался перекричать шум, – не вздумай высовываться, пока всё не закончится, окей?

Капитан достал из кобуры табельное оружие, и у Шарлотты от ужаса округлились глаза. 

– Ты что собрался делать? 

– А на что по-твоему это похоже, женщина? – раздражённо ответил капитан и выглянул из-за своего укрытия, сделал два коротких выстрела, выбрав целью того, кто стоял поближе, и снова спрятался. 

– Сука! – по этому возгласу стало понятно, что выстрел его был замечен и, кажется, едва не угодил в цель. Он снова открыл огонь, в ответ их полили очередным дождём из пуль. 

– Твою мать, – капитан проверил барабан револьвера. Оставалось несколько патронов, и их могло не хватить на то, чтобы отбиться от этих ублюдков. Но те на короткое мгновение остановили стрельбу. У капитана благодаря этому появилась возможность перезарядить оружие. 

В помещении стало так тихо, что, казалось, можно было услышать даже собственное тяжёлое дыхание. Капитан бросил короткий взгляд в сторону и увидел мёртвую девушку-официантку – несколько выстрелов из Томпсонов превратили её грудь в решето, кровь толчками выплёскивалась из остывающего тела. 

– Выходи, капитан, прекрати прятаться как крыса, – сказал один из бандитов, поудобнее перехватывая свой пистолет-пулемёт. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы мы перестреляли здесь всех вместе с твоей шлюхой? 

Капитан не торопился откликаться – он только осторожно выглянул из-за дивана, сосчитал противников – их всё ещё было трое – и снова затаился. 

– Ты что, струсил? 

Лотти посмотрела на капитана, округлив от ужаса глаза, но тот прижал палец к губам, призывая её сохранять молчание. Помедлив ещё с минуту он поднялся со своего места, запихнул пистолет за пояс и, уже поднимая руки, и услышал как Лотти выдохнула какое-то шумное проклятие. 

Он довольно равнодушно посмотрел на людей, которые держали его на прицеле. 

– Ворон просил передать тебе привет, сукин сын, – снова заговорил главный. – Он не может дождаться той минуты, когда у него будет возможность поприветствовать тебя лично. Так что – руки за голову и следуй за нами. Оружие бросай на пол. 

– О, зачем всё так усложнять? Он не мог просто прислать мне открытку на Рождество? – иронично поинтересовался капитан, сдвигаясь в сторону и что-то прикидывая в уме. Его странное перемещение быстро заметили. – Да и вообще, лучше бы возвращался в свою Сицилию или откуда он там взялся. Так ему и скажите. 

– Не двигайся. Руки! 

– Сию секунду, – оскалился капитан, складывая руки за голову. Стул был достаточно близко, и при правильном замахе должен был попасть в цель. А если грамотно уйти с линии прицеливания и горизонта оружия, то можно было бы и значительно уменьшить возможность словить пулю в лоб. – Я готов, уже бегу, парни. 

Капитан подцепил ногой стул, который обладал нужным весом, чтобы долететь до цели. Через пару секунд предмет мебели врезался в говорившего, который, падая, выпустил очередь в потолок, выбивая из него штукатурку и превращая пыльные абажуры подвесных ламп в мелкую крошку. Пыль, полетевшая в разные стороны, здорово закрывала обзор двум другим бандитам, третий же, с рыком оттолкнувший от себя стул, снова схватился за оружие. Но того короткого промежутка времени, на который бандиты замешкались, капитану хватило, чтобы сориентироваться. 

Он схватил Шарлотту за руку и вместе с ней прыгнул за стойку, на которую сразу же обрушились выстрелы. За стойкой обнаружился ещё один труп – это был хозяин, который не успел вовремя спрятаться и получил пулю в глаз: на месте глазницы осталась только жуткая дыра, а под головой растеклась лужа крови. Лотти тоже увидела его и побледнела, прижав руку ко рту. 

Дверь была в нескольких шагах. И действовать нужно было быстро – парни с оружием не собирались больше церемониться, и капитан дёрнулся вперёд в последнем рывке, сжимая во взмокшей от напряжения ладони дрожащую руку Шарлотты. 

Прыжок получился впечатляющим и молниеносным – и уже в следующую секунду капитан засунул в ручку двери попавшуюся под руку небольшую метёлку. В дверь врезалось ещё несколько пуль, оставив на ней сквозные дыры. Капитан в тот момент молил Бога, в которого не верил, чтобы у чёрного входа никого не оказалось. 

Они выскочили в узком переулке, заставленном мусорными баками. Капитана слегка занесло на повороте, поэтому он споткнулся, неловко опрокинув один из мусорников, из которого тут же посыпались чёрные пакеты. Громко матерясь, капитан обернулся – на самом деле, в начале улицы показалось ещё четверо человек, а вскоре из чёрного входа выскочили и те трое. Несколько пуль врезалось в асфальт у самых ног капитана, но он продолжал бежать, и слыша как задыхается от быстрого бега Шарлотта.

Нужно было выскочить на людную улицу – всего десяток метров остался – и поймать такси. Нужно ехать в полицейский департамент и предупредить Ли. Нужно... 

Мир смазался, превратился в мешанину красок, звуков и ощущений. Капитан даже не сразу заметил, как судорожно дёрнулась Шарлотта, падая вперёд, и опомнился только когда чужая кровь брызнула ему в лицо, попала в глаза и рот, пятнами расплылась по одежде. 

Рука Лотти выскользнула из его ладони – она упала лицом на асфальт, и капитан увидел, что её светлые волосы перепачканы кровью, а в затылке виднеется дыра от пули. Опомнился он только когда следующая пуля просвистела совсем рядом, чудом не угодив ему самому в голову, а только срезав прядь волос. Капитан не знал, каких богов благодарить за подобную удачу – да и удачу ли? И стоит ли вообще кого-то благодарить? – и дёрнулся в сторону. У Томпсона всё-таки был один существенный недостаток, который, возможно, и спас ему жизнь – сорок пятый калибр для такого оружия весьма сокращает прицельную дальность стрельбы до жалких пятидесяти метров, так что Бог здесь был, скорее всего, не при чём. А Лотти просто не повезло, но капитан всё ещё не до конца осознал, что случилось. 

Он снова выхватил револьвер, сделал наугад четыре выстрела – двое рухнули, как подкошенные, и капитану было уже не интересно, живы ли они; он дёрнулся к спасительному выходу из переулка, напоследок выстрелил ещё дважды, пока не раздался сухой щелчок – патроны закончились – и выскочил на людную улицу. Возле кафе уже собиралась толпа зевак, чёрного фургона за это время и след простыл – эти бандиты явно были сообразительнее предыдущих и работали быстро. 

Капитан вылетел на дорожную часть перед каким-то таксистом, который вначале думал напуститься на ненормального, но увидев полицейский значок, почти уткнувшийся ему в лицо, захлопнул рот. 

– К полицейскому департаменту. Быстро, быстро, давай! – скомандовал капитан, заскакивая на заднее сиденье, и оглядываясь. – Гони! 

Только в машине он заметил, что одна из пуль зацепила его по касательной – разорвав рукав плаща и только слегка оцарапав кожу. Таксист ничего не говорил, выжимая из автомобиля всё возможное, капитан тем временем достал из кармана брюк узкую металлическую флягу, открутил крышку и сделал несколько обжигающих глотков виски. 

В голове всё ещё раздавалось стаккато выстрелов, а где-то в переулке лежал остывающий труп Лотти. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Нолита, 28 декабря 1931 года]

 

В здание департамента капитан ворвался, едва не выбив ногой тяжёлую дверь. 

– Отправьте наряд полиции на Шестую авеню в Гринвич-Виллидже! – рявкнул он так, что все на него оглянулись. Конечно, туда наверняка уже направлялись полицейские из семьдесят четвёртого участка, которые отвечали за этот район, но капитан посчитал, что люди из центрального отделения вовсе не будут лишними на месте происшествия.

Его заляпанные кровью лицо и одежда говорили о том, что случилось нечто серьёзное. 

– Гангстеры устроили налёт на местное кафе, там трое погибших! Да что вы пялитесь, идиоты, выезжайте немедленно! 

В следующее мгновение в здании департамента поднялся невообразимый гвалт, завыли сирены служебных машин, но капитан в этом участия уже не принимал. Рука немного саднила, но это казалось полной ерундой по сравнению с тем, что случилось. Он был в большей степени зол, чем расстроен – по крайней мере, пока что. 

Он столкнулся с Ли в коридоре – тому уже доложили, что произошло. 

– Назад, начальник, – снова рявкнул капитан. – В кабинет. Нам надо поговорить. 

Ли такого обращения, разумеется, не допустил бы в обычной обстановке – даже если это и был капитан – но в тот момент он, кажется, растерялся. Капитан и раньше не был обременён уважением к старшим по званию, но так он себе разговаривать ещё не позволял. 

– Какого чёрта, – нахмурился Ли, – ты в крови? 

– Я сказал – в кабинет, там разберутся и без тебя, – повторил капитан, обходя Ли и направляясь к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, где и находился кабинет начальника полиции. 

– Ты меня слышишь вообще? – голос Ли гневно зазвенел. 

Капитан даже не пытался слушать, что говорил начальник – ему было решительно насрать на всё, что он скажет сейчас. Поэтому он, сохраняя всё то же хмурое молчание, зашёл в кабинет и почти рухнул на стул. После достал из кармана пальто платок и принялся вытирать им лицо. Кровь успела немного присохнуть, поэтому получалось скверно. 

Через полминуты на пороге появился и сам Ли, вид у него был одновременно и обеспокоенный, и недовольный. Он остановился рядом со стулом, на котором сидел капитан. 

– Удостой меня объяснениями, будь добр. 

– Ворон, сукин сын, послал за мной своих выкормышей. Они пристрелили официантку, хозяина и Лотти. 

– Лотти? 

Капитан махнул рукой. Говорить на эту тему с Ли ему совсем не хотелось. И, положа руку на сердце, не хотелось вообще. 

– Думаю, ребята разберутся на месте. Я потом дам показания, чёрт бы их побрал, – капитан долбанул кулаком по столу так, что бумаги, которые там лежали, подскочили, и звякнула пепельница. – Завтрашние выпуски «Нью-Йорк Таймз» будут что надо. А вот тебе следовало бы поостеречься. 

– С чего бы? – Ли достал сигарету и протянул пачку капитану. Они оба закурили, и капитан смотрел на него снизу вверх, продолжая хмуриться. 

– С того. Ты что, блять, не понял? Думаешь, Ворону только меня убрать надо? Это же ясно как белый день – они и по твою душу явятся, и мы не можем знать, когда и что именно они придумают. А ты слишком расслабился. 

– За каким чёртом ты читаешь мне нотации? – в голосе Ли снова послышалось раздражение. – Я прекрасно понимаю, что происходит. 

– А мне кажется, что ни хрена ты не понимаешь, – резко ответил капитан. – Если спустишься с небес на землю, то осознаешь, что благодаря Ворону мы оказались в полной заднице. Или вот-вот окажемся. И, пока ты в красках представляешь себе заголовки газет, я напомню тебе несколько важных моментов. Вначале похищения, – капитан принялся разгибать пальцы, – они разграбили квартиру Лареса, и только чудо, что его никуда не уволокли, на меня нападали уже дважды – и сегодня выручило только стечение обстоятельств, и вряд ли на этом инцидент будет исчерпан. После сегодняшнего я уверен, что Ворон поставил перед собой цель нас уничтожить, и нашёл тех людей, которые вполне способны исполнить задуманное, – высказав это, капитан заговорил уже спокойнее, хотя видно было, что он всё ещё зол. – Так что – мой тебе совет – будь предельно внимателен, иначе всё может закончиться очень плачевно. И один никуда не ходи, без надобности – и подавно. 

– Ты что же, – терпеливо выслушав всё, что скажет капитан, сухо подытожил Ли, – предлагаешь мне спрятаться в какой-нибудь норе и сидеть там подобно крысе? 

– Если тебе дорога жизнь, то было бы совсем неплохо. Хотя я не думаю, что Ворон остановится на нас с тобой. При первой же возможности он всех уложит и закопает в братской могиле, если ничего не предпринять. Он, как мне кажется, знает наши слабые места, и очень хорошо знает. Но его ребята совершили сегодня ещё одну ужасную ошибку.

Капитан очередной раз затянулся и понял, что у него почему-то начинают подрагивать руки. Это было очень мерзкое ощущение, которое его ещё больше разозлило. 

– Это только начало. Вот что я думаю, начальник, – мрачно произнёс он. – Не верится, что говорю это, но нужно быть осторожнее. А мне, пожалуй, нужно проведать кое-кого. 

– Кого же? – Ли выглядел теперь скорее озадаченным. 

– О, м, как-нибудь потом расскажу, – выдохнул капитан и раздавил сигарету в пепельнице. – А теперь, если не возражаешь, я пойду умоюсь. Сегодня нам предстоит дохрена тяжёлый вечер, после которого я собираюсь напиться до беспамятства. 

 

[Нью-Джерси, Ньюарк, 30 декабря 1931 года]

 

Накануне капитан умудрился надраться в хлам, что теперь не добавляло ему настроения. Утром он посмотрел на бритву и решил, что отложит её ещё на день-другой, кроме того, лицо его носило явственный отпечаток недосыпания, поэтому вид у капитана был так себе. Но это его нисколько не беспокоило. 

Его совсем не радовали перспективы общения со своенравным стариком, но ситуация вполне входила в разряд чрезвычайных. Капитан сдержал своё обещание – он никому не рассказал ни о самом старике, ни о месте, в котором он теперь жил. Таков был изначальный уговор. 

Некромант – до чего всё-таки идиотское прозвище – жил недалеко от Ньюарка, и капитану пришлось потратить на дорогу почти час. К тому же, погода совсем не радовала, а под ногами то и дело хлюпала грязь.

До небольшого, но весьма богатого по нынешним меркам особняка нужно было пройти минут пятнадцать. Погода продолжала стремительно портиться, капитан наглухо застегнул кожаную куртку и спрятал руки в карманы – пальто, заляпанное кровью, пришлось сдать в химчистку.

Оказавшись возле высокого кирпичного забора, капитан с силой вдавил кнопку звонка. 

Металлическую калитку капитану открыл старый знакомый – смотритель по имени Майкл, который, по всей видимости, теперь исполнял роль дворецкого. Майкл сразу помрачнел, и капитан, не дождавшись приветствия, бесцеремонно отодвинул его с дороги и направился к дому. Майкл не стал его останавливать, помня указания хозяина, и тут же направился следом за незваным гостем. 

Старик обнаружился в просторной гостиной на первом этаже, он сидел в глубоком низком кресле, обеими руками упираясь в деревянную трость с металлическим набалдашником и, казалось, смотрел на горевший в камине огонь, который отражался в неизменных тёмных очках. 

– Ты пришёл, – Некромант нисколько не удивился появлению капитана, даже головы не повернул в его сторону. Хотя смысла бы в подобном действии, конечно, было бы чуть. 

– Вы удивительно наблюдательны, – съязвил капитан и безо всякого стеснения развалился в кресле напротив, его дурное до крайности настроение никак не способствовало почтительности, скудные запасы которой всегда быстро иссякали. – Весьма похвально.

– Как только я услышал звук звонка, сразу же понял, что в гости пожаловал какой-то нахал, а ты вообще самый нахальный человек из тех, с кем мне доводилось общаться, – спокойно ответил старик. – Другого такого же я бы давно отправил к праотцам.

– Лестно слышать, чувствую себя избранным, – не без сарказма произнёс капитан и посмотрел на Майкла, который хмуро маячил в поле зрения. – Нам нужно обсудить парочку важных вопросов. 

Майкл перевёл взгляд на хозяина, тот, словно почувствовав это, махнул ему рукой, веля удалиться. Спорить с ним Майкл не стал. 

– Мне кажется, – сказал старик, опираясь о трость и вставая со своего места, – что я тебе уже всё рассказал ещё полгода назад. 

Капитан поморщился, словно не желая вспоминать то, что было. 

– Всё да не всё. Для слепого вы чертовски метко стреляете. К чему тогда было устраивать всё это представление на мосту? Я никогда не был большим поклонником театра. 

– И это мы с тобой тоже обсуждали не раз. Может быть, – в голосе старика сквозило привычное раздражение, – ты, наконец, перестанешь мне докучать и расскажешь, зачем побеспокоил меня снова? 

– То-то я смотрю у вас тут дел невпроворот, – проворчал капитан. – Но вы правы. У меня возникли некоторые вопросы касательно «Драконов». Вы же знаете об этом, не так ли? 

У капитана не было сомнений, что этот человек в курсе – в этом он мог дать фору даже Спящему, который был везде и нигде одновременно. 

– Так ты ничего не помнишь? – спросил старик, едко улыбаясь. – Я тебе, между прочим, и об этом говорил. Полгода назад. Не рановато ли в твоём возрасте иметь проблемы с памятью?

Если бы Некромант мог видеть лицо капитана, то заметил бы, что в тот момент оно выражало растерянность. 

– Хотя не удивительно, что ты забыл, – ответил старик на вопрос, повисший воздухе, – где-то это даже моя вина, пожалуй. В любом случае, теперь это неважно. Так что ты хотел знать об этих «Драконах»? 

– Всё, что вы можете мне рассказать, – произнёс капитан, скрестив руки на груди. 

Старик о чём-то задумался, а потом совершенно неожиданно для капитана замахнулся тростью. Скорости ему было не занимать (вообще было удивительно, что человек его возраста способен двигаться так быстро) – капитан едва успел перехватить трость за мгновение до того, как она обрушилась ему на голову, и со всё возрастающим удивлением ощутил невиданную для старика силу – мускулы на руке ощутимо напряглись, пока он удерживал чёртову трость. 

– Какого хрена? – прорычал он, когда его собеседник сделал шаг назад, опуская трость. Капитан вскочил со своего места. Старик саркастично усмехнулся: 

– Всего лишь хотел проверить, не утратил ли ты свою реакцию, она тебе очень пригодится в этом деле. Немного, конечно, нужно поработать над этим, но в целом всё не так плохо, как я думал. 

Капитан едва не задохнулся от возмущения – даже сказать ничего не смог. 

– Ты должен ожидать удара в любую минуту и от кого угодно. Хотел, чтобы ты это запомнил как следует, – поучительным тоном продолжил старик, возвращаясь на своё место. – Впрочем, что-то подсказывает мне, что ты уже усвоил этот урок, не так ли? Иначе бы не пришёл сюда. 

– Вот мы и подобрались к сути, – сквозь зубы выдохнул капитан, – надо было с этого и начинать. Что там с этими ублюдками, а? 

Некромант не торопился с ответом, и капитан чувствовал, что снова начинает терять терпение. Когда то вот-вот готово было лопнуть, старик неспешно заговорил. 

– «Драконы» – это то, что осталось от синдиката Спящего. После его исчезновения, они организовали собственную систему управления, но им катастрофически не хватало людей. И мешали многочисленные конкуренты. Насколько я понимаю ситуацию, после того, как всю шайку Гомеза перебили, а его самого отправили в тюрьму, у Ворона не оставалось другого выбора, кроме как обратиться к этим людям. Скорее всего, он давно с ними сотрудничал – допускаю даже, что Гомез мог и не знать об этом. Ворон – умный и расчётливый человек, который умеет грамотно заметать следы.

– Трепещу и преклоняюсь перед его гением! – закатил глаза капитан. 

– Как бы там ни было, – продолжил старик, привычно пропустив мимо ушей очередную реплику капитана, – он пользуется прикрытием «Браунсвилльских мальчишек», а так же их услугами в том, что касается наёмных убийств. Вот к примеру то, что они недавно устроили в Гринвич-Виллидже. Ворона никто даже не упомянул – он находится в розыске, о нём же словно и не вспоминают, а бойню спишут на очередную гангстерскую войну, скажут, что хозяин кафе имел дело с какой-то другой бандитской группировкой, и дело с концом. Я прекрасно знаю, как работает полиция в этих случаях, – в голосе старика отчётливо слышалась ирония. 

Капитан не возражал – всё к тому и шло. Ведь почти то же самое писали теперь в газетах, теории журналистов были одна нелепее другой, и далёкими от истины настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно. Про официальное расследование и вспоминать не стоило – одно его упоминание приводило капитана в бешенство. 

– Для начала тебе предстоит к этим «Драконам» попасть. 

– И что-то подсказывает мне, что это снова окажется тем ещё геморроем, – недовольно заметил капитан. 

– А ты думал, – саркастично ответил старик, – что двери таких людей всегда будут открыты для таких, как ты? Разумеется, нет. Это серьёзная организация. И у них есть своя система пропусков. Точнее, одного пропуска. Сложность заключается не столько в том, чтобы его найти, а чтобы и активировать его правильным образом. Но как это делать, я тебе расскажу как только ты достанешь этот самый пропуск. 

– И где же, по-вашему, я должен его найти? 

Старик хмыкнул. 

– Я думал, ты более сообразительный, – он выдержал короткую паузу и добавил, – у Ворона, разумеется.

– То есть, вначале нужно убить этого сукина сына, – ухмыльнулся капитан. – Что ж, мне нравится эта идея. Другое дело – как его искать... 

– А ты никогда не задумывался над тем, где вообще могут обитать драконы? Я имею ввиду драконов из легенд. Это бы здорово облегчило твой поиск. 

– Честно говоря, мне хватает проблем с реальным миром, чтобы ещё и мифами интересоваться. И где же, по-вашему, они обитают? 

– В пещерах, конечно, – раздражённо ответил старик. 

– И где вы видели пещеры в Нью-Йорке, а? 

Старик вздохнул, и этот вздох выражал всё, что он думает об умственных способностях капитана. 

– Это название появилось не просто так. Иногда нужно смотреть шире и видеть не только то, что находится на поверхности, но и то, что кроется между строк, – тон Некроманта снова стал поучительным. – Драконы обитали в пещерах, а что, по-твоему, больше всего напоминает пещеры? Сырое место, холодное и тёмное. 

Капитан задумался на мгновение, потом его словно озарило, однако озарение быстро сменилось гримасой отвращения. 

– Опять канализации!

– Ну хоть иногда ты соображаешь, – протянул старик. – Там же, скорее всего, вы и найдёте некоторых пропавших. Согласись, в лабиринтах канализации удобно держать людей. 

– А как же всё остальное? 

– Как же, – фыркнул старик, – я ещё не лишился разума, чтобы выполнять за полицию её работу. Давай-ка ты сам попробуешь разобраться в некоторых вещах. Для начала. А там видно будет. 

Капитан едва не взвыл – мало того, что его снова ждали канализации, так ещё и чёртов старик говорит загадками, которые всё больше начинали походить на издевательство. 

«Чёртов город возможностей!»

– Не забывай о Спящем. 

– Что? – капитан хмуро посмотрел на старика, вырванный его задумчивым голосом из собственных мыслей. 

– Совет на будущее. Джон Доу ещё может дать о себе знать. Не сейчас, так потом. Уверен, эта история ещё не закончилась.

Капитана передёрнуло от одного воспоминания о Джоне, но он беззаботно отмахнулся: 

– Ни к чему мне сейчас эти загадки. Надо бы с текущими проблемами разобраться. 

Старик снова хмыкнул и пожал плечами, и этот жест капитан расшифровал как «дело твоё», понимая, что на сегодня разговор точно закончен.


	10. Chapter 10

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Нолита – Манхэттен, Мидтаун – Бруклин, Бруклин Хайтс, 31 декабря 1931 года]

 

Тысяча девятьсот тридцать второй год маячил, надвигаясь полночью с запада. Оставалось меньше семи часов до того времени, как спустят по флагштоку шар времени на Таймс-сквер.

Дел хватало, как и мыслей, и Ли прекрасно понимал, что оставить их за спиной, как последние триста шестьдесят пять дней, объединённые общей цифрой, было невозможно.

Улицы были перегружены пешеходами и транспортом; потоки людей спешили домой, чтобы успеть как следует отдохнуть и поужинать с семьёй, а затем устремиться на главную площадь Манхэттэна.

Ли помнил самый первый год, когда спускали шар – ему тогда было четырнадцать или вроде того, и он восхищённым мальчишкой, среди толпы таких же зевак, смотрел как полутораметровая деревянная конструкция, освещённая огнями фейерверков, величественно опускается со шпиля. С тех пор он ни разу не наблюдал этого зрелища, да и, с течением лет, как-то не хотелось.

Тем более сейчас.

В голове было слишком много информации, которая требовала незамедлительного внимания: что делать с Хагеном, который, кажется, не вовремя осознал, что слишком засиделся на месте, и никак не хотел брать в толк, что своими измышлениями может только замедлить ход дела; как быть с поисками Ворона, которые, кажется, и вовсе зашли в тупик. Нападение на капитана беспокоило тупой назойливой занозой в мозгу – Ли отлично понимал, что случайности с ними перестали происходить уже очень давно, но как всё это могло помочь напасть на след?

Резкие звуки клаксонов в мгновение ока привели его в чувства. Он машинально вжал педаль тормоза – машина взвизгнула, остановившись в считанных сантиметрах от столь же резко затормозившего форда впереди, чертыхнулся. Стоило выйти из машины и проверить, в чём же, собственно, дело. Регулировщики явно не хотели исполнять свою работу, и требовалось, кажется, напомнить им её суть.

Выйти из машины он не успел – с встречной полосы с отвратительным визгом вылетел кадиллак. Послышался оглушительный треск, который Ли ни за что бы ни с чем не спутал: пули врезались в металл. Он инстинктивно нырнул вниз, закрываясь – и как раз вовремя; со звонким хрустом треснуло стекло, и сеть мелких острых осколков только оцарапала спину и затылок, просыпавшись дождём за шиворот. Большая часть соскользнула с куртки, не причинив ему вреда. 

Дальнейшие крики и выстрелы он слышал как через подушку – кажется, громкий звук немного его оглушил. Заднее стекло разлетелось вдребезги, жалобно лопнула пружина в водительском сидении – пули застревали глубоко и надёжно.

Как только всё стихло, Ли с силой надавил на ручку двери, не обращая внимания на искрящую режущую боль, обернулся против хода движения. Машина мелькнула, не думая сбавлять ход – даже номеров не разглядеть. Только цвет, необычный и яркий – бирюзовый в голубизну. Ли с досады хлопнул ладонью по капоту машины, выругался. 

Развернуться, учитывая плотность движения, было попросту невозможно – да и что он сделает один? 

К тому же, к нему уже спешил один из проклинаемых недавно патрульных. Он не мог не заметить знаки отличия на форме, поэтому голос его больше выражал страх, чем беспокойство.

– Сэр, вы ранены?

– Нет, – огрызнулся Ли, поворачиваясь к машине; заглянул в салон. Автомобиль был полон битого стекла, а бок был измят пулями, и ехать было никак не возможно. – Выясните, никто ли не пострадал. Машину по возможности отгоните к управлению. И не тяните с отчётами! Не может же быть, чтобы все как один проглядели чёртовы номера.

Он здорово злился, причём, в основном – на себя. Задумался он! Как будто случай с капитаном ничего не значил.

– Выполняйте! – прикрикнул он на ошалевшего от такой тирады регулировщика, который, судя по возрасту, работал недавно, и ни разу не сталкивался ни с чем подобным. 

Ли резко развернулся, остановил белый кэб, коих, к счастью, присутствовало на центральных улицах великое множество. 

– К полицейскому управлению, и живо, – скомандовал он, морщась от мерзкой вездесущей боли. Закурил, уставившись в окно. 

Таксист молча исполнил приказ.

В управлении было, что не удивительно, немноголюдно.

– Всем постам на связи – бирюзовый кадиллак, – бросил он дежурному и вметнулся на первый этаж. 

Капитан был на месте. Увидев Ли, явно понял, что к чему, вскочил на ноги.

– Какого чёрта?

– С удовольствием бы выяснил то же самое. Машина в решето, движение стоит, а я даже номера не увидел.

Ли коротко описал ситуацию, упомянув цвет и марку автомобиля.

– Вряд ли таких много. Найдём быстро, – довершил он, кажется, пытаясь и в себя вселить уверенность. 

– Блядь, – выругался капитан сквозь зубы. – А я тебя предупреждал.

– И что я мог сделать, интересно? – звенящим голосом поинтересовался Ли, стаскивая куртку, чтобы вытряхнуть хотя бы те осколки, которые не успели впиться в кожу. – Поехать на метро?

Капитан махнул рукой, наблюдая за каскадом стеклянной пыли. Н-да, паршивенький получался новый год. 

– Возьми служебную машину. Посмотри, что творится у меня дома, – попросил Ли. – Чёрт их знает, что они там ещё придумают. А я пока подниму базу по номерам... Долго, но действенно.

Два раза капитану повторять не пришлось – тем более, при упоминании бумажной работы, ноги обычно сами уносили его подальше от места пребывания.

На пороге его едва не ослепили вспышки: вездесущие крысы-журналисты, охочие до сенсаций, готовы были каждого растерзать на новостные ленты.

– Как вы прокомментируете нападение на начальника полиции? – резко выкрикнул кто-то побойчее.

– Никак, – рыкнул капитан, и вспомнил чудесную формулировку. – Никаких комментариев до официального сообщения.

Бесцеремонно прорвавшись сквозь кольцо акул пера и зевак, он втиснулся в салон полицейского форда и от души дал по газам.

До дома Ли он добрался менее чем за двадцать минут; взметнул колёсами снег и мелкий гравий. Вжал кнопку звонка так, будто она лично была виновна во всех произошедших событиях.

В окне замаячило обеспокоенное лицо Лареса.

Капитан выдохнул с облегчением, но тут же рявкнул:

– Открывай!

– Господи Иисусе, что случилось? – поприветствовали его с порога.

– Ли придётся покупать новую машину, что, – в своей манере успокоил его капитан. – Плесни-ка на два пальца, сейчас объясню.

Пятью минутами позже Ларесу пришлось налить и себе – и отнюдь не на два пальца. Матерился он от души, не сдерживая эмоций, выкидывая такие изящные коленца и сравнения, что у капитана закрались сомнения, а не обучался ли он где-то этому тайному ремеслу. По правде говоря, капитан не ожидал от него такой реакции, слишком привыкнув видеть его расслабленным и спокойным в любых обстоятельствах.

– Этот ублюдок допрыгался, – мрачно констатировал Ларес, выражая слишком сходные с капитаном мысли. – Ли в управлении?

– В управлении, где же ему ещё быть, – подтвердил капитан и уставился на Лареса. – А что?

– Да так. Ничего. Что там, говоришь, за машина?

– Кадиллак. Цвета морской волны у берегов Сицилии. – фыркнул он, и снова повторил. – А что? 

Ларес что-то усиленно строчил на первом попавшемся под руку листке бумаги.

– Подбросишь до Бруклина? – спросил он, не отрываясь от письма.

– Если удосужишься объяснить, что происходит в твоей голове, то обязательно, – проворчал капитан, заглядывая через плечо.

«Уехал по делам. Скоро вернусь.  
P.S.: привет Питеру»

Капитан вскинул бровь. Ларес припечатал послание к столу, пожал плечами. Прихватил ключи от квартиры, привезённые Диего после смены замков.

– Что? Мало ли, когда ты до полицейского управления доберёшься. А так понятно, что это действительно я.

Капитану случалось в этом чёртовом городе чувствовать себя курьером. Сегодня его, кажется, повысили до таксиста. Впрочем, будь это правдой, ему бы не пришлось мчаться теперь обратно в полицейский департамент, чтобы посвятить себя самому бесполезному продукту переработки древесины в мире. Бумагам.

– Я видел такую машину, – по дороге объяснил ему Ларес, – может, и совпадение, а, может, и нет. Проверить не помешает.

– Надеюсь хотя бы на твоё благоразумие, – фыркнул капитан. – Хватит на сегодня сюрпризов.

Форд остановился возле многоэтажного дома. Ларес кивнул, нервно взметнув взгляд наверх, к окнам квартиры, в которой, кажется, единственной не горел свет. Потом посмотрел на площадку перед домом – бежевый бьюик стоял на месте, не тронутый. 

– Придётся подняться за ключами, – пробормотал он, подбадривая себя. – Спасибо, капитан. Удачи.

Капитан кивнул, проследил за фигурой, пока она не скрылась за поворотом и как можно медленней, соблюдая все правила движения, чего с ним с роду не бывало, отправился в штаб-квартиру.

Квартира встретила Лареса гулкой темнотой и холодом. Привычно нашарив выключатель, он, однако, обнаружил картину куда более благородную, чем успел себе вообразить. 

Открытые форточки вытянули запах алкоголя, да и вещи оказались пусть не на своих местах, но в довольно приличном виде. О недавнем налёте свидетельствовало только отсутствие пары предметов мебели и крохотные чёрные осколки винила на полу, которые снова вывели Лареса из состояния равновесия.

Ключи от машины оказались на прежнем месте – мало кому вздумалось бы искать их на полке для шляп. 

На полу возле двери оказался сложенный вдвое белый листок, вероятно, втиснутый между косяком и дверью, и вылетевший, когда Ларес зашёл. «Убедительно прошу внести плату за квартиру в размере…» 

Вот уж последнее, что его сейчас волновало. 

Задерживаться не было ни смысла, ни времени, единственное, на что упал взгляд Лареса, так это на проигрыватель. 

В конце концов, в бьюике полно места. В доме Ли – так уж тем более.

Тремя минутами позже он уже уверенно выжимал газ, направляясь к ресторанчику Роско.  
Тот работал в новогоднюю ночь допоздна: люди, возлагавшие большие надежды на следующий год, раз уж в этом, традиционно, ничего не получилось, были готовы провожать его с таким размахом, на который были только способны.

Роско даже пришлось поставить несколько лишних столов. В помещении было накурено и тесно, но Ларесу некогда было глазеть на толпу. 

– Роско! – крикнул он, стараясь перекрыть гомон людей. Хозяин заведения стоял к нему спиной, но на голос обернулся. – Надо бы поговорить.

Роско бегло оглядел его, неуверенно улыбнулся.

– Не здесь, хорошо?

– Да как скажешь.

Они свернули в подсобное помещение, оттуда – в короткий узкий коридор с единственной дверью, ведущей в кабинет.

– Ну и что случилось? – голос у Роско был встревоженный. Ларес вспомнил, как выглядит – плащ поверх рубашки, забинтованная рука, да и вид, наверное, не самый довольный. Что ж, есть повод для волнений.

– Кадиллак, зелёно-голубой, – выложил он сразу. – Парковался здесь пару раз. Броская машина, не вспомнишь, чья?

Роско напрягся ещё больше.

– Не припомню, – наугад попытался он. Ларес вскинул бровь, скрестил руки на груди.

– Роско. Я тебя давно знаю. Ты меня давно знаешь. Давай спектаклями будем радовать новых друзей – у меня на это времени нет.

Роско покачал головой.

– Слушай, я действительно мало что могу сказать. Приезжали трое – но видел я только чёрного парня. Они арендуют у нас часть продовольственного склада. Не знаю уж, что они там хранят, может, и муншайнеры какие, но кто из нас их может осудить?

Ларес встрепенулся.

– Склада? Какого склада?

– На Гарфилд Стрит… 

– Черкни адрес и считай меня своим должником.

Роско недоверчиво поглядел на Лареса, вздохнул, мелким почерком написал улицу и дом.

– Учти, этот склад мне ещё нужен.

Ларес сунул бумагу в карман. Неопределённо кивнул – вряд ли он сейчас вообще мог за что-то ручаться.

– Сочтёмся, – махнул он рукой, не найдя лучшего ответа и направился бодрым шагом к выходу. На душе стало явно спокойней.

– Кстати, – протянул Роско ему вслед. – Твой кузен из Миссури – ты знал, что он начальник полиции Нью-Йорка? – искал тебя недавно. У тебя всё в порядке?

Ларес сдержанно улыбнулся, обернулся, одарив Роско самым что ни на есть жизнерадостным взглядом.

– О, ну теперь-то уж точно.

Обратный путь казался ужасно долгим – не столько из-за плотного движения (старый год доживал свои последние три часа, и люди стремились к центру, как мотыльки к свету), сколько из-за нервного ожидания.

Машины возле дома Ли не было, и Ларес только секундой позже осознал, что это ничего теперь не значит. Свет в гостиной горел – это был знак поверней.

Ларес открыл дверь, с порога огляделся. Руки были заняты проигрывателем, которому тут же нашлось место на столе для газет и почты.

– Роберт?

Часы пробили ровно десять.

– Роберт!

Силуэт Ли образовался в проёме кухонной двери, шагнул к свету. Вид у него был далеко не самый счастливый, но у Лареса сам собой вырвался вздох облегчения.

– Живой?

– Незаметно?

Взгляд Ли упал на граммофон.

– Вот только этого мне здесь не хватало.

Держался он неестественно прямо – любое лишнее движение явно доставляло дискомфорт.

– Добыл адрес, – Ларес, проигнорировав выпад, не стал затягивать момент, протянул бумагу Ли. Тот пробежал глазами, вскинул бровь.

– А это что?

– Навёл справки. У Роско склад продуктов для ресторана, а ребята на машине, подозрительно похожей на твоё описание, арендуют там часть для неизвестных нужд. Как думаешь, стоит проверить? 

Удивлённый взгляд Ли явно свидетельствовал в пользу Лареса. Тот не замедлил с реакцией.

– Не такой уж я и бесполезный, в конце концов, это ты хотел сказать?

– Ничего я не хотел сказать. Займёмся этим завтра, – и, поймав насмешливый взгляд Лареса, явно оценившего двусмысленность последней фразы, предупредил. – Даже не начинай.

И тот, в кои-то веки оценив серьёзность ситуации, промолчал. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Бронкс, Ван Нест, 2 января 1932 года]

 

Свежий выпуск «Нью-Йорк Таймз» уже лежал на столе. Там же стояла чашка горячего кофе – вероятно, по-американски отвратительного, но другого в этой стране и не водилось – и свежая выпечка. 

Завернувшись в плотный тёплый халат поверх костюма, Ворон опустился на стул и потянулся к газете. Пробежав взглядом по первой полосе, он не мог скрыть улыбки. Парни поработали отлично. 

Он переворачивал хрустящие страницы, вдыхая запах типографской краски, когда в комнату вошёл человек. Ворон, не поднимая взгляда, сказал:

– Ты сегодня рано, Торус. 

– Я с детства привык вставать до рассвета. 

Ворон достал из кармана серебряные швейцарские часы и посмотрел на время. Стрелки показывали семь минут девятого. 

– Чудно, – ответил он и поднял, наконец, на Торуса взгляд, улыбаясь. – Ты уже читал сегодняшний выпуск «Нью-Йорк Таймз»? 

– Читал. Кажется, парни неплохо справляются. 

– Ты прав, друг мой, – Ворон сделал глоток кофе, едва заметно поморщился и отставил его в сторону. – О, Мадонна, что за отвратительный кофе в этой стране! Хм, так вот, я могу тебя похвалить. Ты замечательно всё организовал и всё это время был полезным – почти незаменимым – помощником. 

– Я себя сейчас польщённым должен чувствовать? – хмыкнул Торус, сложив на широкой груди накачанные руки. – Всё-таки странная привычка – хвалить людей выполнение ими своих прямых обязанностей. 

– Снова ты ворчишь, – одним уголком тонких губ улыбнулся Ворон, – а я, тем временем, просто хотел воздать тебе должное, – он вытащил из кармана чёрных отглаженных брюк пачку банкнот, отсчитал четыреста долларов и положил их на стол. – Возьми. Думаю, лишним это не будет. Мы доведём этих ублюдков до того, что они будут собственной тени бояться. 

– И то верно, – Торус забрал деньги и спрятал их во внутренний карман куртки. – Кстати, у меня есть предложение. Я тут недавно разузнал о местонахождении одной из муншайнерских фабрик, которая имеет непосредственное отношение к этой назойливой компании. Могу этим заняться. 

– Непременно займись, – кивнул Ворон. – Я в долгу не останусь, ты же знаешь. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 2 января 1932 года]

 

Ли не сразу понял, от чего проснулся: от неприятных уколов в не зажившей ещё спине, от солнечного луча, неощутимо гревшего щёку, или от того, что уткнувшийся ему в шею Ларес беспокойно заворочался во сне.

Потом понял – всё не то.

Проснулся он от того, что надрывно заливался дверной звонок.

Краткий взгляд в окно предрешил судьбу дальнейшей суеты – возле дома стояла машина Дженни.

Одежда Лареса беспорядочным ворохом устилала пол, мешая пройти к стулу, на котором в идеальном порядке были сложены вещи Ли. Переступив через комок, смутно напоминавший брюки, Ли спешно принялся одеваться. 

Кажется, его скорости позавидовал бы и пожарный.

Ларес сел на кровати, потянулся. Вид у него был не самый довольный.

– Знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? – лениво поинтересовался он.

– Знаю. Час дня. И моя бывшая жена стоит за дверью, явно очень желая войти.

– Ну, – Ларес со смехом упал обратно на подушки. – Если у неё нет ключей, то волноваться, в принципе, не о чем. 

Ли швырнул в него рубашкой.

– Одевайся, живо.

– Может, ты меня ещё в шкаф спрячешь? – фыркнул Ларес, просовывая, однако, руки в рукава. – Успокойся ты. Это же твоя бывшая жена. Она ничего не поймёт, даже если ты ей прямым текстом скажешь.

– …И помолчи, – довершил Ли, нервно оглядывая себя в зеркало. – И, будь добр, не выходи из комнаты. 

– Как много просьб, – ехидно прилетело ему в спину, – придётся тебе потом выполнить пару моих!

Ли открыл дверь, стараясь выглядеть как можно более невозмутимо. Вид Дженни компенсировал беспокойство обоих – она с порога бросилась его обнимать, испуганно ойкнула, когда он зашипел от неожиданности – спина ещё не выносила резких прикосновений.

– Задело немного, – он развёл руками, придавая лицу непринуждённый вид. Получалось паршиво, он и сам это понимал.

– Прочитала газеты, сразу поехала к тебе, – торопливо объясняла Дженни, разглядывая комнату за спиной Ли. – Боже! Это что, виски? Роберт, ты точно в порядке?

Из комнаты отчётливо раздались звуки, напоминающие плохо сдерживаемый смех. Выражение лица Дженни сменилось недоумением, а затем пониманием и внезапным весельем.

– Ты не один? – она с любопытством выглянула из-за спины Ли, как будто могла разглядеть того, кто находился в комнате, снизила голос до громкого шёпота. – Кто она? Надеюсь, на этот раз всё серьёзно? 

Ли сцепил зубы, вымучил тень улыбки. Кажется, он всегда окружал себя излишне любознательными людьми.

– Серьёзней некуда, – заверил он. – И я правда ценю твою заботу, Дженни. Но не стоит так переживать. Ты же знаешь газетчиков – они вечно раздуют из мелочи сенсацию…

– Конечно, стоит! – возмутилась Дженни. – В твою машину стреляли!

– Это издержки работы. Незачем бросать все дела и мчаться сюда, будь что серьёзное, ты бы из газет и узнала. А так… 

– Ох, прости. Я просто волновалась, – Дженни теперь улыбалась, не скрывая облегчения. – Мне, пожалуй, пора – я просто заскочила узнать, как ты. В департаменте сказали, что ты будешь только в понедельник… Как же я рада за тебя, Роберт! – перебила она сама себя. – Не знаю, смогу ли поздравить тебя с днём рождения, у Питера девятнадцатого какой-то званый ужин… 

– Я сам как-нибудь заеду, – неожиданно для себя пообещал Ли. – Как только закончу с делами.

Дженни всплеснула руками.

– Вот уж не думала, что такое услышу. Я запомню! Но не буду больше тебя отвлекать. Очень рада была увидеть тебя живым и здоровым. Очень рада.

Ли растерянно закрыл за ней дверь, обняв на прощание и стоял, глядя в окно, невидящим взглядом провожая машину. Кажется, он всё-таки не до конца ещё проснулся. Ларес выплыл из комнаты – одетый, но в расстёгнутой рубашке. На лице его сияла такая улыбка, что позавидовал бы любой ребёнок, попавший в лавку со сладостями.

– Так значит, у тебя всё серьёзно, да? – спросил он, едва сдерживая смех. – И кто она? Тебя можно поздравить?

– Закрой рот, – привычно отмахнулся Ли. Но Лареса было так просто не унять. 

– И я не могу не спросить. Девятнадцатого чего? 

Ли, кажется, понадобилась вся выдержка, чтобы спокойно ответить.

– Января.

Ларес изумлённо покачал головой, борясь с приступом смеха.

– Надеюсь, не тысяча восемьсот седьмого? 

Ли глубоко выдохнул, сощурился, стиснул не ожидавшего внезапной инициативы Лареса за запястье, с силой дёрнул на себя и нашёл-таки великолепный способ заткнуть ему рот.

***  
Было около трёх дня, и они уже всерьёз подумывали о ланче, когда в дверь снова зазвонили.  
Ларес обернулся, высматривая машину во дворе.

– Диего.

Тот, однако, оказался не один – а в сопровождении хмурого, злого как чёрт капитана Доу. Судя по его лицу, произошло что-то действительно серьёзное.

– Ривердейлскую фабрику сегодня разнесли. Там камня на камне не осталось, – мрачно сообщил Диего, устраиваясь в гостиной. – Лестер на месте, выясняет, кто что успел увидеть. 

– Да что там выяснять, – с отвращением произнёс капитан. – Муншайнерских фабрик дочерта по всему Нью-Йорку, а это случилось именно с точкой Диего. Ясно, как божий день, что это дело рук Ворона. Сукин сын! Найду – прикончу. Голыми руками. 

Диего выглядел не менее угрюмо, чем капитан, но в том с виду было куда больше угрозы. Ли покачал головой. История закручивалась и закручивалась, и всё из-за одного-единственного недобитого подонка. 

– Удалось выяснить что-нибудь по поводу машины? – чуть мягче спросил капитан. Голос всё равно отдавал железом.

– Есть адрес склада, – откликнулся Ларес. – Не ручаюсь, что там окажется именно Ворон, но владельцы голубого кадиллака снимают там часть помещения под личные нужды. Платят хорошо, вопросов владельца избегают. 

Капитан выхватил у него бумагу, пробежал глазами.

– Звучит складно, – кивнул он, – будем надеяться, что страсть к ярким цветам таки погубила Ворона.

Диего дёрнул плечами, неопределённо хмыкнул. Ему определённо хотелось верить в такой подарок судьбы.

– Нужно сообщить Хагену, – Ли сидел, скрестив руки на груди, размышляя о том, как утаить от начальника бюро расследований как можно больше информации. 

– Тебе лишь бы побольше бюрократии.

– Думаешь, мне очень хочется с ним объясняться? Лучше зарыть его в бумагах и делать вид, что он в курсе всего, чем потом терпеть то, что он путается под ногами.

– Вот ты с ним и поговоришь, – ответил капитан мстительно. – А я отправлюсь на этот чёртов склад. Америка, конечно, гостеприимная страна, но пора бы этому ублюдку напомнить, кто здесь хозяин.

– Ты что, один туда собрался? 

– Почему один? Возьму подмогу в штаб-квартире.

– Если отправляться – то вместе, – Ли вскинул бровь. – Ты думаешь, что я буду просто сидеть и ждать, сложа руки?

– Очнись, Ли! Мы говорим об одержимом кретине, который за две недели умудрился дотянуться практически до каждого из нас. Если что-то пойдёт не так, то не хватало ещё, чтобы нас обоих там пристрелили. Нет уж, думать надо, прежде всего, о деле.

Как Ли это ни было неприятно, пришлось согласиться. Вряд ли Хаген будет способен расхлебать всю эту кашу в гордом одиночестве. Капитан верно истолковал его молчание, кивнул.

– Значит, завтра и приступлю. Нечего тянуть. А то Гомез, наверное, соскучился уже по своему верному подчинённому.


	11. Chapter 11

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Нолита – Бронкс, Ван Нест, 3 января 1932 года]

Было довольно прохладно, но солнце светило так ярко, что капитану, стоящему у входа в полицейский департамент, казалось, что он вот-вот ослепнет. Он задумчиво курил, глядя на готовящихся к выезду полицейских.

– Иногда я жалею, что невозможно устроить разборки с нанесением тяжких телесных повреждений и не погрязнуть после этого в бумагах, – сказал Ли, который, несмотря на больничный, явился на работу, чтобы лично проследить за ходом намеченной операции. 

– Это ты мне напоминаешь о бумажной работе, которая потом предстоит? – капитан глубоко затянулся – так, что едва не закружилась голова – и коротко рассмеялся. – Надеюсь, ты заранее спланировал, что скажешь на моих похоронах, если всё сорвётся. 

– Прекрати нести чушь, – фыркнул Ли. – Сегодня ты точно не умрёшь.

– Очень плохая фраза. Знаешь, что обычно за ней следует? – всё так же веселясь, ответил капитан и бросил окурок на землю, растаптывая его ботинком. Всё было готово к выезду. – Надеюсь, управимся за пару часов. Если меня убьют, рассчитываю на тебя. Удачи, большой босс!

Капитан сел в один из трёх полицейских автомобилей, которые направлялись в Бронкс, заливая улицы города тревожным звуком сирены. 

Машины остановились у того самого продуктового склада, адрес которого раздобыл Ларес. Разумеется, совсем стопроцентной гарантии в том, что Ворон здесь, не было, но капитан надеялся найти хотя бы подсказки. 

– Четверо идут со мной, – распорядился капитан, – лейтенант Уорнер, – обратился он к одному из полицейских. – Оставайтесь здесь на случай экстренной ситуации… Или если преступников нужно будет перехватить. 

Помещение было завалено всевозможными ящиками с провизией, на которой стояла маркировка с датами, местом погрузки, наименованием товара и тому подобной ерундой. Сразу четыре фонаря осветили сухой полумрак помещения. Капитан держал револьвер наготове и внимательно прислушивался к окружающим его звукам. Лучи света скользили по потолку, стенам и пыльному полу, капитан осторожно тронул носком ботинка одну из досок, пытаясь убедиться в отсутствии ловушек. Ещё через пару метров они обошли склад вдоль и поперёк и не увидели ничего, что могло бы походить на пусковой механизм потайного хода. 

– Может быть, его здесь и нет? – шёпотом спросил один из полицейских. 

Капитан раздражённо дёрнул плечом, не удостоив коллегу ответом, он и сам начинал сомневаться, что они не облажались. Вокруг были только ящики, пыль и темнота. Ситуация складывалась очень глупая. 

Неожиданно под ногой того самого парня, что только что задал вопрос, скрипнула доска, после чего раздался страшный скрежет – словно где-то под помещением задвигалось оголодавшее за века заточения чудовище, состоящее из проржавевших, изъеденных временем шестерёнок и цепей. Все шарахнулись в сторону, когда пол затрясся, капитан в последнюю минуту успел схватиться за выпирающий крюк и упереться одной ногой в стену, иначе бы непременно рухнул в разверзшуюся под ним тёмную бездну. 

Половина деревянного пола исчезла в темноте, и на её месте зияла огромная чёрная дыра, походившая на каменный мешок. Один из полицейских, не удержав равновесия, рухнул в эту яму – и, судя по наступившей тишине и неестественной позе, плохо различаемой в тусклом свете фонаря, ничего хорошего ему это не принесло. 

\- Мать твою… 

На раздавшийся шум и крики прибежали и другие. Капитан, продолжая держаться за ржавый крюк, который чудом не выскочил из стены под его весом, осветил яму свободной рукой. Крюк, начал медленно опускаться, перепрыгнуть на другую сторону возможности не было. 

– Сказал же, держаться всем вместе, – прорычал капитан, чувствуя досаду. 

– Капитан Доу! – окликнул его взволнованный лейтенант. Капитан помахал ему фонарём и сказал: 

– Отойдите! Здесь опасно! 

Ловушка заскрежетала, видимо, начиная закрываться, крюк дёрнулся вниз, пальцы соскальзывали. 

– Зовите техников! 

Когда крюк выскользнул из его руки, капитан сгруппировался, чтобы не повторить участь другого копа. Расстояние было совсем небольшое, поэтому он больно приложился коленом о бетонный пол. 

– Ворон, больной ты ублюдок, – прорычал капитан. 

Когда створки ловушки сомкнулись над его головой, он снова осветил пространство фонариком. Темно было так, что хоть глаз выколи. Луч фонаря выхватил из мрака какую-то деталь, и капитан, не сразу осознав, что именно увидел, провёл по окружавшему пространству лучом фонаря ещё раз, осветил стены и пол – тщательно – сантиметр за сантиметром. 

Дверь. Вот что он увидел – в стене была высечена дверь, которая оказалась почти неотличима по цвету ото всего остального. Над дверью он разглядел спусковой механизм, но чтобы привести его в действие нужна была длинная палка – рукой туда было не дотянуться. И капитан подумал – почему бы и нет? В любом случае, если пуля срикошетит ему в лоб, будет хотя бы над чем поржать. И он выстрелил. Первая пуля застряла в стене, но вторая попала аккурат, куда надо. Кажется, конечно, слегка оплавила кнопку, но что-то внутри заскрежетало, и дверь с гулким щелчком медленно открылась.

Не раздумывая долго, капитан ринулся в темноту, которая на этот раз была не такой уж темнотой – длинный коридор освещали низковольтные электрические лампы, вызвавшие у капитана чувство странного дежавю, словно он уже видел где-то нечто подобное. Он выключил фонарик и убрал его в нагрудный карман форменной куртки. 

– Неужели это место спроектировал и возвёл Спящий? – озадаченно спросил капитан у самого себя.

Нельзя было исключать и этого варианта – в конце концов, где бы ни был сейчас Джон Доу, куда бы ни был направлен его взгляд, он оставил после себя слишком многое, чтобы оно так просто кануло в Лету вместе с его исчезновением. 

Но дойти до конца коридора капитан не успел – несколько пуль высекли каменную крошку над его головой. Капитан моментально присел и прижался к стене, высматривая противников. Местность, как назло, была открытая, но в паре метров маячило другое помещение, поэтому, кувыркнувшись, капитан влетел в него, чувствуя, как свистят рядом с ним пули. 

Капитан выглянул из-за угла, ответил несколькими выстрелами, и, судя по раздавшемуся вскрику, в кого-то попал. Вот только противников было слишком много, чтобы справиться самому.

На глаза капитану попался рычаг, находившийся прямо над его головой. Не думая о последствиях, капитан почти повис на нём. Скрипнув, рычаг нехотя опустился вниз, после чего пол снова дрогнул, сверху посыпалась пыль, одна из плит потолка в коридоре с грохотом рухнула вниз, полностью перегородив вход в помещение и придавив под собой нескольких человек. Капитану на мгновение показалось, что он отчётливо слышит хруст ломающихся костей. 

Конечно, чёртовы ловушки были непредсказуемы и порядком напрягали, но в этот раз их наличие капитана спасло. Он оглянулся, только сейчас обратив внимание, что продолговатая комната, в которой он оказался, больше походила на крошечный музей, сплошь уставленный рыцарскими доспехами и застеклёнными стеллажами со средневековым оружием. Капитан почесал затылок рукоятью револьвера, явно озадаченный. 

– Точно – больной ублюдок, – заключил он. 

Но долго размышлять ему не пришлось – подоспела подмога. Вероятнее всего, все входы и выходы в этом помещении были переплетены между собой, поэтому из смежной комнаты скоро выскочило ещё несколько человек в чёрных костюмах. Не долго думая, капитан оглянулся по сторонам и схватил первое, что попалось под руку – обшитый металлом щит, в который угодило сразу несколько пуль. 

Капитан бросился к противоположной стене, укрываясь от града пуль, которые летели в него не переставая. Ему было до ужаса интересно, сколько же там этих ублюдков осталось. Судя по тому, что он увидел, точно не меньше пяти, но вряд ли это все. Ситуация была так себе – одному придётся туго. Шансы выжить стремительно снижались до критической отметки. 

Мысль, которая пришла капитану в голову отчётливо попахивала отчаянием, и это могло даже для него самого закончиться плохо. Но что он теряет? Так и так будет не очень. Он оторвал кусок ткани от уже замызганной рубашки, и затолкал в горлышко извлечённой из заднего кармана фляжки с виски. Конечно, расставаться с ней было жаль, но себя было жаль всё-таки больше. Секунд десять он прогревал фляжку зажигалкой, потом подпалил ткань, подождал, пока огонь доберётся до самого горлышка и швырнул ёмкость в сторону нападавших. Послышались чьи-то вопли, по помещению поплыл отчётливый запах гари. 

Не желая знать, чем всё закончилось, капитан рванул в другую комнату, дверь в которую была напротив. Слава богу, он бежал так быстро, что успел проскочить до того, как сзади на него обрушился целый ряд заточенных копий. Это было всё, о чём успел подумать капитан, практически затылком почувствовав смерть, просвистевшую в паре сантиметров от его спины. 

Здесь было намного тише – выстрелы слышались где-то в отдалении. Комната эта удивительно походила на предыдущую – всё те же доспехи. Впереди маячило просторное помещение, устланное ковром, испещрённым мудрёным узором. И капитан невольно восхитился очередной раз – сколько же лет нужно было потратить, чтобы устроить под Нью-Йорком практически ещё один город. Он нисколько не сомневался уже, что это тоже дело рук Спящего, а Ворон, скорее всего, просто воспользовался этим. Но капитан тут же подумал, что будь он на его месте, поступил бы точно так же. 

Опомниться он толком и не успел – перед ним вырос здоровенный чёрный мужик, который недружелюбно оскалился. В первое мгновение капитану показалось, что это Горн, но потом он вспомнил этого человека – и осознал, кто перед ним находится. 

– Торус, – широко улыбнулся капитан, делая шаг назад. – А вы тут, смотрю, ещё и несколько музеев опустошили.

– Снова ты, – ответил Торус. Он, кажется, нисколько не удивился этой встрече. 

– Добрый день, – сказал капитан и направил на него револьвер. Было немного странно убивать старшего брата Горна, конечно, но и выбора у капитана тоже не оставалось. Торус, однако, оказался довольно ловким, уйдя в сторону за секунду до того, как прогремел выстрел. 

Пуля угодила в один из стеллажей, стеклянные осколки фонтаном брызнули в разные стороны. 

– Зараза, – раздосадовано бросил капитан, оглядываясь. Торус словно растворился в воздухе, но дверей нигде не было видно. Капитан в волшебство не верил, а уж учитывая особенности этого места, не приходилось сомневаться, что Торус просто воспользовался каким-то потайным ходом и, скорее всего, выскочит в любую секунду. 

Стоило капитану отвернуться, как холодное дуло упёрлось в затылок – видимо, засранец каким-то образом срезал путь и незаметно подкрался сзади. 

– Пока, капитан Доу, – тем же ровным тоном произнёс Торус, но выстрел так и не прозвучал, потому что капитан, резко развернувшись, ударил Торуса щитом, который всё ещё сжимал в руке. Удар пришёлся в грудь, но капитан не остановился – он врезал негру ещё раз и ещё, будучи уверенным, что для такого внушительного громилы, трёх ударов явно будет мало. Торус падать не желал, выстрелил наугад, едва не вышибив капитану мозги. Следующий удар пришёлся в лицо, потом в голову, капитан бил, пока Торус, наконец, не рухнул на пол. 

Торус уже не пытался дёргаться, но капитан врезал ему ещё дважды, чтобы наверняка. После он отбросил щит в сторону, шумно дыша. Происходящее, да ещё и в подобном антураже, начинало всё отчётливее отдавать безумием. 

Капитан перезарядил револьвер и двинулся дальше. Дыхание всё ещё было неровным. Он оглянулся на Торуса – на всякий случай – но тот лежал. И капитан искренне надеялся, что нигер больше не поднимется. 

В комнате было прохладно, однако на удивление не сыро. Шаги скрадывал мягкий ворс ковра – явно постеленного недавно – вдоль одной из стен стоял книжный стеллаж, а рядом с ним висело несколько рычагов, похожих на те, которые капитан видел прежде. И они здесь были явно не для красоты – потёртое и отполированное прикосновениями дерево говорило о том, что ими часто пользовались. 

Капитан осмотрел стены и потолок, но безрезультатно – ничего не указывало на то, что именно случится, если нажать рычаг. Возможно, откроется очередная потайная дверь, а, возможно, и потолок рухнет. Капитан не то, чтобы сильно жаловал подобного рода головоломки, но готов был пойти на риск. Тем более, что все пути назад оказались отрезаны. 

Он дёрнул за один рычаг, потом за второй, но ничего не происходило, попеременная проверка не дала никаких результатов. Капитан поскрёб щёку, нецензурно выругался и вернулся к своему занятию – внутреннее чутьё подсказывало ему, что времени у него было немного. Всё-таки братия Ворона могла оказаться здесь с минуты на минуту – они, в отличие от капитана, эту местность знали неплохо. 

Первый-третий-второй-четвёртый. Второй-третий-первый-четвёртый. Третий-второй-первый-четвёртый. Четвёртый-второй-первый-третий. 

Нажимать чёртовы рычаги удавалось быстро, но чем дальше, тем больше это начинало бесить капитана. Минут через двадцать, когда он готов был сам проломить стену чем угодно – хоть собственной головой – что-то внутри самой комнаты щёлкнуло, и ближайшая стена начала подниматься вверх, лениво и несколько нехотя, издавая действующий капитану на нервы скрежет. Видимо, за прошедшее время никто не додумался смазать имеющиеся здесь механизмы маслом. 

Вскоре капитан оказался в окутанном полумраком помещении. Капитану понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к тусклому свету, поэтому чужой спокойный голос раздался раньше, чем капитан сумел разглядеть говорившего: 

– Тебе не приходилось думать, что наша жизнь – всего лишь имитация? 

– Что ты несёшь, ненормальный? – рыкнул капитан, моргая. – Ты арестован, твою мать. 

– Не стоит делать поспешных выводов, – Ворон, которого капитан уже видел достаточно хорошо, сидел напротив и целился капитану в грудь из пистолета, невесело улыбаясь. Капитан отметил, что здесь обстановка всё та же, что и в соседних комнатах, и ухмыльнулся. 

– Любитель, значит, истории? 

– В некотором роде. Есть вещи, которые не так просто забыть, – ответил Ворон, откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу, не опуская руки с зажатым в ней оружием. Капитан почему-то был свято уверен, что чёрный костюм ублюдка идеально отглажен – вплоть до стрелок на брюках, хотя полумрак это и скрадывал. Эта мысль несказанно развеселила. – Такое дело, капитан, я искал о тебе информацию столько времени и всё никак не могу понять. Джон Доу, Джеймс Картер, Рональд Эллисон, Даниэль Харрис, Мэтью Бартон... и у всех этих людей разная биография, дата рождения и всё остальное. В целом, у них нет почти ничего общего, за исключением одного – тебя. Кто ты, мать твою, такой? – в голосе Ворона впервые за всё время послышалось раздражение. 

– Интересно, правда? – капитан ухмыльнулся. 

– Ты вообще существуешь? – иронично спросил Ворон. 

– Ну, такие философские разговоры не по мне, – ответил капитан, которого порядком утомило вести беседу с Вороном. – Хотя в тюремной камере – до того огласят смертный приговор – у тебя будет достаточно времени для подобных измышлений. 

– Выходит, ты жаждешь справедливости, капитан Джон Доу? Но проблема в том, что и я хочу того же самого. Просто у нас, скорее всего, разные представления об этом понятии. 

Капитан мрачно рассмеялся: 

– У тебя, кажется, сложилось неверное представление о моих мотивах. Какая к чёртовой матери справедливость? Кто сказал тебе такую глупость? Я не какой-нибудь благородный рыцарь в сияющих доспехах. 

– Вот как, – хмыкнул Ворон. 

– Ты что, разочарован, птаха? – криво улыбнулся капитан.

– Нисколько. Ведь возможно, всё это дурной сон, – заключил Ворон, вставая со своего места, – и ты тоже – всего лишь порождение чьей-то фантазии. Сон разума порождает чудовищ, вроде тебя. Но когда всё закончится, мы проснёмся.

– Очаровательно, – ответил капитан, делая несколько шагов в сторону, Ворон начал обходить его с другой стороны, держа на прицеле. – Лучше скажи, философ хренов, где ты прячешь людей и как попасть к Драконам? 

Ворон широко улыбнулся: 

– Узнай это сам, раз воображаешь себя чёрт знает кем.

– Ну, как хочешь. 

Два выстрела раздались почти одновременно. Капитан бросился на пол, Ворон тоже успел увернуться, отскочив в сторону.

Капитан решил пойти проверенным путём и обрушил на пол ближайшие доспехи – грохот в помещении получился такой, что едва не заложило уши. Подхватив щит, капитан вскинул его, прикрываясь, и услышал как пули с лязгом впиваются в металлическую обшивку, в руке это отдавалось до крайности неприятно. 

Продолжая прикрываться щитом, он выстрелил несколько раз, но в ответ услышал только смех Ворона, которого, кажется, очень веселила сложившаяся ситуация. Капитан и сам ощущал себя полным идиотом. 

Через два выстрела раздался характерный щелчок – закончились патроны. В критических ситуациях выбирать не приходится, и тело иной раз начинает действовать автономно. Вот и капитан, понятия не имевший, как управляться с чёртовым арбалетом, прыгнул в сторону – пуля чиркнула по ноге, обожгла, но сейчас это казалось сущей ерундой. 

Капитан ринулся в соседнюю комнату, где, как он помнил, находились стеллажи с оружием. 

– Ты что, испугался, капитан? 

– Да иди ты на хер! – крикнул капитан, отбрасывая щит и револьвер. Он схватился за ближайший арбалет, вставил ногу в стремя, вложил болт и рванул обе ручки ворота, прокрутив его за несколько секунд. Целиться времени не было, поэтому он спустил реечный механизм как только Ворон оказался в зоне видимости. Тот, кажется, немало удивился повороту событий, что читалось по его лицу. Капитан весело оскалился. 

Болт рванулся быстро и с лёгкостью вонзился в стену напротив, Ворон едва успел отскочить в сторону. 

Воспользовавшись заминкой, капитан зарядил ещё один болт, снова чувствуя себя немного чокнутым. Следующий выстрел пришёлся в книжный стеллаж – капитан не мог толком прицелиться, что, конечно, было не удивительно, учитывая, что он в жизни не держал в руках средневекового арбалета. Да и Ворон двигался чертовски быстро. 

Капитан оглянулся и едва не выдохнул от облегчения – Торус, которого он то ли оглушил, то ли убил, сжимал в руках пистолет, в котором, как капитан надеялся, всё ещё были патроны. Выхватив из неподвижных пальцев оружие, он почувствовал себя более уверенно, а когда снова была возможность прикрыться от пуль щитом, так и подавно. 

«Всё-таки, – мелькнула злая, но весёлая мысль, – на вооружении у полиции нечто подобное было бы совсем не лишним». 

Сколько продолжалась почти беспорядочная пальба, капитан не помнил, но вскоре в помещении не осталось ни одного целого предмета мебели – везде виднелись следы от пуль. Дыхание успело порядком сбиться, прыгать капитан устал, нога, оцарапанная пулей, саднила. Пистолет Торуса щёлкнул – в нём тоже закончились патроны. Ворон оказался в похожем положении – капитан не мог не увидеть, как он с раздражением отбросил от себя бесполезное оружие. С самого начала перестрелки он успел поменять магазин как минимум дважды.

Капитан был готов зауважать этого ублюдка – он продержался долго, да и стрелял неплохо, самообладания не терял. Даже сейчас, кажется, его забавляло происходящее. И двигался Ворон тоже удивительно быстро – капитан отвлёкся всего на мгновение, и чёртов итальянец рванул к нему с невероятной скоростью, припечатав к ближайшей стене. Рука, которой капитан сжимал щит, оказалась прижата к телу, Ворон навалился с такой силой, что не было никакой возможности его отпихнуть. Он и сам раскраснелся, дыхание у него было сбилось, и капитан ухмыльнулся. 

– Ты такой нерешительный, сладенький, я уже весь горю. 

Ворон оскалился и вонзил в левое плечо капитана кинжал – видимо, тоже из сопутствующей средневековой коллекции. Лезвие прорвало одежду, кожу, глубоко вонзилось в плоть и, кажется, прошило насквозь. По руке прокатилась обжигающая боль, по одежде стремительно расползалось кровавое пятно. 

– Закрой свой рот, безымянный ублюдок, – рыкнул Ворон, всё ещё продолжая скалиться. 

– А ты любишь пожёстче, да? 

Ворон с нескрываемым наслаждением принялся проворачивать лезвие, и капитан почувствовал, как от боли начинает темнеть перед глазами и как перехватывает дыхание. На лбу выступила испарина, он сцепил зубы. 

– Ты снова... снова совершаешь ошибку, – голос у капитана был хриплым от боли. 

– Какую же? 

– Долго перечислять, дорогуша, но в данный момент твоя ошибка... заключается в том, что ты так страстно ко мне прижимаешься. 

Капитан не знал, достанет ли ему размаха на таком расстоянии, но всё же решил попробовать. Он хмыкнул и с силой врезал лбом Ворону по лицу. Удар пришёлся в нос, и оказался достаточно сильным – капитан услышал, как хрустнула кость. 

Ворон отшатнулся, зажимая сломанный нос, из которого на пол тут же хлынула кровь. Решив воспользоваться тем, что противник дезориентирован, капитан подлетел ближе, размахнулся здоровой, правой рукой, и что было сил ударил Ворону поддых, когда тот согнулся – заехал коленом в челюсть. Он нисколько не заботился о том, убьют ли его удары Ворона или нет, потому что боль не отнимала силы – скорее, делала его ещё более злым, как это бывает обычно с раненными животными. 

Когда Ворон, наконец, отключился – распластался по ковру – капитан перевернул ублюдка на спину и снял с пояса наручники. На этот раз он их не забыл, и, когда они щёлкнули на запястьях сукина сына, он выплюнул, схватив бесчувственное тело за загривок: 

– Повторяю ещё раз. Ты, блядь, арестован. 

Капитан отпихнул от себя Ворона и поднялся на ноги – с трудом. Он даже не взялся бы сказать, что болело больше – у него даже лицо саднило от многочисленных царапин, оставленных каменной крошкой и осколками. Капитан посмотрел на плечо, из которого всё ещё торчал кинжал, и пока не рискнул его выдёргивать – скорее всего, станет ещё хуже. Кровь насквозь пропитала рубашку, от чего та неприятно липла к телу. 

– То одно, блядь, то другое, – бормотал он, принявшись обыскивать карманы Ворона, как заправский вор. Правда, искал он пропуск, но обнаружив пару сотен баксов, пожал плечами – точнее, тем плечом, которым мог двигать – и забрал деньги себе. Пропуск нашёлся, правда, не у Ворона, а в столе, который тоже был порядком побит пулями. Помимо пропуска там были какие-то схемы, карты, записи. Капитан взял всё, что смог бы унести, заталкивая их под ремень брюк и в сами брюки, набивая карманы. Вспомнив о том, что ему нужно как-то выбираться, он не упустил возможности найти запасного выхода из этого проклятого музея. 

Затем он вернулся к Ворону, глянул на Торуса и здраво решил, что здоровенного негра-то он точно не дотащит. Ворона он подталкивал ногой, перекатывая по полу, пока они не оказались в той самой комнате, где всё началось. 

Предусмотрительно осмотрев схему помещения, найденную в столе, капитан безошибочно отыскал механизм, открывавший ещё одну потайную дверь. Та вела в тёмное жерло туннеля, и, если капитан правильно запомнил, метров через сто, будет выход на поверхность. Конечно, за пару улиц от того места, где были полицейские, но по сравнению со всем остальным, это казалось сущей мелочью. Осталось только дошагать и дотащить Ворона. А Торус – чёрт с ним. Если не очухается, вскоре и он окажется за решёткой. 

– Ёбанный Нью-Йорк, – заключил капитан, с трудом волоча за собой Ворона.


	12. Chapter 12

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 4 января 1932 года]

 

Ли было довольно сложно смириться с мыслью, что теперь его дом превратился в место всеобщих сборищ. С другой стороны, это было единственным способом быстро и качественно поддерживать связь – где ещё им было, в самом деле, встречаться? Да и на фоне остальных проблем это даже мелким неудобством было не назвать.

К тому же, нужно было выяснить, что у них на руках и хоть как-то упорядочить информацию и действия.

– Вот и всё, что мы имеем, – капитан, чьё настроение с каждым днём, что неудивительно, только ухудшалось, сидел с полным стаканом виски в здоровой руке – одно плечо у него было перебинтовано. – Сплошные бумаги. Все просто помешаны на бумагах.

– Это Нью-Йорк, здесь все помешаны на деньгах, – справедливо заметил Диего.

– А деньги это, по-твоему, что?

Он нахмурился, явно раздосадованный тем, что всё происходящее казалось несколько запутаннее, чем ему бы того хотелось.

– Всё в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Ли, и капитан понял, что слишком долго не менял сосредоточенного выражения лица. – Ты уверен, что чувствуешь себя нормально?

– А что мне станется? Здесь от меня явно толку больше, чем в больнице.

– Не стоит храбриться, если…

– Я сказал – всё в порядке! 

Они склонились над кипой карт и записок. Адреса и места, отмеченные кружками, не представляли собой ровным счётом ничего выдающегося – кафе, бакалея, гостиница, офисное здание. 

– Только списка покупок не хватает, – Ли явно удивляла обыденность мест обитания Драконов. – В кафе можно сбывать алкоголь, в гостинице – устроить бордель… Но офис?

– Казино. – ответил капитан, не отрываясь от бумаг. Почувствовал затылком взгляд, пожал одним плечом. – Что? Тут так написано. Бордель, бутлегерский бар, казино. 

– А тут что? – Диего выудил лист из-под кипы невнятных расчётов и кивнул с уважением. – Оружие. Кажется, все статьи собрали, хорошая хватка у ребят.

– Осталось понять, с кого начинать, – хмыкнул капитан. Ларес тут же отозвался:

– Бордель, по-хорошему, стоит оставить на сладкое. 

– Шутки шутить потом будешь. – Беззлобно огрызнулся капитан и тут же задумался. – Так. Пропуск-то у меня, положим есть, но хотелось бы подольше внушать им доверие. Эх, чёрт. Жаль, что Торус умудрился улизнуть. Хоть где-то бы пригодился.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – нахмурился Горн.

– То, что на Ворона я вряд ли похож, придётся представляться его помощником, но поверят ли мне – вот в чём вопрос…

Капитан осёкся, уставился на Горна. Тот вскинул брови, ожидая продолжения фразы.

– Вряд ли они помнят, как он выглядел, – пробормотал капитан. – Вряд ли…

Диего понимающе кивнул. Теперь все четверо смотрели на Горна – а на его лице недоумение медленно сменялось пониманием.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что все чёрные на одно лицо, так что ли? – громогласно спросил он. – Между прочим, я на Торуса нисколько не похож.

Диего прикрыл лицо ладонью, пряча улыбку, Ларес старательно сжал губы.

– Не в этом дело, – горячо заверил его Ли. – Вряд ли кто-то из них так уж рассматривал помощников Ворона. Запомнили разве что рост да цвет кожи.

– Ну ладно, – мирно произнёс Горн, – но, вообще-то, я его выше. Так что, капитан, думаешь, мне стоит пойти с тобой?

– Думаю, это отличная идея, – капитан кивнул, снова возвращаясь к бумагам. – По крайней мере, потянем немного время, да и одному туда идти – полнейшее безумие. Так будет хоть три руки на двоих. 

Горн заулыбался во весь рот. Драться он явно не только умел, но и любил.

– Осталось только решить, куда же мы с тобой отправимся, дружище. И, кажется, я знаю, у кого стоит спросить ответ.

– Но нам ты, разумеется, не скажешь, – Ли скорее подытожил, чем спросил.

– Увы. Это очаровательная хрупкая блондинка, боюсь, узнаешь – уведёшь, – насмешливо фыркнул капитан. – Буду держать вас в курсе. 

 

[Нью-Джерси, Ньюарк, 5 января 1932 года]

 

Вообще-то, бандаж жутко мешал, и капитан чувствовал себя до крайности хреново – правда, признаваться в этом никому не собирался. Тряска в автобусе оказалась для него сущей пыткой, несколько раз капитана едва не стошнило, а на кочках в глазах начинало рябить от боли, но он терпел, сцепив зубы. 

Пятое января выдалось не самым лучшим днём в жизни капитана, и ощущение это жутко напоминало похмелье, что отнюдь не делало его и без того тяжёлый характер лучше. Поэтому в дом старика он вошёл хмуро и безо всякого приветствия, не удостоив Майкла даже взглядом. 

Взгляд капитана – вначале удивлённый, а потом оценивающий – остановился только на миловидной рыжей девушке, которая, судя по одежде, исполняла в этом доме роль горничной. Наряд её оставлял мало простора для воображения, но капитана это вполне устраивало – день сразу переставал быть таким уж хреновым. Девушка, которая до этого занималась протиранием пыли на дубовых шкафах в гостиной, кажется, почувствовала чужой взгляд и обернулась, улыбаясь. Капитан поймал себя на том, что начинает улыбаться в ответ, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. 

– Ну, хватит, – раздался недовольный голос старика, которого увлечённый другими мыслями капитан даже не заметил. – Глэдис здесь не для этого. 

– Вы точно слепой? – хмыкнул капитан, присаживаясь, наконец, в кресло. 

Старик ничего не ответил на это замечание, продолжив: 

– Я, полагаю, ты по делу пришёл. Не будем тратить время зря. 

– Ну, у вас-то его точно немного, – ответил капитан, бросил ещё один взгляд на девушку и не без удовольствия протянул ноги к камину. На дорогом ковре от его не особенно чистых после улицы ботинок осталось несколько тёмных пятен. 

– Чувствую запах крови, – задумчиво проговорил старик, очередной раз проигнорировав непочтительное поведение капитана, – ты, выходит, разобрался с Вороном.

– Можно и так сказать. Во всяком случае, вряд ли он теперь представляет опасность. Правда, заговорить будет способен нескоро – я сломал ему нос и челюсть. Совершенно случайно. Сейчас он в больнице под бдительным наблюдением полиции и, скорее всего, отправится на электрический стул, как и его босс. 

– Что ж, неплохо. Тебе удалось добыть необходимые данные? 

– Разумеется, – капитан достал из внутреннего кармана пальто несколько свернутых листов и помахал ими в воздухе, снова забыв, что Некромант не сможет их рассмотреть. – Только вот я далеко не всё понял. Точнее, не понял почти ни черта. Но, если всё так, как представляется из этой писанины, то «Драконы» разбросаны по всему городу. В каждом из пяти районов. Здесь на карте отмечены места. Но когда мы выяснили, что именно это за точки, то... знаете, странно как-то. Ничего особенного. Таких мест полно по всему городу. Я имею ввиду бордели, муншайнерские фабрики, казино и тому подобное. 

– А ты думал, что они станут привлекать к себе внимание типов вроде тебя? – кажется, старик не мог говорить без сарказма в принципе. – Разумеется, ничего примечательного быть не должно. Однако если ты, глупец, полагаешь, что сами они находятся там, то сильно ошибаешься. Это – всего лишь фасад. В каждом из них есть потайная дверь, отмеченная драконом, которая указывает на место прохода. 

Капитан неловко разложил одной рукой карту на коленях и ткнул в неё пальцем. 

– И как же мне понять, где искать эти двери? Устроить облаву и обшарить каждое помещение? 

– Даже не вздумай, – недовольно сказал старик, – если ты раньше времени привлечёшь лишнее внимание, всё будет насмарку. И, кстати, я бы на твоём месте сделал так, чтобы и об аресте Ворона никто не узнал. Разумеется, с охочими до новостей журналистами это может быть затруднительно, но ты уж постарайся, иначе ничего не получится. Советую тебе выждать несколько дней – это пойдёт на пользу всем, и тебе в том числе, в таком состоянии ты мало на что годишься. 

– Вот уж не надо, – скривился капитан. – Я и сейчас смогу уложить парочку-другую гангстеров. 

– Ну да, – в голосе старика послышалась ирония. – Только вот подождать придётся. Как раз дней через пять «Драконы» могут начать беспокоиться, что Ворон давно не выходит с ними на связь – и что людей перестали привозить, тогда-то ты и появишься там с пропуском, который раздобыл, якобы от имени Ворона, скажешь, что являешься его помощником и пришёл переговорить о делах. Есть, правда, одна загвоздка... – старик улыбнулся. И капитану это жутко не понравилось. – Проникнуть с помощью этого пропуска можно только к первому из «Драконов», а дальше придётся работать головой. Полагаю, Ворон был в курсе этих дел, но подобные вещи наверняка держал в голове. Он не дурак, чтобы такое записывать. 

– Ничерта не понимаю, – капитан закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что в голове всё снова начинает путаться. 

– Поэтому без помощи тебе точно не обойтись. Обратись к знающим людям, когда добудешь у первого «Дракона» нужную информацию. Тебе нужны финансовые отчётности. 

– На кой чёрт мне они сдались-то, а? 

– Там зашифрована информация, которая тебе поможет в дальнейшем. В принципе, можешь забрать всю документацию, которую найдёшь. Она тоже может пригодиться – потом. 

– Так. Что-то прояснилось. Правда, пока не ясно, с кого именно я должен начать. 

– С того, что находится в Квинсе. Местный руководитель, не самый приятный тип, но тебе будет легко договориться, особенно имея при себе необходимые данные. По крайней мере, поначалу легко. Документы он тебе отдавать самостоятельно вряд ли захочет. Так что тут придётся действовать на удачу. 

– Очень ценное замечание, – голос капитана сочился ядом. 

– Ну, ты же полицейский, в конце концов, – ответил Некромант, – это твоя работа – бороться с преступностью, а не моя. Если ты не понял, в мои обязанности совсем не входит тебе помогать. 

– Только вот меня не покидает ощущение, что вы моими руками устраняете препятствия со своего пути, – проворчал капитан, убирая бумаги обратно в карман. 

– Всего лишь даю тебе советы. В этом городе достаточно грязи, которая мешает нормально дышать, а я был бы совсем не против, если бы её не стало вовсе. И запомни – когда начнёшь разбираться с «Драконами», медлить не желательно. Они быстро обнаружат, что потеряли связь с кем-то из своих. Поэтому между визитами к ним тебе не стоит делать перерыв дольше, чем день-два. Советую работать в таком порядке: вначале отправляйся в Квинс, затем – в Бронкс, следующий – на Манхэттэне, и только потом езжай в Бруклин. Того, что сидит на Статен-Айленде оставь напоследок. Тот, пятый, представляет собой самое сердце всей этой организации. Тебе придётся сложно. 

– А когда было легко? – отмахнулся капитан. – Но я всё запомню. Значит, через пять дней я отправляюсь в Квинс. 

Старик кивнул и добавил: 

– Что до потайных дверей, то я бы настойчиво посоветовал тебе пристальное внимание обращать на цвет, которым могут быть помечены двери помещений. Почитай внимательнее то, что тебе досталось от Ворона, и поймёшь, о чём я говорю. Ступай. Ещё увидимся. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Нолита, 5 января 1932 года]

 

К полицейскому управлению капитан добрался ближе к четырём часам вечера, и всё, что ему хотелось к тому моменту – так это спать. Даже выпить не хотелось. Только отключиться. И то, что ему придётся разговаривать с этим занудой, начальником бюро расследований Хагеном, не радовало вдвойне. Они ждали его в кабинете Ли – в конце концов, странно было, если бы начальник пошёл к подчинённому, а не вызвал его к себе. 

Капитан чуть нервно побарабанил пальцами по столу, перехватил хмурый взгляд Ли и вздохнул. В конце концов, дверь открылась и на пороге показался вечно чем-то недовольный Хаген. Он держался спокойно и ровно, но по всему было заметно, что он раздражён. 

– Сейчас начнётся, – проворчал капитан, глядя куда-то в сторону, делая вид, что ведёт доверительный разговор с пустотой. 

– Вчера ты сбежал из больницы, – заметил Хаген. – Тебя обыскались. 

– Ну извините, – язвительно ответил капитан. – Мне няньки не нужны. Что мне станется из-за такой ерунды? Я в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться. 

– Как Ворон? – спросил Ли. 

– Ничего не рассказывал, что не удивительно, учитывая, как его обработали, – Хаген бросил ещё один косой взгляд в сторону капитана, которого, кажется, считал едва ли первопричиной возникающих проблем. – Но я не думаю, что и потом он с большим удовольствием станет с нами болтать. 

– Никто не должен знать, что он арестован. Пусть эта информация не просочится дальше штаб-квартиры. Во всяком случае, в ближайшие несколько дней не стоит поднимать шума по этому поводу, – продолжил Ли. 

– Я, конечно, всё понимаю, но пресса уже в курсе, что в больнице держат особо опасного преступника, – Хаген вскинул бровь. – И что им сообщить? 

– А что, у нас в городе мало гангстеров, которых можно задержать? – Ли и сам, кажется, начинал раздражаться. – Выбери любое имя – желательно не самое громкое, чтобы не возникло накладок. Через пару недель мы расскажем всё как есть. И ещё одно... 

Пока Ли говорил, капитан достал из кармана карту, а Ли выложил перед Хагеном документы, которые удалось достать от Ворона. 

– Мы знаем, – заговорил, наконец, капитан, – где находится группировка «Драконы», и раскиданы они по всему городу. И у нас только одна просьба – чтобы никто не вмешивался, пока мы с этим разбираемся. 

– Позволь узнать, Доу, – ответил Хаген, – за кого ты принимаешь полицию Нью-Йорка? За неразумных младенцев? С какой стати ты берёшь на себя такие полномочия?

– Я беру на себя эти полномочия, – резко ответил Ли. – Я отвечаю за всё. И расследованием будет заниматься капитан Джон Доу, потому что он лучше всех посвящён в детали. Чужое вмешательство может всё испортить. 

– Доу же на больничном, – Хаген попытался изобразить подобие иронии. – Как же он собирается вести расследование? 

– У меня свои методы, – усмехнулся капитан. – И дохрена свободного времени. 

Хаген хотел было что-то ответить, но Ли поднял руку, этим жестом пресекая дальнейший спор. 

– Если хочешь, – он пододвинул часть найденных у Ворона документов к Хагену, – можешь ознакомиться с этим, но пока это всё, что мы сами знаем. Если мне понадобиться твоя помощь, я непременно сообщу.

– Ладно, – Хаген сгрёб документы со стола, а после добавил, обращаясь уже к капитану, – а тебе не мешало бы ознакомиться с должностными инструкциями и поучиться субординации. 

Сказав это, начальник бюро расследований, сжимая в руке папки, удалился из кабинета. Капитан подумал было, что он хлопнет дверью, но Хаген сумел сдержаться, за что получил «плюс одно очко». Впрочем, остальные «минус двести пятьдесят три» оно никак не компенсировало. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Квинс, Лонг-Айленд-Сити, 7 января 1932 года]

 

– Ёб твою мать! – выругался капитан, споткнувшись о пустую бутылку из-под виски, брошенную на пол несколько дней назад. На самом деле, мусора накопилось порядочно, но убирать его, как обычно, не было ни желания, ни сил. Всё, чем он занимался в последние несколько дней, пока безвылазно сидел дома, так это спал. Это у него получалось лучше всего. Иногда – пил. Анальгетики и алкоголь – попеременно. И ему было решительно наплевать на мнение врачей по этому поводу. 

Капитана порой даже забавлял недовольный взгляд врача, когда тот чувствовал запах выпитого накануне алкоголя. 

Помимо прочего, капитан испытывал жуткий дискомфорт из-за того, что свобода его действий из-за почти неподвижной руки была частично ограничена. Его несказанно бесил тот факт, что даже с самыми элементарными вещами вроде переодевания приходилось возиться чуть ли не в два раза дольше. 

И злился он в большей степени на себя, а не на Ворона, который сделал ему такой потрясающий подарок. 

Ко всему прочему, прошлым вечером к нему заезжала младшая сестра Шарлотты, которая хотела забрать кое-какие вещи, которые находились в квартире капитана. Их было не так уж много, и капитан впервые в жизни позволил постороннему человеку искать что-то в собственной квартире самостоятельно. Принимать в этом участие у капитана не было никакого желания, слушать всхлипы девушки – тоже. Он вообще понятия не имел, как обращаться с расстроенными женщинами, а в таких вот ситуациях, так и подавно. 

Чёртовы газетчики раздули из случившегося настоящую драму, выставив капитана едва ли не виновником случившегося, который постыдно сбежал с места происшествия. С особым усердием писаки – в основном, конечно, это касалось жёлтой прессы – смаковали подробности, словно упивались тем кошмаром, который развернулся тогда Виллидже. Личность капитана была расписана ещё более неприглядно и, как уверяли сами журналисты, со слов знакомых с ним людей. И одна из самых нейтральных формулировок звучала как «Человек с мягкостью мясорубки». Далее в статье едва ли не прямым текстом писалось об удивительном равнодушии людей, работающих в полицейском управлении, и что тех нисколько не заботит обстановка в городе. Что те ничего не предпринимают, что набирающие силу бандитские группировки того и гляди выйдут из-под контроля, если ещё не вышли... И многое, многое другое, не менее истеричное и якобы обличительное. Писали подобные вещи люди явно недовольные работой полицейских. И своей собственной жизнью, пожалуй, тоже. 

Не то, чтобы капитана, конечно, было хоть какое-то дело до того, что напишут о нём в прессе, но это привлекало к его особе ненужное внимание, или вот – расспросы ближайших родственников Шарлотты, которые страстно желали узнать, какой урод бросил несчастную девушку на растерзание гангстерам. 

Слава богу, теперь ему на глаза хотя бы не попадались попеременно то оставленная у зеркала косметика, то брошенное на стул платье, то ещё какие-нибудь детали, которые приводили капитана в бешенство, заставляя то и дело прикладываться к бутылке. И он был несказанно рад тому, что ему не пришлось участвовать в похоронах – ни у кого не возникло желания капитана туда пригласить, а ему не пришлось сочинять более или менее тактичные отговорки, чтобы не прийти. 

Все остались в выигрыше. Если, конечно, хоть о каком-то выигрыше можно было говорить в подобной ситуации. 

Капитан подхватил с пола чёртову бутылку, из-за которой едва не потерял равновесие, с ненавистью швырнул её в мусорное ведро. 

Плечо неприятно ныло. Капитан посмотрел на небольшое пятно крови, расплывающееся по бинтам – видимо, опять неудачно повернулся во сне, после чего перевёл взгляд на часы. Те показывали одиннадцать утра. Вообще-то, нужно было съездить в больницу, чего ему хотелось сейчас меньше всего. И он бы, скорее всего, отложил бы это на потом, если бы не наметившееся дело, перед которым всё-таки стоило выглядеть – да и чувствовать себя тоже – лучше, чем не первой свежести труп. 

Подумав об этом, капитан снова чертыхнулся и отправился на поиски чистой одежды, которая, как он надеялся, в его квартире где-то всё же завалялась.


	13. Chapter 13

[Нью-Йорк, Квинс, Ямайка, 10 января 1932 года]

 

– Это здесь, – капитан остановился у небольшого ангара на Девяносто Четвёртой авеню, по другую сторону от которого стоял небольшой бар. Если не знать, то связи можно и не заметить, но между зданиями пролегал небольшой подземный переход. По крайней мере, именно об этом говорила карта. Поэтому-то капитан с Горном сразу решили зайти с нужной им стороны, дабы сэкономить время. – Чёртовы сараи, ангары... наверняка, снова придётся лезть в хренов подвал, – капитан продолжал ругаться, заходя в полумрак, заставленный ящиками. 

– Ну, Ворона-то ты там теперь точно не встретишь, – ухмыльнулся Горн, идя следом. 

– Надеюсь, что и Торуса не увижу. Мало ли, чего удумает этот засранец... кхм, – капитан несколько неловко кашлянул, вспомнив, что говорит вообще-то о брате Горна, но Горн, кажется, совсем не обиделся. 

– Засранец и есть, – подтвердил он, освещая фонарём пол, – я бы с большим удовольствием с ним потолковал. 

– Смотри, как бы возможность не выпала в самое не подходящее для этого время, – капитан ткнул пальцем в ручку небольшого люка, которая была окрашена тёмно-зелёной краской, местами уже облупившейся, – кажется, нам сюда. Надеюсь, на этот раз без сюрпризов. 

Воспоминания о случившемся несколько дней назад были слишком свежи, а голова после обезболивающего соображала хуже, чем хотелось бы, поэтому всякие хитроумные головоломки были бы совсем не к месту. Горн тоже не очень походил на человека, который любил слишком сложные задачи. 

По счастью, под крышкой люка не было ничего необычного – только лестница, ведущая в душный полумрак. Горн спустился первым, подсвечивая путь фонарём. 

– Может тебе помочь? – предложил Горн, глядя на то, как капитан пытается сделать это одной рукой и не рухнуть вниз. 

– Иди ты, – если бы капитан мог, то отмахнулся бы. В тот момент его снова обуяло раздражение. Слава богу, на лестнице было всего несколько ступенек. 

Спрыгнув на пол, капитан огляделся – впереди маячил коридор длиной всего несколько метров, слева виднелась дверь, из-под которой лился приглушённый свет. 

Горн пошёл вперёд и толкнул дверь вовнутрь. Капитан, шедший за ним, увидел знакомую картину: под низким потолком болтались голые лампочки, вдоль стены громоздилось несколько объёмных бочек, в углу стояли деревянные ящики с бутылками, на грязному полу валялись оторванные и испорченные этикетки. Запах в этом месте стоял удивительный – от его одного вполне можно было захмелеть. Но размышлять об этом времени не было – люди, которые до этого занимались своим делом, повскакивали со своих мест, явно не очень понимая, что забыли здесь посторонние. 

– Спокойно, парни, – примирительно оповестил всех капитан прежде, чем случилось бы что-нибудь непредвиденное – мало ли, что бы взбрело в голову муншайнерам, застигнутым врасплох. – Мы не из полиции. Мы от Ворона. Знаете Ворона? 

– Ворон? – спросил белобрысый мужчина, который до этого вертелся возле самогонного аппарата. 

– Да. Итальянец. Наведывался сюда регулярно. Это... Торус, – с некоторой запинкой произнёс капитан, кивая на Горна, и мысленно молился, чтобы никто из этих людей лично не был знаком с самим Торусом. – У Ворона сейчас появились неотложные дела, и он попросил нас передать важную информацию. Вашим хозяевам. 

– Пандродор? – говорил всё тот же белобрысый, который тут явно был главным. 

– Чего? Пан... чего? – не врубился капитан. Он действительно видел эту белиберду в документах, но понятия не имел, что это значит. – А. Точно. 

– Чёрт его знает, как расшифровывается, но мы тут уже привыкли. Даже идиотским не кажется, хотя язык с непривычки можно переломать в нескольких местах. 

Капитан, который давно махнул рукой на местную привычку придумывать имена, прозвища и названия позабористей, сказал: 

– Да. Вот он нам и нужен, в общем-то. 

– Да ради бога, – удивительно равнодушно пожал плечами мужчина, – только покажите документы и проходите. 

Капитан продемонстрировал пропуск, который имел в большей степени сходство с рекомендательным письмом, за тем лишь исключением, что никаких имён там указано не было – только шифр. Но муншайнер, кажется, остался доволен. Покачал головой и ткнул пальцем в неопределённом направлении. 

– В соседнем помещении. Ну, вы и сами знаете, – сказал он и вернулся к своему занятию. 

Капитан посмотрел посмотрел на Горна, который, кажется, тоже мало что понял, хлопнул его по плечу и пробурчал: 

– Идём, Торус. 

Лицо Горна при этом приобрело совершенно непередаваемое выражение, которое, как надеялся капитан, никто не заметил. 

Соседнее помещение тоже было заставлено ящиками, подписанными и запечатанными. 

– Нужно осмотреть стены, – сказал капитан Горну. – Ищи... ммм... что-нибудь, похожее на рычаг или вроде того. 

– Слушай, мне как-то неловко от того, что ты меня Торусом называешь, – сказал Горн, сосредоточено глядя на ближайший угол. 

– Радуйся лучше, что они ни черта не поняли. И говори тише, – капитан беспокойно оглянулся на дверь. 

Через несколько минут капитан услышал голос Горна за своей спиной. 

– Тут покрытие немного отходит. 

Капитан обернулся и увидел, что Горн начал снимать доски, под которыми и обнаружилась искомая ручка. Она действительно походила на ручку, только вот самой двери нигде не было видно – только металлическая обшивка. Капитан наклонился поближе, прищурился, высматривая что-то, и заметил знак, окончательно убедивший его в правильности находки. На дверной ручке был нарисован дракон зелёного цвета. 

– Зелёный змий чёртов, – проворчал капитан, проворачивая то, что должно было быть рычагом. Они с Горном затаили дыхание, когда через несколько секунд раздался едва слышный щелчок и металлическая панель опустилась вниз наподобие подвесного моста. 

– Я первый, – вызвался Горн, совершенно бесстрашно шагая во мрак, подсвечивая себе путь. Капитан не стал спорить и пошёл следом за ним. 

На канализацию это не сильно походило – скорее на простой коридор. Первые метров двести так точно. Капитан мысленно не переставал восхищаться тем, кто додумался это построить, и более того – суметь сохранить подобный проект в тайне. 

– А сколько нам идти ты говоришь? – уточнил Горн. 

– Сейчас сверюсь с картой, – капитан вытащил из кармана листок бумаги, дёрнул рукой расправляя его. – Посвети-ка. 

Свет фонаря скользил по карте в течение минуты, пока капитан очередной раз разглядывал её. 

– Через пятьдесят метров повернуть направо, пройти ещё метров четыреста... мы должны оказаться где-то под Хофман-драйв, оттуда – ещё с десяток метров. А там нас уже, наверное, встретят. Я имею ввиду... ну люди этого... матерь божья, даже не вспомню. Ну, я предполагаю, что встретят. Не может же он там сидеть в гордом одиночестве. Это было бы глупо. 

– Действительно, – согласился Горн. – Да и идти вроде, немного. 

– И слава богу. 

Они шли молча, пока коридор не перетёк в то, чего капитан боялся – в канализацию.

– Господи Иисусе, – проворчал капитан через несколько минут, – не успеваешь привыкнуть к одному запаху, как тут же появляется новый. 

– Вызывает некоторую ностальгию, – заметил Горн. 

– Если бы ещё приятную, было бы совсем здорово. Видимо, в этом чёртовом городе совсем нечего посмотреть, раз Спящий решил обустроить свою империю в подобном месте. 

Вскоре канализация снова превратилась в подобие коридора – к немалому удовольствию капитана. Как капитан и предполагал, вскоре перед ними появилась очередная дверь, уже не особенно замаскированная. Капитан подумал, что не хватает только дверного глазка и замка. Они переглянулись с Горном и тот несколько раз постучал по двери – та слегка пошатнулась под мощными ударами. 

– Ты полегче, – заметил капитан. – А то, не дай бог, они решат, что мы заблудились, прогуливаясь по Нью-Йорку, и теперь ломимся в первую попавшуюся дверь, как пьяницы в подпольный кабак. 

Они замерли в ожидании. Вскоре за дверью послышался невнятный шорох. На уровне глаз открылось небольшое металлическое окошко, которое капитан так сразу и не заметил, оттуда высунулось дуло пистолета. 

– Кто такие? 

– От Ворона, – ответил капитан. – Вместе с Торусом. Вот документы, господин Ствол, – иронично закончил капитан, протягивая к окну лист бумаги, который у него тут же отобрали. Из-за двери послышалось сосредоточенное сопение. 

– Ладно. Входите, – сообщил голос, протягивая пропуск обратно. Дверь открылась, впуская капитана и Горна в просторное помещение. Мужчина, дежуривший за дверью, по росту и телосложению мог бы состязаться с Горном, и капитан подумал, что будет довольно грустно, если им придётся продираться отсюда с боем – вышибала был не один. 

Конечно, вломись сюда наряд полиции, с ними легко бы можно было управиться, но они бы наделали такого шума, что Дракон, скорее всего, ускользнул бы раньше, чем они добрались до его кабинета – в том, что здесь полно потайных дверей сомневаться не приходилось. 

– Говорите, значит, что от Ворона пришли? – снова спросил вышибала. 

– Да. Мы с Торусом пришли поговорить с боссом, – сообщил капитан. – Я доверенное лицо.

Охранник кивнул, обменялся жестами с человеком, который стоял у самой дальней двери, снова кивнул и сообщил: 

– Вы можете проходить. 

Вскоре перед ними распахнули тяжёлую дубовую дверь, ведущую в просторный кабинет. 

– Ну что стряслось-то? – с порога спросил человек в тёмно-зелёном костюме, не отрываясь от бумаг. 

– Мы от Ворона, – сообщил капитан. И человек, наконец, поднял на него слегка затуманенный взгляд. Вообще было в этом типе что-то отталкивающее. Во всём его облике. Ощущение от него исходило такое, словно лягушку в руке раздавил. – Он передаёт вам пламенный привет, в смысле, извинялся, что не может явиться сюда лично, попросил нас с Торусом передать вам, что дела идут как надо. 

– Да уж, как надо, – проворчал собеседник, мазнув по Горну ленивым взглядом своих блёкло-зелёных глаз. – А Ворон, случайно, не желает объясниться, почему несколько дней не выходил на связь? И почему ублюдки, работающие на наших конкурентов, до сих пор разгуливают по городу? 

– У него возникли проблемы с полицией, пришлось на некоторое время затихнуть. Что до людей, то Ворон попросил передать, что через пару дней они будут непременно. 

– Так этим, он говорил, в основном Торус занимается, – протянул Дракон и снова посмотрел на Горна. – Верно? 

Горн, поймав красноречивый взгляд капитана, ухмыльнулся. 

– Всё верно. Через пару дней привезём. По крайней мере, троих – точно. Можете не беспокоиться по этому поводу. 

Капитан искренне надеялся, что эта жаба, сидящая за столом, поверит им. 

– Что ж, будем ждать, – Дракон пристально оглядывал капитана с ног до головы, и от этого взгляда у капитана внутри всё немного холодело. – Я, кажется, вас даже где-то видел. 

– Лестно слышать. Не думал, что вы запоминаете лица всех подручных Ворона. 

– Хм, – Дракон криво улыбнулся, – допустим, не всех. Но вот ваше кажется мне знакомым. 

– Что ж, в таком случае нам будет договориться ещё проще, – капитан скопировал улыбку Дракона, – нам нужны финансовые отчёты. Ворон попросил. 

– Ворон попросил, – повторил Дракон, – на кой чёрт они ему понадобились? 

– Есть у него некоторые подозрения... 

– Тогда пусть является сюда лично, – отрезал Дракон и отмахнулся от собеседников, как от назойливых мух. – Идите. 

– Ты не понял, – мрачно сказал капитан и достал из внутреннего кармана серебряную брошь, которая без дела валялась у него как хлам в течение полугода. – Ты дашь нам эти отчёты. 

Он положил её на стол Дракона, и тот с удивлением воззрился на безделушку. 

– Считай, что это доверенность от Спящего. 

– Спящий нам не хозяин, – протянул Дракон, снова поднимая взгляд на капитана, выглядел он немного растерянным. – Спящий просто помогал нам. 

– Тем лучше для вас, если вы поможете нам. Вы же не хотите, чтобы он злился? 

Дракон прищурился. 

– И где же сейчас Спящий? 

– А мне почём знать? – огрызнулся капитан. – Он передо мной не отчитывается. 

– О нём ничего не слышно с мая. Где подтверждение тому, что вы не врёте? – рука Дракона потянулась к ящику стола, и капитан сразу это заметил. Наверняка, там лежало оружие. 

– Руки на стол, – он вытащил из-под бандажа револьвер и направил его в лицо Дракона. – И документы – тоже. 

Всё шло как-то не так. Капитан представлял себе происходящее совсем по-другому, но теперь приходилось импровизировать. 

– Горн, – бросил он, – встань у двери. 

Горн молча заслонил собой проход и оскалился, сложив руки на груди. 

– Нам нужны чёртовы отчёты, – повторил капитан. 

Дракон, вытянув руки на столе, всё равно выглядел расслаблено. 

– Почему бы мне просто не прикончить вас двоих? 

– Потому что ты не можешь со стопроцентной вероятностью быть уверен, что Спящий за такое на тебя не разозлится. 

– Я говорил, что Спящий нам не хозяин. 

– Но вы должны с ним считаться, – капитан обошёл стол и оказался аккурат за спиной Дракона, прижимая дуло к его затылку. 

– Скоро мои ребята поймут, что что-то не так, и тогда вам не поздоровится. 

– Я бы на твоём месте в большей степени волновался за свою шкуру. И был бы осмотрительней с доверенными лицами. Как бы там ни было, у тебя нет особого выхода – либо ты отдаёшь нам документы, либо я вышибу твои мозги, жаба. 

– Если ты это сделаешь, – тянул время Дракон, – то всё равно погибнешь. Понимаешь, что оказался в безвыходном положении?

– Не заговаривай мне зубы. Где документы? 

Дракон указал рукой на тяжёлый шкаф. 

– Третья полка.

– Горн, будь добр... – попросил капитан. – Можешь, впрочем, забрать и всё остальное. И положи это перед нашим уважаемым другом. 

Как только стопка документов оказалась на столе, капитан спросил: 

– Теперь открой, я проверю. 

Когда просьба его была исполнена, капитан рыкнул: 

– Что за хрень здесь написана? 

– А вот с этим вы сами попробуйте разобраться, – ответил Дракон. – Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что у вас будет время. 

Капитан не успел сообразить, что происходит, когда Дракон извернулся, сделал резкое движение и что было силы ударил капитана по левой руке. Боль горячо прокатилась по телу, отдалась где-то в сердце, капитан зашипел, отшатываясь назад. Конечно, эта жаба сразу поняла, куда нужно бить. 

Горн, стоило отдать ему должное, не растерялся – соображал он быстро. Сгрёб документы со стола, запихал их за пазуху, бросился к двери. 

– Взять их! – крикнул Дракон, вскакивая со своего места. И крик его почти наверняка услышала охрана, которая находилась за дверью. – Убейте их! 

Капитан тряхнул головой, окончательно приходя в себя, и выстрелил – терять всё равно было уже нечего. Поэтому, когда дверь слетела с петель, и в комнату ворвался первый охранник, в его лицо брызнула чужая кровь вперемешку с мозгами, а затем он на него упало и тело Дракона с простреленной головой. Рядом раздался ещё один выстрел – это Горн принялся палить по влетевшим в помещение охранникам. 

Капитан, на самом деле, смутно помнил, что происходило дальше, всё смешалось в какую-то кровавую карусель из чужих криков, выстрелов и беготни. В последствии капитану не раз довелось подумать, что они действовали несколько опрометчиво, и стоило бы всё как следует спланировать, но тогда думать было уже некогда – приходилось повиноваться инстинкту самосохранения. 

Кажется, Горн весело смеялся, когда случайно наступил на труп Дракона, валяющийся на входе, и под ногой омерзительно хрустнул чужой позвоночник. 

Вскоре в помещении повисла тишина, от которой звенело в ушах. Капитан шумно дышал, привалившись к ближайшей стене, на которой виднелись следы от пуль и чья-то кровь. Им страшно повезло, что охранников было всего шестеро, и что в их распоряжении был шкаф, стулья и стол, помимо оружия, в котором-то и патроны уже кончились. 

Капитан поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, что шов на плече, кажется, слегка разошёлся, и как кровь пропитывает бинты и одежду. На лбу выступил холодный пот, кончики пальцев онемели. Боли он не чувствовал – только усталость. В правой руке он всё ещё сжимал теперь бесполезный револьвер. 

– Горн, – сказал он, глядя на товарища, который беспокойно смотрел на него сверху вниз, – кто-нибудь живой остался? 

– Обижаешь, – скалился здоровяк. – А что, надо было? 

– Ни в коем случае, – покачал головой капитан и подошёл к перевёрнутому столу изрешечённому пулями. – Отодвинь-ка его. И убери чёртов ковёр. Пора отсюда выбираться. 

– А разве мы не пойдём прежним путём? – удивился Горн. 

– Ещё чего не хватало, – капитан поднял с пола брошь Спящего и убрал её обратно в карман. – Но зная, кто всё возвёл, я догадываюсь, где выход из этого подземелья.

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун,11 января 1932 года]

 

– Да я тебе говорю – ничего там больше не было, – в десятый раз повторил капитан, устало отмахиваясь от Ли. – Ключ – вот в этих документах. И я знаю это просто потому, что знаю.

– А маленькая птичка, которая напела тебе про ключ, не могла его просто назвать? – Диего нахмурился. Он не мог недооценивать всего, что удалось провернуть капитану, но подобная подвешенность здорово действовала им всем на нервы.

– В следующий раз обязательно возьму с собой тебя, любитель птичек, сам будешь общаться с этими пернатыми, – огрызнулся капитан. Диего пожал плечами – его явно не пугала подобная перспектива. Капитан немного остыл. 

– Повсюду эти чёртовы бумаги. Погряз в бумагах! Сущее наказание.

– Видимо, в прошлой жизни ты был лесорубом, и теперь деревья тебе мстят, – Ларес зубами вытащил пробку из бутылки, рассмотрел этикетку. – Это ещё откуда взялось? Впрочем, тебе понравится.

– Тут только счета? – Мильтен, до этого сохраняющий молчание, внезапно встрепенулся.

– Счета, выписки, финансовые операции, отчёты… Набор для быстрого погружения в непроходимую тоску, – капитан поддел пальцем угол нижнего листа в стопке, с шорохом пустил волну по бумагам.

– Можно?

– Да ради бога. Смотри, не усни.

– Сейчас он нам расскажет, где бы Драконы могли сэкономить, – насмешливо протянул Лестер, который не столько сомневался в талантах Мильтена, сколько устал от вынужденного краткого курса экономики и биржевого дела.

Мильтен отмахнулся, сосредоточенно скользя глазами по цифрам, отключаясь от реальности.

– И ведь какая простая схема, – капитан как будто продолжил прерванный разговор; поднял глаза на присутствующих и пояснил. – Со всеми этими похищениями. Минус конкуренты, плюс бесплатная рабочая сила. Безотходное производство.

– Человеческие души – те ещё отходы, – мрачно заметил Ли, и тут же спросил. – На этот раз без выживших?

Горн, сидевший возле окна, тут же загудел:

– Вот ещё не хватало.

Вся ситуация была довольно странной. Как будто в середине опасного лабиринта они наткнулись на непроходимый тупик и теперь бессильно скреблись в стену. Капитан хорошо знал себя – и неплохо каждого из сидевших здесь. Любому хотелось бы как можно быстрее избавиться от бездействия, была бы только подсказка.

– Знаете, что любопытно, – подал голос Мильтен, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, рассортированных теперь в одному ему известном порядке. – Счета на сырьё.

– Кажется, у нас разные понятия о любопытных вещах, – проворчал капитан, и тут же уставился на него. – Чего? Эти крутые ребята, экономящие на всём и вся всерьёз кому-то платили? Я бы на их месте разграбил пару заводов или складов… Извини, Диего, просто логический вывод. 

– Дело не в этом, – Мильтен покачал головой. – Учитывая нестабильность курса и неравномерность спроса…

– Короче!

– Цифры не могут быть идентичными. Из месяца в месяц. – он вытянул четыре счёта, датированных разными числами, продемонстрировал итоговую сумму на каждом. – И так на каждом чёртовом счёте.

Секунд пять все мучительно переваривали информацию. 

– Что за цифры? – капитан прищурился, вглядываясь в бумагу. 

– Семь. Восемь. Шесть-шесть-три. И три-четыре-семь-три, вот здесь, видишь?

– И это точно не может быть совпадением?

Мильтен пожал плечами, потёр переносицу:

– Абсолютно. Это нонсенс. 

Капитан зажмурился, пытаясь расставить всё по полочкам и понять, соответствует ли полученная информация запросам его интуиции и логике. Наконец, открыл глаза, от души хлопнул Мильтена по спине – оба поморщились от боли.

– Ты чёртов гений, Плескотт, – весело сообщил он. – У них простые схемы, всё лежит на виду, поэтому к ним и не подкопаться. Всё сходится.

Горн вопросительно глядел то на капитана, то на Диего, то на Ли.

– И что теперь? Зададим им жару? 

– Зададим-то зададим, – капитан зажал в зубах сигарету, неловко поджёг. – Но времени с каждым разом будет всё меньше.

– Теперь действительно имеет смысл разделиться, – закончил за него Ли.

Диего пожал плечами.

– Я всегда готов, вы знаете.

Капитан кивнул ему, ухмыльнулся, снова сверившись со списком.

– Отлично, дружище. Наведаемся-как мы с тобой в бордель.

Диего рассмеялся:

– Неплохое начало. Главное, чтоб моя жена не узнала, она в гневе страшнее любого мафиози.

– Что там дальше? – нетерпеливо спросил Ли. 

– Склад оружия.

– Звучит неплохо. 

– Возьмёшь с собой Горна, – капитан вопросительно взглянул на темнокожего здоровяка. Тот только ухмыльнулся – драться было ему явно по нраву. – Он и в этих их ходах уже бывал, так что будет попроще. 

– Значит, договорились. – капитан ткнул пальцем в календарь. – Тринадцатое число. Послезавтра. 

Хлебнув из кружки, капитан поморщился, бросил взгляд на Лареса – тот не стремился ни шутить, ни зубоскалить, и всё так же молча изучал этикетку.


	14. Chapter 14

[Нью-Йорк, Бронкс, Фордхэм,13 января 1932 года]

 

Бакалейная лавка на Фордхэм-роуд выглядела абсолютно непримечательно. Дела у хозяев явно шли хорошо, но нечищенная дорожка и затянутые морозом стёкла ставили её в один ряд с менее благополучными магазинчиками, которых на этой улице было пруд пруди.

Ли и Горн переглянулись и, не сговариваясь, молча шагнули через порог. Зазвенел колокольчик, потревоженный распахнутой дверью, и за прилавком появилась смуглая женщина – очевидно, хозяйка лавки. 

– Добрый день, – лениво протянула она. – Чего-то желаете?

Горн жадно втянул носом воздух. Пахло копчёным мясом, молоком и варёной кукурузой.  
Ли покосился на него, неспешно вытащил из-за пазухи пачку жёлтых листов, испещрённых цифрами.

– Счета, – коротко бросил он, изо всех сил надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Хозяйка смерила обоих недоверчивым взглядом, выхватила бумаги, пробежалась глазами.

– Поздно вы нынче, – пожала она плечами, – а чего вдвоём?

– А он новенький, – доверительно шепнул ей Горн. – Ворон не слишком-то ему доверяет, а в дело вводить нужно.

Ли постарался выглядеть как можно более непринуждённо. Женщина пожала плечами – ей было, в сущности, всё равно, она просто выполняла инструкции.

– Проходите, – хозяйка кивнула на дверь подсобного помещения. Дверь как дверь, с каплями коричневой краски, облезшей от времени. – Торус, кажется? Дорогу-то помнишь? Налево и по лестнице. 

Горн сдержанно кивнул. Кажется, происходящее резко перестало его забавлять.

Они молча устремились по коридору; спустились по узкой щербатой лестнице в непроглядную темень подвала. Щёлкнул фонарь. 

Подвал оказался заставлен ящиками и мешками, так что освещение оказалось кстати – иначе бы и шагу не удалось ступить без того, чтобы что-то не задеть. Они протискивались между рядами бочек, и всё это время Горн обиженно сопел, бормоча под нос, что американцы совершенно ослепли, не иначе – с чего это каждый третий считает его похожим на брата? 

Ли выставил руки вперёд, уткнувшись в шершавый бетон стены. Оглядел стену – ничего примечательного, стена как стена. Только минутой позже им удалось заметить плоскую, навешенную на внутренние петли дверь – она выделялась тёмным пятном на серой поверхности, но фонарь такие детали, понятное дело, удачно скрадывал. Рядом с дверью, на тусклом камне, была сделана гравировка в виде дракона – настолько ювелирная, что в этом месте она выглядела как статуя Венеры Милосской посреди гаражной распродажи.

– Только не говори мне, что она закрыта, – пробормотал Горн, оглядывая ближайший участок стены на предмет кнопок и прочего потайного замысла безумного архитектора.

Всё оказалось куда проще: стоило Ли поддеть край двери пальцами, она с натужным скрипом поддалась, неохотно распахиваясь.

– Тяжёлая, чёрт.

За дверью оказалась ещё одна лестница, на сей раз деревянная и довольно скользкая – пришлось вцепиться в перила, чтобы не оказаться внизу раньше времени, – а внизу их встретила сеть туннелей, паутиной разбегающаяся в разные стороны. 

– Посвети на карту, – попросил Ли. – Так. Прямо. На сто девяностой – направо. Два раза налево. 

– Прямо, направо, налево, налево, – машинально подхватил Горн, оглядывая, насколько позволял свет фонаря, помещение. – Знать бы, где у них парадный вход, не было бы мороки.

За очередным поворотом пол под перестал скрипеть пылью и бетонной крошкой; в ноздри ударил резкий запах нечистот и помоев, а под ногами захлюпало.

– Не драконы, а крысы, – Ли оглянулся на Горна, завозившегося с фонарём. Двести метров плотного запаха оказались, однако, цветочками по сравнению с тем, что их ждало впереди. 

– Водоплавающие крысы, – радостно ответил Горн, когда они достигли решётки, сквозь которую сточные воды сочились вниз. Решётка поддалась сразу – видно было, что этим ходом пользовались довольно часто, и двое, согнувшись в низком проёме, наблюдали, как в паре метров от них с тихим шипением струится неглубокий, но плотный поток. Лестницы не было, и Ли, присев на корточки, скользнул вниз первым. За ним прыгнул Горн. По щиколоткам ударила ледяная вода вперемешку с грязью. 

По счастью, брести долго не пришлось – проход довольно скоро заканчивался тупиком. Пошарив лучом фонаря по стенам, Горн указал на лаз, находящийся на уровне их голов – и, учитывая, что это был единственный способ продолжить путь, они, не долго раздумывая, устремились к нему. Подтянувшись, едва не ободрав ладони на колючей каменной крошке, Ли забрал у Горна фонарь, и, ожидая, пока тот присоединится к нему, сощурился, оглядываясь. К его превеликому облегчению, никаких больше ответвлений коридор не имел – и был абсолютно сух. Впереди маячила единственная дверь с решётчатым окошком. Ни рычагов, ни кнопок вновь не оказалось, зато рядом с дверью, на низенькой приступочке стоял телефонный аппарат. 

Горн и Ли переглянулись.

Диск аппарата поддавался медленно, с неохотой. Семь. Восемь. Шесть. Шесть. Три.

В трубке никто не ответил, и у Ли в груди похолодело, но через несколько секунд щёлкнул замок. Горн с самым непринуждённым видом толкнул дверь и зашёл внутрь – Ли поспешил за ним.

Их пропустили в светлую – после скудного-то освещения – маленькую комнату. Горн замер, оглядываясь; впрочем, подозрений это не вызывало, можно было вполне списать на то, что человек отвыкал от темноты.

Больше всего помещение было похоже на офисную комнату – импровизированная приёмная, уставленная ящиками и сам кабинет. Оба автоматически отмечали людей. Трое справа. Двое слева. 

– От кого? – спросил их один из охранников, автоматически опуская пальцы на кобуру. 

– От Ворона. Торус – его помощник, я – с ним. 

– Вот оно что. А мы-то грешным делом подумали, что вы увязли в канализации, раз так запаздываете. Вам повезло, босс как раз свободен. 

Ли толкнул очередную дверь, отчаянно надеясь, что она будет последней.

За столом, где в идеальном порядке высились стопки бумаг, сидел светлокожий, невысокого роста, мужчина. Серо-коричневый пиджак сидел на нём как влитой, что свидетельствовало не только о вкусе, но и о славной работе личного портного. Он с порога вперился в незваных гостей бесцветным взглядом.

Ли небрежно положил бумаги на стол – на секунду он почувствовал себя как в старые добрые времена, когда половина его работы заключалась в вовремя сданном отчёте.

Человек пробежал глазами по цифрам, вскинул бровь.

– Отлично. Мы уже собирались бить тревогу. А то начало года, – голос его по-прежнему звучал бесцветно, но глаза на секунду недовольно блеснули, – а с документами полный хаос. 

С этими словами он обвёл глазами папки на столе. Горн и Ли быстро переглянулись. Всё пока шло плавно и просто.

– А почему это Ворон послал двоих? – задумчиво спросил человек, щурясь то ли задумчиво, то ли недоверчиво.

Горн коротко пояснил легенду, сердясь, что время так затягивается.

– Вот оно что. Торус, значит? 

Горн вскинул бровь, кивнул утвердительно – возможно, это была какая-то очередная проверка.

Дракон улыбнулся, как будто у него свело челюсть, поднялся из-за стола. 

– Понятно, – рука его двигалась медленно, но Ли, десятки раз наблюдавший это движение, подобрался, уже понимая, чем это закончится, – только вот я знаю Торуса, и ты на него ни капли не похож. 

Горн просиял, что было совершенно не к месту – впрочем, последнее его не беспокоило. Беспокоил его сейчас Дракон, который, не меняя выражения лица, тянул из-за ремня револьвер.

– Объясните-ка, кто вы такие. Или придётся вас пристрелить.

Ли, который только и ждал этого момента, рванул из кобуры Смит и Вессон, и без лишних слов нажал на курок. Увёртливый Дракон ничком упал под стол, перекатился, вынырнул слева. Звать охрану не было резона – звук выстрела сработал лучше любых слов. Всё вылилось в беспорядочную перестрелку – от треска закладывало уши, а мат стоял похлеще, чем у грузчиков в порту. 

Ли едва успел увернуться от кулака охранника, подобравшегося слишком близко – двинул тому рукоятью пистолета в висок, выпуская патрон в уже падающее тело.

Горн явно преуспевал больше в стрельбе, чем в кулачных боях – к тому времени успел уложить уже двоих и переключился на третьего.

Всерьёз запереживав, что они таким образом могут упустить главаря, Ли обернулся, и тут же обнаружил его – тот стоял к нему боком, оставляя пару секунд форы. Раздумывать не приходилось – две пули прошили его грудь, выплёскивая тёмный фейерверк брызг на рубашку. Дракон рухнул на пол, судорожно дёргаясь, но никто его уже не замечал – оставалось ещё трое охранников. 

Возможно, силы и не были равны с начала, но, застигнутые врасплох, охранники были обречены. Горн поддел носком ботинка один из трупов, вытер пот со лба. Вид у них обоих был тот ещё.

Ли уже подскочил к столу, бегло пробегая глазами верхние строчки в каждой из стопок.

– Чёрт его знает, что брать, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Прихватим всё, что покажется дельным. Если что, Мильтен разберётся. 

Горн утвердительно кивнул головой. Ему не хотелось копаться в бумагах, в которых он всё равно ровным счётом ничего не смыслил. Он был уже занят тем, что тщательно осматривал пол, наученный капитаном трюкам Драконов.

Люк оказался под ковром, с тяжёлой оббитой досками крышкой и кованым кольцом вместо ручки.

– А ты молодец, Горн, – машинально отметил Ли. Они, нагруженные бумагами, нырнули в прохладную темноту, и направились туда, где пересекались на карте две линии уже почивших Драконов.

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Литтл-Итали, 13 января 1932 года] 

 

Искомый бордель находился на пересечении Гранд-стрит и Малберри-стрит в двухэтажном здании из красного кирпича, вывеска над которым обещала любому гостю номера на ночь или на неделю и, разумеется, утверждала, что заведение является отелем. 

Капитан сразу отметил этот цвет. Конечно, в Литтл-Итали было достаточно красных зданий, но в данном случае это явно было не просто совпадением. Хозяин отеля представился Бромором («Очередное потрясающее имечко», – подумал капитан) и, окинув Диего и капитана пристальным взглядом, спросил чего угодно господам.

– Расслабиться угодно, – криво улыбнулся капитан. Бромор перевёл вопросительный взгляд с него на Диего и тот коротко бросил:

– Феоматар. 

Капитан был безмерно рад тому, что не пошёл один, а взял с собой привыкшего, видимо, ко всем этим зубдробительным кличкам Диего. Хозяин в ответ улыбнулся ещё шире и предложил «молодым людям» проследовать за ним. 

Вход в бордель оказался скрыт за потайной дверью в комнате для хозяев отеля. Капитан чувствовал себя немного странно – не то, чтобы ему ни разу не доводилось иметь дело с борделями, но он точно впервые в жизни пришёл в него для того, чтобы спуститься в канализацию. 

– Жизнь – дерьмо, – уныло заключил капитан, обращаясь к мирозданию, пока они с Диего шагали следом за Бромором. 

– И с кем вы хотите повидаться? – спросил Бромор, не оборачиваясь. Это тоже было кодовой фразой, поэтому Диего снова незамедлительно ответил: 

– Мой друг хотел бы поближе познакомиться с Надей. 

– С Надей, значит, – задумчиво протянул Бромор. – Хорошо. Могу я увидеть... 

Он не закончил фразу, и капитан достал из кармана – снова – символ Спящего, а следом за ним – и стопку документов. Бромор бегло осмотрел бумаги, повертел в руках брошь, прищурился, пристально разглядывая, и кивнул. 

– Что ж, хорошо. Я отведу вас. К Наде, разумеется. 

В помещении царил приятный полумрак, слышался женский смех и витал тяжёлый запах духов. Капитан, всё ещё чувствуя себя до крайности глупо, посматривал на Диего, который не переставал ухмыляться в усы. Бромор отвёл их к самой дальней комнате и сказал: 

– Ожидайте здесь, господа, скоро она подойдёт. 

На косяке двери – так же, как и на ручке люка в том ангаре в Бронксе – было заметно облупившуюся краску. Только на сей раз она была красного цвета. 

Оказавшись внутри, капитан с Диего принялись осматривать небольшую комнату с довольно скромным убранством – двуспальная кровать, стол, парочка стульев и вешалка. С другой стороны, что ещё было нужно в борделе? 

– Нужно найти отметку с драконом? – уточнил Диего, отодвигая кровать. 

Капитан кивнул. 

– Маленькую такую, да. 

Вскоре дракон обнаружился – аккурат под одним из светильников, висящих на стене. Красная отметина, больше напоминавшая клеймо. Диего дёрнул светильник, который с лёгкостью поддался, открывая лаз в стене со спускающимися вниз ступенями. Из этого прохода им в лица сразу же дохнуло сыростью. 

Ступени вывели их в небольшой коридор, который внешне был совершенно неотличим от того, что видел капитан в первый раз. И он хорошо знал, чем этот коридор закончится. Вид и запах канализации каждый раз приводили его в состояние, близкое к экстазу. Восторг, душевный восторг!

На этот раз, к счастью, путь оказался куда короче – уже через триста метров перед капитаном и Диего появилась металлическая дверь, окрашенная в красный. У двери висел телефонный аппарат, смотревшийся здесь совершенно неуместным. 

– Что за хрень? – поинтересовался капитан. 

– Думаю, кто-то ждёт нашего звонка, – хмыкнул Диего и снял трубку. – Что там за номер? 

Капитан вытащил из кармана клочок бумаги, на котором был записан код и продиктовал: 

– Три, четыре, семь, три. 

Диего кивнул и принялся прокручивать диск. Капитан наклонился ближе, желая услышать, что им скажут. Некоторое время на линии царила тишина, послышался невнятный шорох, и только потом послышался голос, оказавшийся настолько механическим и искажённым, что по нему даже невозможно было определить половую принадлежность говорившего: 

– Вопрос? 

– Мы от Ворона, – сказал Диего. 

– Вопрос? 

– Феоматар, мы принесли документацию, – уверенно ответил Диего. Разумеется, наугад, но что ещё он мог сказать? Капитан бы сказал то же самое. В такой ситуации только наобум действовать и приходилось – информации одновременно было и много, и катастрофически мало. 

Связь на линии оборвалась, и через несколько секунд дверь распахнулась. И капитан с Диего увидели то, чего увидеть совершенно не ожидали – на пороге их встретила невысокая рыжеволосая женщина с сигаретой в зубах. Она смерила обоих хмурым взглядом и заявила: 

– Ну заходите, раз от Ворона. 

Капитан открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же его закрыл, понимая, что и сказать-то нечего. В помещении, где они оказались тоже были охранники, но женщина эта, кажется, предпочитала открывать сама. Как в этом месте оказалась женщина оставалось неясным – но нельзя было исключать варианта, что она здесь для того, чтобы развлекать Дракона. Учитывая специфику места, из которого они пришли, этот факт нисколько не удивлял. 

Охранники проводили Диего с капитаном пристальными взглядами, но не сказали ни слова. Женщина же махнула рукой, веля следовать за собой. 

Вскоре они оказались в кабинете, который до ужаса походил на кабинет под муншайнерской фабрикой – даже обставлен был похожим образом. Женщина закрыла за гостями дверь и присела на ближайший стул, скрестив ноги, встряхнула своей огненно-рыжей шевелюрой и спросила, вынув, наконец, изо рта сигарету: 

– Чем обязана? 

– Мы от Ворона, документы принесли, – ответил капитан, всё ещё не совсем понимая, что происходит. Он положил на стол стопку бумаг. 

– Это я поняла. Он давно меня не проведывал. Какие новости? 

Капитан посмотрел на Диего, который цепким взглядом осматривал кабинет, и сказал: 

– Жутко занят в последнее время. Проблемы с полицией. 

– Досадно. Увидите его – передайте, что я скучаю, – женщина улыбнулась, встала со своего места и прошла к своему столу. 

– Выходит, – нахмурился капитан, всё ещё не желая верить в реальность, – вы и есть Дракон?

– В некотором роде, – рассмеялась женщина. – Джонни любил подобные шутки. Устрашающе звучит. 

– Джонни? – переспросил капитан. 

– Джонни, – кивнула женщина. – Джон Доу. Спящий. 

Капитан почувствовал, что взгляд Диего, который до этого изучал внешнюю обстановку, теперь упирается ему в спину. Конечно, он ничего не сказал вслух, но капитан понимал, что если они выберутся отсюда живыми, то скользких вопросов будет не избежать. А отвечать на них совсем не хотелось. 

– Джон придумал это место, – в голосе рыжей незнакомки появилось что-то похожее на нежность, что не очень соответствовало хмурому виду, с которым она их встретила, – и всё это построил. Только теперь он исчез. 

– Я знал Спящего, – капитан решил брать быка за рога, – вот, посмотрите. 

Он очередной раз порадовался тому, что сохранил при себе брошь с Маниту, потому что теперь смог продемонстрировать её этой женщине. Она сразу же вцепилась в брошь пальцами, которые, кажется, начали подрагивать. 

– Джон! – воскликнула она, переводя взгляд с Диего на капитана и обратно. – Джон жив? 

Диего пожал плечами и снова хмуро уставился на капитана, у которого, кажется, было достаточно своих секретов. 

– Я не знаю, – признался капитан. – Мы сейчас сотрудничаем с Вороном, хотя и пытались его найти. 

– Он был мне как брат, – прервала капитана женщина и резко прекратила улыбаться, возвращая брошь. – Но сейчас явно не время для подобных разговоров. Давайте о деле. Что Ворон хотел мне передать? 

– Мы принесли вам документацию, а ещё Ворон хотел попросить у вас финансовые отчётности, только и всего, – вмешался в разговор Диего, голос его был несколько раздражённым. 

– Верно, – подхватил капитан. – У каждого дракона есть своя сокровищница, где он хранит свои сокровища. Где находятся ваши? 

Женщина нахмурилась и задала тот же вопрос, что и её предшественник: 

– Ворон интересуется чем-то подобным? 

– Мы помощники Ворона. И передаём его просьбу, – капитан пожал одним плечом. 

– От Ворона ли вы? – уже с некоторым подозрением спросила женщина. 

– Не сомневайтесь, – заверил её Диего. По его напряжённой позе капитан понял, что сейчас начнётся хорошо знакомая бойня, но никак не ожидал, что рыжая женщина окажется такой быстрой и внезапной. Она вскочила со своего места, хватаясь за телефонный аппарат, который стоял на её столе и зашипела: 

– Вы мне лжёте. 

– Ты проницательная, – заметил капитан, оглядываясь на дверь. Там всего четверо охранников, если работать быстро, то они даже имеют шанс вырваться отсюда живыми. 

– Как вы смогли узнать код и получить брошь? Это невозможно!

– Ничего невозможного нет, – ответил капитан, и в следующее мгновение в его сторону полетел тот самый телефон. Он с грохотом разбился о стену за спиной – увернуться получилось только чудом.

«Ну, всё», – только и успел подумать капитан, вынимая из-за пояса пистолет. 

– С этого и надо было начать, – сказал Диего как раз перед тем, как в комнату ввалилась охрана. Капитан выстрелил одному в голову, другому попал в ногу. Тот рухнул на пол с диким воем. Диего, быстро сообразив, что к чему, перемахнул через стол – так, что рыжая даже опомниться не успела и вцепился ей в волосы, прикрывая себя её телом. Возле её горла сверкнул нож. 

– Ну-ка замерли, – громко скомандовал он. На мгновение повисла тишина, прерываемая только скулежом раненного. – Давай, красавица, скажи нам, где документы, – прошипел он в ухо женщины. 

– Пошёл к чёрту, – ответила она. 

– Документы, живо! – рявкнул Диего. 

Капитан, всё ещё держа на прицеле двух боеспособных охранников, подошёл к столу, ближе к Диего. 

– В шкафу ваши чёртовы документы. Только вам это всё равно не поможет, – глухо ответила она. 

– Сами разберёмся. 

Капитан переложил пистолет в левую руку, справедливо рассчитывая, что нажать-то на курок он точно сможет. К тому же, в такие моменты думать о такой ерунде, как возможные болевые ощущения, попросту не было времени. 

Через пару минут капитан уже сжимал папки подмышкой. 

– Ты, – сказал он одному из амбалов, – иди сюда. Медленно. Вот так. Отодвинь стол и открой крышку люка. 

– Откуда вы... – снова прошипела женщина. 

– Джонни научил, – бросил капитан, наблюдая за тем, как выполняют его просьбу. – Спасибо, дружок, – сказал он, когда люк был открыт, и спустил курок. Тело рухнуло вниз по лестнице. 

Четвёртый охранник, дёрнулся было назад, но выстрел в спину настиг его через несколько шагов. Третьим выстрелом капитан добил раненного. Отдачи от пистолета каждый раз режущей болью отзывались в плече. 

– Убийцы, – прошипела женщина. – Вы сами – хладнокровные убийцы. 

– Может быть, – спокойно заметил Диего. – Тем хуже для тебя. 

С этими словами он втолкнул женщину в подземный лаз. 

– Джон Доу, – с нескрываемым сарказмом сказал Диего, обращаясь к капитану, – давай сюда все эти документы и присмотри за своей леди.

Капитан не стал спорить – времени на это не оставалось – и выполнил просьбу друга. Через десяток метров женщина, которую теперь на прицеле держал капитан, снова заговорила: 

– И что вы собираетесь делать со мной? 

Капитан сжал пистолет. Варианты, на самом деле, были – например, допросить её как следует и сдать в полицию. Но обдумать капитану дальнейшие действия не дали – рыжая сорвалась с места, при чём на немалой скорости, а искать её среди запутанных лабиринтов канализации было бы той ещё задачей. Капитан бросился следом, надеясь перехватить её до того, как она скроется за ближайшим углом. Диего не отставал. 

Под сводами канализации раздался гулкий выстрел. Послышался тихий плеск – рыжая рухнула в воду. Капитан, ощущая странное дежавю, подошёл к месту, где она упала. Тело лежало там, где ему и положено было быть, а по огненно-рыжим волосам растекалось кровавое пятно. 

– Пойдём, – не глядя на Диего, сказал капитан. – Возможно, Ли с Горном уже закончили. 

– Пойдём-пойдём, – отозвался Диего, поудобнее перехватывая документы. – Кажется в ближайшее время, парень, у нас намечается не только расшифровка данных, но и ещё парочка занятных разговоров. 

Капитан бросил на Диего хмурый взгляд, желая сказать, что не перед кем отчитываться не намерен, и будь на месте Диего кто-то другой, он бы молчать не стал, но на этот раз решил оставить вертевшуюся на языке фразу при себе. 

С Горном и Ли они встретились как раз посередине пути. 

– Какая встреча, – ухмыльнулся капитан. – Быстро вы.

– Не быстрее вас, – хмыкнул Горн.

– Так, – Диего нетерпеливо окинул всех взглядом. – Все живы? Целы? Бумаги при вас?

Горн продемонстрировал ему пачку макулатуры и радостно спросил:

– И как вам бордель?

Капитан открыл было рот для очередной остроты, но его перебили.

– О, нашему дорогому Джону Доу явно, что есть поведать и про бордель, и про прочие удивительные вещи. Только, прошу вас, давайте не здесь – в этом тоннеле разит как в аду. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 14 января 1932 года]

 

– Ну что, трое из пяти, – капитан с порога стащил куртку, отряхнул снег с волос. – А это уже больше половины. 

– Главное, чтобы остальные не успели опомниться, – проворчал Диего, заходя вслед за ним. – А то как бы не пришлось снова обращаться к проверенным людям и прочим знакомым Джона Доу, да, капитан?

Ли запер дверь, уставился на обоих. 

– Что опять за секреты? 

– Это ты у него спроси. Он у нас мастер заводить полезные связи. 

– Да этих Джонов Доу пруд пруди, вы что, полицейские хроники не читали? – хмыкнул капитан.

– А я-то думал, это всё ты, – фыркнул с дивана Ларес, пытавшийся среди горы пустых сигаретных пачек найти полную. 

– Может, это старая добрая Вашингтонская традиция называться именами неопознанных тел, – предположил Диего. – Твой сонный друг тоже из Вашингтона?

– Спящий, – на автомате поправил капитан и, пресекая все прочие вопросы, спросил сам: – Удалось разобраться с бумагами?

– Удалось, – небрежно ответил ему Мильтен, сидящий в гостиной с чашкой кофе и пачкой документов. В обстановке, сильно смахивающей на деловую, он смотрелся удивительно органично. – Три, семь, два – в одном, девять, четыре, пять – во втором. Ребята не заморачивались с методами, всё один в один как на первой партии.

– Ну кто же из них мог подумать, что им сядут на хвост. 

– Два кода? – удивлённо переспросил Диего. 

– Или две части одного, – задумчиво отозвался капитан, плюхаясь в кресло. – Пожалуй, так оно и должно быть. Отличная работа. На красное или на чёрное? 

Мильтен хмыкнул, прихлебнул кофе – судя по краткости глотка и блаженной улыбке, кофе был щедро приправлен алкоголем. 

– Как твоя рука?

– О, как видишь, на месте. Есть даже надежда, что шов всё-таки когда-нибудь затянется. Когда всё это закончится, уйду на настоящий больничный, ей-богу, буду пить как чёрт, валяться на диване и изредка навещать симпатичных медсестричек в больнице. И никакой треклятой бумажной работы! – последнюю фразу капитан явно адресовал Ли. Тот хмыкнул, пожал плечами:

– Хаген как раз мечтал принять участие в деле – вот пусть и разбирается.

– Уверен, он будет счастлив.

Капитан вытянул из пачки сигарету, прикурил, и, выпуская клубы дыма в высокий потолок, продолжил:

– Ну так что, господа, кто желает сделать ставку и сыграть против чешуйчатого крупье? 

– С превеликим удовольствием, – отозвался Ли. – Чем ближе к концу, тем интересней. 

– Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что ты азартный игрок. Или просто не терпится вернуться в канализации? – капитан хмыкнул, но кивнул. – Ну, значит, так ему и быть. Значит, завтра разобьём этот оплот техасского холдема в пух и прах – раз уж тузы оказались у нас в рукаве. 

– Главное, не увлекайтесь. – посоветовал Ларес, старательно ухмыляясь. – Помните, что необязательно ставить на кон полицейское управление, и можно говорить «пас».

Капитан улыбнулся, обнажив все зубы и бросил короткий взгляд на Мильтена, который, кажется, до сих пор был поглощён цифрами – уже по собственной инициативе.

– Эй, падре! А ты знаешь разницу между молящимися в казино и в церкви?

Мильтен поднял на него слегка затуманенный взгляд, вскинул бровь.

– В казино они делают это намного искренней.


	15. Chapter 15

[Нью-Йорк, Бруклин, Бруклин Хайтс, 15 января 1932 года]

 

Подпольное казино находилось на пересечении Хикс-стрит и Пиропон-стрит. И, как и все прочие подпольные заведения, не имело никаких опознавательных знаков, указывающих на то, что здесь занимаются чем-то противозаконным. Это было непримечательное бежевое здание, имеющее семь этажей и один цокольный. Вывеска над входом, предлагала различные виды адвокатских услуг. 

– Скоро им самим понадобится адвокат, – мрачно заметил Ли, окидывая здание взглядом. 

– Если живы останутся, то непременно, – откликнулся капитан, поднимаясь по ступенькам – те за ночь слегка обледенели и теперь представляли немалую опасность, так что приходилось придерживаться за перила, – прекрасный сервис. 

За стеклянной дверью их встретил чистый, отдраенный до блеска холл с низкими диванами, мрачноватого вида охранник, сидящий рядом со входом, и приветливая девушка, которая поинтересовалась, по каком вопросу они пришли. 

– Финкрег, вот по какому вопросу, – хмуро ответил Ли. Улыбка тут же сползла с лица девушки, она велела обождать пару минут и исчезла за одной из многочисленных дверей. Вскоре к ним вышел представительный мужчина и, окинув Ли с капитаном пристальным взглядом, уточнил: 

– Финкрег, значит? 

– Всё верно, – сказал капитан. – Именно за этим мы и пришли, – и после короткой паузы добавил уже хорошо заученную фразу, которая успела за прошедшее время набить оскомину, – мы люди Ворона. Принесли документы. 

– Люди Ворона, значит, – хмыкнул мужчина. – Хорошо. Меня зовут Сильвио, я отведу вас, куда вы просите. 

Через некоторое время они действительно оказались в полуподвальном помещении, по которому плыл густой табачный дым и слышались громкие разговоры. 

– Плесни-ка ещё, – прогудел какой-то джентльмен у барной стойки. 

– Десять на чёрное! – послышался чей-то весёлый молодой голос.

– Ну что, поставим всё на зеро? Обчистим этих ублюдков до нитки, – усмехнулся капитан, обращаясь к Ли. Тот, кажется, не очень оценил шутку и бросил в сторону капитана полный раздражения взгляд. 

– Идите сюда, господа, – сказал Сильвио, махнув рукой, – не потеряйтесь. 

Капитан и Ли проследовали за этим типом в дальнее помещение, вход в которое был окрашен в синюю краску. Выходит, именно здесь находился нужный им проход. 

– Я буду ждать вас, – Сильвио криво улыбнулся. – Не задерживайтесь. 

Сказав это, мужчина вышел за дверь, и капитан с Ли переглянулись. 

– Скользкий он какой-то, – проворчал капитан. 

– Не то слово, – подтвердил Ли. – Но им мы потом займёмся, а пока нужно найти вход. 

– Да его и искать особенно не нужно, – хмыкнул капитан и ткнул пальцем в единственный книжный шкаф, находящийся в комнате. – Это же очевидно. Вот только с рычагом повозиться придётся. 

– Положим, книг с синей обложкой здесь гораздо меньше, чем всех прочих, – Ли быстро окинул взглядом книжные полки. И капитан мысленно подосадовал на то, что сразу не сообразил – это же тоже было весьма очевидным! 

Уже через пять минут нужный том отыскался на третьей полке. Стоило за него потянуть, как шкаф подался вперёд, открывая проход. 

– Юные девственницы, золото, огненное дыхание, – ворчал капитан, спускаясь вниз, – чушь собачья. Канализации – вот истинная правда! Да и драконы эти даже на тень змеи не похожи. 

– Я бы не выносил таких поспешных суждений, – послышался голос Ли, – ещё неизвестно, каким окажется этот тип. Может быть, он умнее всех прочих? 

– Держи карман шире. Пришьём его – и дело с концом, – самодовольно сказал капитан. – Скука смертная. 

Пройдя уже почти привычным маршрутом и стараясь дышать через раз они остановились у двери, напоминающей все прочие. 

– Ну давай, набирай, – кивнул капитан в сторону телефонного аппарата. – Номер продиктовать? 

– На память я не жалуюсь, – беззлобно огрызнулся Ли. 

Три-семь-два-девять-четыре-пять. Телефонный диск тихо жужжал, отматывая цифры. 

– Я вас слушаю, – откликнулся мужской голос. 

– Нам нужен Финкрег, – ответил Ли. – Мы пришли по поводу документов. 

– Скажи – от Ворона, – шёпотом добавил капитан. Ли тихо шикнул на него. Голос в трубке тем временем произнёс: 

– Входите. 

Дверь открыл охранник, и дуло тут же ткнулось в грудь капитана. 

– Спокойней, здоровяк, – мрачно сказал тот. – Твой босс будет совсем не рад, что таких гонцов, как мы, пристрелили на входе. 

– Босс сегодня не в настроении, – пробасил в ответ широкоплечий детина. – Вы от кого пришли? 

– От Ворона, – Ли буравил охранника тяжёлым взглядом, под которым тот, кажется, немного стушевался. – Будь добр, не препятствуй нам. Твой босс позволил нам войти. 

Капитану – да и Ли тоже – сразу не понравилось начало. Мало ли, на что способны эти Драконы в дурном расположении духа. 

Когда они, наконец, оказались в просторном кабинете, сидящий за столом человек смерил их пристальным взглядом. Нехорошо прищурился. У Дракона были глаза цвета толстого льда – бледно-голубые. 

– И чем же я вам обязан? 

Они подошли к столу, и капитан положил на стол уже порядком затасканную брошь. 

– Мы работали на Спящего. Сейчас помогаем Ворону. И у нас есть для вас важные документы. Нужно поговорить наедине, – капитан посмотрел на охранника, который так и остался стоять в кабинете.

– Вот как, – Дракон встал со своего места, не переставая недобро улыбаться. Он повертел брошь в руках и небрежно швырнул её на стол. Та отскочила, едва не упав на пол, Ли успел поймать её и убрать в карман, после чего пристально посмотрел на Дракона. Тот снова оглядел вначале капитана, а потом Ли с ног до головы, и продолжил: – Интересно. Стоило мне закопаться ещё поглубже, раз вы так легко меня нашли. Знаете, я ведь никак не рассчитывал на личное знакомство с капитаном Джоном Доу и начальником полиции Робертом Ли. Ваши лица, господа, я узнал сразу. 

Капитан не успел ничего сказать, опешив – он никак не думал, что их тут узнают: остальные, в конце концов, так и не поняли, кем они были. Но выдать хоть какую-нибудь реакцию не получилось – Дракон кивнул, и охранник, стоявший в кабинете открыл огонь.

Выстрел показался оглушительным – пуля просвистела рядом с ухом, отчего в голове сразу зазвенело. Ли отбросило в стену, по которой он тут же сполз, завалившись на бок. Пуля опалила ткань куртки, и теперь та слегка дымилась. 

Капитан не сразу сообразил, что произошло, на доли секунды он растерялся, но на рефлексию времени не было. Не было времени на осознание, и капитан, чувствуя в тот момент в большей степени ярость, а не горечь крикнул: 

– Сука! – и выстрелил в того, кто только что стрелял в Ли. Пуля насквозь прошила горло, и человек, захлёбываясь кровью, рухнул на пол. Следом за ним упал ещё один – тот, который первым вбежал на звук стрельбы. Боли капитан не чувствовал. Он вообще ничего не чувствовал. В мыслях царила оглушающая пустота, разумом завладела чёрная ненависть, которой он прежде не испытывал. 

Одним махом он перепрыгнул через стол, опрокидывая его, чтобы прикрыться от ответного огня. 

Тело двигалось в большей степени по инерции, из ощущений осталась только отдача, которая время от времени слегка отбрасывала его руку назад. Двое из охранников с разницей в несколько секунд осели на пол. Пули вышли через их затылки, забрызгав кровью стену. 

Капитан шумно дышал, когда опустил пистолет. По его побледневшему лицу катился пот. Обернувшись, он посмотрел на Дракона, который уже успел распахнуть крышку люка в творившейся суете, и рыкнул: 

– Куда, блядь, собрался? 

Вопрос оказался риторическим, потому что капитан сразу же выстрелил, но не в голову – в живот, желая растянуть чужую смерть, выместить на этом человеке собственное негодование. Дракон осел на пол, зажимая рану, из которой толками выплёскивалась тёмная кровь, на губах появилась коричневого оттенка пена. 

– Вы все об этом пожалеете, – пообещал капитан, наматывая на руку тёмно-синий галстук Дракона. – Скажи мне, как добраться до вашего главного? 

Дракон закашлялся, несколько капель крови попало в лицо капитана. 

– Тебе до него не добраться, – прохрипел он, – не ты один хочешь этого. Он находится в месте, которое... недоступно для тебя. 

– Хватит пиздеть не по делу. Говори! 

Вместо ответа дракон закатил глаза, что-то невнятно прохрипел и замолчал. 

– Мерзкая тварь, – капитан выпустил из подрагивающей руки чёртов галстук, позволив телу рухнуть на пол. 

Несколько совладав с собой, капитан качнулся, поворачиваясь к Ли, который всё так же лежал на полу. Он сделал несколько шагов, как во сне, всё ещё не очень веря в то, что случилось. Нечто горячее и вязкое сдавило его глотку. Омерзительное чувство.

– Дружище, – пробормотал капитан, склоняясь над Ли. Что делать с этим и что говорить остальным, он понятия не имел. Как реагировать на случившееся – тоже не знал. Нутро скрутило тугим узлом. – Тоже мне, начальник, мать твою! – со злостью рявкнул капитан.

– Никакого... никакого уважения, – внезапно откликнулся Ли, и, поморщившись, открыл глаза.

Капитан шарахнулся назад от того, кого только что считал покойником. 

Ли тем временем попытался принять более удобное положение и коротко застонал. 

– Что за чёрт... 

– Ты чего? Ты жив? – всё ещё не понимая, как Ли мог выжить, спросил капитан. 

– К сожалению, – мрачно ответил Ли, подался вперёд, и засунул руку в продырявленный выстрелом нагрудный карман. – Кажется, эта хрень нам всё-таки пригодилась. 

Капитан не без удивления обнаружил в ладони Ли серебряную брошь, которая из-за угодившей в неё пули изменилась почти до неузнаваемости. 

– Джон Доу спас меня, – заключил Ли. 

– В некотором роде, – хмыкнул капитан, чувствуя, как волна облегчения прокатывается по телу. Никогда в жизни он, пожалуй, не испытывал такой радости. С другой стороны, его друзья никогда и не воскресали из мёртвых. – Ты, выходит, проспал всё веселье. 

– А ты, смотрю, и без меня справился, – усмехнулся Ли. 

Капитан убрал пистолет и протянул руку Ли, помогая подняться. Тот слегка пошатнулся. 

– Башка трещит. 

– Только башка? 

– Ну, синяки меня так не беспокоят, – ответил Ли, оглядывая последствия выстрела. Синяк, конечно, получился внушительный – размером со кулак и больше походил на кровоподтёк, но это в любом случае было лучше, чем если бы он действительно словил пулю.

– Надо выбираться отсюда, – заключил капитан. 

– Ты прав, – Ли, наконец, смог обрести подобие равновесия, хотя его всё ещё слегка пошатывало, и направился к шкафу. – Я возьму документы. Займись люком. 

– Как скажешь, начальник, – будучи не в силах прекратить улыбаться, ответил капитан. Он пнул в сторону тело дракона и рваным движением дёрнул крышку люка. – Только потом тебе всё же следует заглянуть в больницу. Честно говоря, я думал, что ты себе об эту чёртову стену ещё и хребет сломал. 

– Ерунда, – фыркнул Ли, вынимая из шкафа папки. 

Через десять минут они были уже на полпути от выхода из этого богом проклятого места, и тогда уже услышали чужие поспешные шаги, раздавшиеся с противоположной стороны. 

– Что за чёрт? – спросил капитан, вглядываясь в полумрак. Ли ничего не успел ответить – раздался выстрел и пуля высекла сноп из искр из металлической решётки, которая находилась позади них. 

– Ну же, господа, я всего лишь хотел с вами поговорить, – послышался смутно знакомый голос. 

– Что этот подонок здесь забыл? – поинтересовался капитан, выглядывая из-за угла, куда они с Ли успели отскочить. 

– Может, тоже что-то подозревал? 

Капитан поджал губы. Нехорошо. 

– Забирай документы и проваливай, – заключил он. – Я тебя догоню. Мало ли, кого он там с собой мог привести. 

– Что ты там задумал? – в голосе Ли послышалось недовольство. – Прекрати мне указывать что делать. 

– Иди! Есть вещи, которые сейчас важнее, – капитан нервно дёрнул плечом. – Иди же! Я скоро буду. Сейчас главное – это документы. 

Ли, замешкавшись на пару секунд, нехотя удалился, хотя то и дело оглядывался назад. 

– Чего тебе, кретин? – поинтересовался капитан, высматривая фигуру Сильвио и пытаясь понять, один он или нет. 

– Я знаю, кто вы, – ответил Сильвио. – И, знаете, сколько за ваши головы мне даст наш босс? 

– Бесполезная информация, – капитан отскочил в сторону, и в место, где только что находилась его голова, врезалось две пули. Сильвио с кем-то говорил – значит, был не один. Но капитан вести долгие беседы не собирался – он порядком устал за прошедшее время и хотел как можно скорее смыть с себя грязь и оказаться в тёплой кровати. 

– Капитан Доу! – снова сказал Сильвио. – Выслушайте, что я вам скажу, мы сможем договориться. 

– Чёрта с два, – пробормотал капитан. 

Сильвио поднял руки, словно демонстрируя, что готов к разговору. Видимо, он ошибочно полагал, что капитан – исключительно благородный человек, а благородных людей, как известно, можно разводить как последних идиотов. 

– Я в самом деле могу оставить вам жизнь, если вы выслушаете парочку условий. 

– Нда? – капитан вышел из-за угла, держа пистолет наготове, но не поднимая его. – И каких же? 

Сказать никто ничего не успел – помощник Сильвио тут же выстрелил в капитана, явно метя ему в голову, но капитан, готовый к такому повороту событий, выстрелил в ответ. Вначале на пол рухнул подельник, а затем и сам Сильвио, который даже пистолет вскинуть не успел. 

– Тоже мне, воротилы бизнеса, – сказал капитан, подходя ближе, чтобы обшарить карманы убитых – на случай, если и у них окажется что-то важное. – Я сейчас завалил несколько гангстеров и их босса, которые чуть не убили моего друга. Думаете, я был в настроении вести с вами беседу? 

Мертвецы ему, конечно, ничего не ответили. И капитан, закончив обыск, бросился следом за Ли, который наверняка уже ждал его на поверхности. 

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 15 января 1932 года]

 

Время текло чудовищно медленно, как часто бывает в минуты ожидания после бурно развивающихся событий. 

Все ждали капитана, который явно запаздывал. 

– Опять советуется со своей хрупкой блондинкой, – ехидно предположил Диего, и точно в тут же секунду во дворе послышался рёв мотора.

– Поджидал подходящей фразы для эффектного появления, – хмыкнул Ларес, поднимаясь, чтобы открыть дверь. Кажется, он уже окончательно освоился в доме Ли. 

Капитан поприветствовал всех и сразу, махнув рукой, небрежно разулся, перегородив ботинками дверь.

– А я смотрю, вы прямо все соскучились, – хмыкнул он, отметив оживление среди ожидающих его людей. – А я так спешил, так спешил, но по дороге вспомнил, что забыл кое-что, пришлось возвращаться.

С этими словами он порылся по карманам, выудил брошь Спящего, когда-то, может, и являвшую собой произведение искусства, но после встречи с пулей выглядевшую весьма плачевно: сплющенный кусок металла с вплавившимся контуром рисунка. 

– Мне показалось, что это должно быть у тебя, – он хмыкнул, протягивая предмет Ли. – Знаешь, на память.

Ли криво улыбнулся, забрал брошь, глянул на гладкую опаленную поверхность.

– Какие маленькие вещи иногда спасают жизнь, – заметил капитан, явно настроенный пофилософствовать. – Кто бы мог подумать.

Ларес вопросительно глянул на него из полумрака столовой – он как раз рылся в пластинках, переставленных под напором Ли подальше от идеального порядка гостиной, но теперь был явно больше заинтересован разговором.

– Что-что?

– Ничего, – быстро ответил Ли, чувствуя себя в крайней степени неловко. 

Лареса он, понятное дело, в детали их похождений по подпольному казино так и не ввёл – впрочем, почему это понятное? Ах, ну да, – подсказал внутренний голос, – всё как-то не до того было. 

Именно так. Смысл был вообще рассказывать в деталях о том, как мирно он дышал у стеночки, пока Доу занимался работой – было в этом что-то явно неправильное. Правда, большая часть компании уже и так узнала обо всём от капитана, причём в несколько другом, надо полагать, ключе.

Пока он думал, Ларес уже перемахнул через коробку с пластинками, оказался за плечом, сцапал кусочек металла с его ладони и удивлённо присвистнул, разглядывая масштаб повреждений.

– Охренеть можно. Вот это тебе повезло, – выдавил он, наконец. – Вот откуда этот синяк? И как эта штука у тебя вообще оказалась?

– По счастливой случайности, – Ли решил, что честность, для разнообразия, не помешает.

Ларес фыркнул, глянул на капитана, потом снова на Ли.

– И это я себя считал везучим человеком! Да уж, меня явно переплюнули. Кстати, когда в тебя в следующий раз будут стрелять, ты хоть открытку пришли. Люблю быть в курсе всего, – он снова фыркнул, негодование и насмешка, смешать, но не взбалтывать. – О, два часа дня, самое время промочить горло.

Ларес с каким-то особенным усердием загремел посудой и стеклом бутылок, и Ли, проводивший его недоумённым взглядом, снова посмотрел на капитана. Тот изо всех сил старался выглядеть сдержанным, хотя для этого и пришлось прикусить себе щёку изнутри. 

– Что у нас дальше? – спросил Ли.

– Дальше у нас, как я понимаю, виски. А, ты о Драконах… Вот тут становится интересно. Полагаю, все ниточки, наконец-то, сплелись в одну.

– Да ты сегодня прямо философ, – протянул Диего.

– Ну, не только в Мексике рождаются великие умы типа этого вашего Борхеса.

– Он аргентинец. 

– А что, есть разница? – искренне удивился капитан. – Так вот… Время далеко не на нашей стороне, так что надо торопиться. Целей у нас несколько. Пропавшие люди, бумажный компромат – кажется, у меня уже аллергия на слово «бумага», и, собственно, сам Дракон. Интересно, кто же у них окажется главным?

– Очередной Джон, – язвительно подсказал Диего. 

– Ну, по крайней мере, тогда у него будет _нормальное_ имя, – в тон ему ответил капитан. – Святой отец, а зачитайте-ка нам тайные знания, страсть как хочется приобщиться к божественному.

Мильтен отложил в сторону карандаш, посмотрел на бумагу. 

– И создал Бог цифры, – заунывным голосом проповедника поддразнил он капитана, – и были эти цифры двадцать пять, шесть, четыре… 

– Четыре, один, – ошеломлённо закончил за него капитан. Память у него была отменная, и не вспомнить шифр Спящего он просто не мог. 

– Да, – удивился Мильтен, – а откуда ты…

– Птички, птички, – капитан отмахнулся, и, игнорируя крайне любопытные взгляды, встал со своего места, отчего-то взволновавшись, принялся мерить шагами комнату.

Конечно, если подумать, ничего удивительного в этом всё и не было. Спящий повсюду оставлял свой след, моделируя под Нью-Йорком свой собственный комфортный мир, где можно было спрятаться, откуда можно было вертеть городом как захочется. Но всё равно эти шесть цифр были как привет из прошлого, как неуловимая знакомая тень. Как очередная случайность – ох, да, Спящий был полон сюрпризов.

– А где Горн? – спросил капитан невпопад, оставив прокрутившиеся в голове мысли невысказанными.

– Скорее всего, безуспешно пытается найти Торуса. – Диего пожал плечами. 

– Тогда стоит его ненадолго отвлечь. Он нам пригодится, – капитан вопросительно посмотрел на мексиканца, тот кивнул, негласно принимая это на себя. Капитан обвёл глазами остальных, что-то прикидывая. – Надеюсь, четверых будет достаточно.

– Нужно предупредить Хагена, – предположил Ли. – Наряда должно хватить для перехвата, если что. Пусть дежурят снаружи.

– Главное, чтоб не лезли раньше, чем это будет необходимо, – кивнул капитан. – Устроишь?

– Просто назову ему время, – Ли пожал плечами. – Вряд ли он догадается полезть дальше должностных инструкций. А потом сбросим на него репортёров – пусть чувствует себя при деле, так он более безвреден.

– Представляю, что напишут в газетах после его откровений, – рассмеялся капитан. – «Пока начальник бюро расследований отважно защищал тылы, прочие чины вовсю нарушали должностные полномочия». 

– В таком случае, всё внимание достанется ему, а нас, насколько я понимаю, это вполне устроит, – Ли приподнял крышку кофейника и, обнаружив нетронутую белизну, отправился на кухню, ставить чайник. 

***  
Несмотря на близящуюся развязку, Ли чувствовал себя довольно спокойно. Только ближе к вечеру, когда гости разбрелись по домам, он почувствовал напряжение, витающее в воздухе.

Ещё больше угнетала непривычная тишина – как будто он снова оказался один. 

Ли даже и не подозревал, как привык – не столько к Ларесу, сколько к его привычкам и постоянному присутствию, пусть временами незримому, где-то на горизонте.

Но Лареса не было ни в кухне, ни в гостиной – и не играла фоном музыка, что было едва ли не самым странным.

Ларес обнаружился в гостевой комнате, и, судя по недовольному взгляду в ответ на «Эй, всё в порядке?», разговаривать был не настроен.

Ли понимал, что зря не сказал ничего Ларесу – с другой стороны, он не считал произошедшее ни трагедией, ни вообще историей, требующей огласки. Он понятия не имел, как может отреагировать Ларес – но на всякий случай не хотел его расстраивать; желание было подсознательным и рациональному объяснению не поддавалось. 

Да и что он мог сказать?

«Привет, в меня сегодня стреляли, но по счастью я отделался синяком, завари-ка чаю».

Чем дольше он об этом думал, тем больше его это раздражало и, чтобы отвлечься от иррациональной заботы и бесполезного самокопания, Ли решил заняться работой. И работа, коей у начальника полиции всегда было предостаточно, затянула его глубоко заполночь.

Мимо двери прошуршали шаги, и Ли вздрогнул, отрываясь от отчёта по раскрываемости. Большой металлический будильник показывал почти два часа ночи. Он снял очки для чтения, отложил в сторону, встал и с хрустом потянулся. Открыл дверь, выходя в тёмный, пустой коридор. 

С кухни тянуло табаком и кофе.

Ларес стоял, облокотившись на кухонную стойку, вглядывался в темноту за окном, выдыхая колечки дыма. У тёплой полосатой пижамы были подвёрнуты рукава, что придавало ему домашний вид – впрочем, внешность была обманчива.

Когда щёлкнул выключатель, он даже не обернулся, только напряглись лопатки – как будто дикий зверь внутри него вздыбил шерсть на загривке. 

– За кого ты меня держишь, Роберт? – невпопад спросил он, так и не повернувшись. – Я думал, что мы неплохие друзья. Ни на что не претендую, но… Чувствую себя идиотом, знаешь ли. Узнавая подробности, касающиеся тебя от других – при том, что мы видимся каждый день. 

Он отправил окурок в пепельницу, вдавив остатки бумаги и табака в металлическую поверхность. Кажется, ему не нужен был ответ; развернувшись на босых пятках, Ларес направился в темноту коридора. 

Ли прикусил в задумчивости губы, проводил Лареса взглядом. Хотел закурить – передумал. Видеть смешливого, проницательного и уверенного в себе Лареса растерянным и подавленным было странно. И глодало смутное чувство вины.

Хотя виноват никто и не был.

Да и, чёрт возьми, не случилось ничего. Просто он ненавидел заставлять людей переживать – а в том, что Ларес бы переживал, сомнений не было. В конце концов, они и вправду были друзьями.

– Да подожди ты, господи, – пробормотал Ли, в сердцах шлёпнув ладонью по выключателю. Догнал его в коридоре, и понял, что сказать ему нечего. Ларес смотрел на него насмешливо, с прищуром. Всем своим видом показывал, что он – весь внимание.

– Ну и?

– В следующий раз пришлю открытку.

– Никогда не пытайся шутить, – Ларес огрызнулся, хоть и беззлобно. – Тебе не идёт. 

Он вовсе не был обижен – ни его характер, ни личная склонность к авантюрам не позволили бы Ларесу такой роскоши. Но что-то неприятно глодало изнутри, подтверждая самые странные его догадки: Ли зацепил его куда сильней, чем кто-либо другой ранее. Иначе бы ему не было настолько не всё равно. И этот факт пугал больше всего остального.

Ли хмыкнул. Вышло неопределённо, но в целом примирительно.

Что ж, у каждого свои слабые места.

Ларес вздохнул, покачал головой, тускло улыбнулся.

– Надеюсь, ты не против выпить, – он снова щёлкнул выключателем. – Неделька выдалась ещё та. И, к сожалению, она ещё не закончилась.


	16. Chapter 16

[Нью-Йорк, Статен-Айленд, Четвёртая авеню, 17 января 1932 года]

 

Паром прибыл на Статен-Айленд около десяти утра. Зимнее солнце к тому моменту успело выглянуть из-за тяжёлых облаков, освещая окрестности. Оказавшись на Уолтер-стрит, недалеко от которой и находилась пристань, капитан заметил: 

– Отсюда до Четвёртой авеню всего минут пятнадцать пешком. Может быть, стоит прогуляться? А то неизвестно, когда ещё мы сможем подышать свежим воздухом. 

Никто спорить не стал – времени и правда ещё было предостаточно. 

Их целью была самая обычная антикварная лавка, стоявшая как раз на Четвёртой авеню. Капитан, конечно, не мог не заметить, что их странная разношёрстная компания, идущая почти шаг в шаг, привлекала внимание людей, которые время от времени провожали их недоумёнными взглядами – вероятно, лица их были слишком выразительны.

Лавка была заставлена старыми часами, древними тумбочками и прочим хламом, который, как капитану всегда казалось, может представлять ценность только для безумцев. Видимо, он был слишком практичным человеком, чтобы в полной мере постичь смысл вышвыривания пачек денег ради старой рухляди. 

Человек, заведовавший лавкой, сразу же попятился назад, когда жалобно звякнул колокольчик и все четверо ввалились в дверь с хмурыми лицами. 

– Мы закрыты, – попытался было сказать он, но Ли, нисколько не церемонясь, первым достал пистолет и ткнул им в растерянного мужчину: 

– Веди нас к своему боссу, иначе мозги вышибу.

– Что вы такое говорите? – пролепетал мужчина. – Я сейчас вызову полицию.

Ли улыбнулся так, что у хозяина лавки задрожали колени:

– Я начальник полиции Нью-Йорка. Вызывай, – он кивнул на телефонный аппарат, висящий за спиной мужчины. Тот, кажется, окончательно потерял дар речи, и тогда заговорил капитан:

– Где дверь? Говори по-хорошему.

Мужчина ткнул дрожащим пальцем в подсобное помещение. 

– Вот спасибо, – сказал капитан, направляясь к двери.

– Горн, – бросил Ли, оглядываясь. Тот всё понял без лишних слов и двинулся к мужчине, который вскинул руки в защитном жесте.

Убивать его, конечно, не стали, но после удара Горна – капитан был в этом точно уверен – он пролежит в отключке не один час, как раз до приезда полиции.

В подсобном помещении обнаружилась куча разнообразного хлама, продираться сквозь который пришлось с трудом. На стене висел ещё один телефонный аппарат. Все четверо переглянулись:

– Думаю, это то, что нам нужно, – высказал общую мысль Диего, взявшись за трубку и принялся набирать номер.

Два, пять, шесть, четыре, четыре, один. Код, который когда-то привёл капитана к Спящему.

На звонок никто не ответил, однако сразу после того, как была набрана последняя цифра, в стене с глухим щелчком открылась дверь.

– Удивительно просто, – хмыкнул капитан.

– Снова ты рано радуешься, – проворчал Ли, первым шагая в неизвестность. Остальные последовали за ним.

Они даже дойти до конца обустроенного коридора не успели, – сразу трое выскочили из темноты на незваных гостей. Эти же трое через минуту лежали на полу. При чём всех пристрелил Горн. 

– Ну а что, – пожал плечами он, – мы же не беседовать с ними пришли, верно? 

Здесь канализация была более просторной, чем они привыкли — коридоры шире и лестниц больше, хотя и виляла она похлеще любого лабиринта. 

– Ты уверен, что здесь есть драконы? – попытался пошутить Горн, обращаясь к капитану. – По-моему, одни только крысы. 

И правда – из-под ног выскочило что-то серое и тут же унеслось в темноту. 

– Нет, блядь, – с раздражением ответил капитан, который был по горло сыт этими блужданиями, – я вас просто попросил составить мне компанию на очередной экскурсии по Нью-Йорку. Вы же местные! 

Вдалеке послышались чьи-то приглушённые голоса и Диего шикнул на всех. 

– Я что-то слышу. Там кто-то есть. 

– И правда, – сказал Ли, нахмурившись. 

Они двинулись вдоль стены, стараясь оставаться незаметными настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Вскоре они оказались в подобии комнаты с тремя камерами, в которых сидели люди. Никого из охраны пока видно не было. От помещения вверх шли две лестницы – справа и слева. 

Завидев пришедших, люди в камерах, грязные, напуганные, с дикими глазами, рванулись к клеткам. 

– Помогите! – завопила какая-то девушка, вытягивая руки сквозь решётку. 

– Тихо ты! – шикнул Диего, но было поздно: заслышав шум, появилась и охрана. Бандиты в количестве шести человек спускались по левой лестнице, приветливо направляя в незваных гостей оружие. 

– Мы с Диего с ними разберёмся, – сказал Горн, разминая пальцы. – Уходите. 

Капитан посмотрел на Диего, и тот уверено кивнул и бросил, не оборачиваясь: 

– Раз плюнуть. Как только – сразу догоним. 

– Только умереть не вздумайте, – проворчал капитан, отступая назад. Ему самому жутко не хотелось оставлять Горна с Диего наедине с этими амбалами, которые явно не были настроены на диалог, но все они знали, что идут на риск, и как бы не хотелось остаться и помочь им – время поджимало. 

– Пойдём, – бросил Ли, взбегая по правой лестнице. За их спинами уже слышались звуки стрельбы, ругань Горна и чужие выкрики. 

Оставшись вдвоём, капитан с Ли побежали по коридору, который вскоре упёрся в очередную дверь, по обе стороны от которой висело два светильника. Переглянувшись, они одновременно потянули их на себя, приводя в движение скрытый в стене механизм. 

В следующем коридоре на них налетело ещё четверо человек. Ли и капитан едва успели прижаться к стене. 

– Сколько же здесь этих кретинов? – поинтересовался капитан, отстреливаясь. 

– Пожалуй, хватит на всех. 

– Смотри, – капитан ткнул пальцем в соседнее ответвление коридора, – нам сюда. 

Пули свистели на головами, создавая в потрясающее звуковое сопровождение. Они бежали так быстро, что едва не рухнули вниз, когда перед ними неожиданно разверзлась внушительного вида яма, перепрыгнуть которую не представлялось возможным. 

– Тут мост! – крикнул Ли, указывая куда-то. Капитан задрал голову и действительно увидел подвесной мост на противоположной стороне. – Там переключатели, – продолжил Ли, – думаю, если удастся сорвать их, мы сможем перейти на другую сторону. 

– И чем быстрее, тем лучше, – заметил капитан, нервно оглядываясь назад. 

Их преследователи уже показались на горизонте, но к тому моменту мост, сорванный с переключателей, уже рухнул вниз, позволяя перебраться на другую сторону. С левой стороны от моста находилась металлическая дверь, которая открылась без лишних усилий – как самая обычная дверь, что немало обрадовало капитана. Изнутри, к счастью, оказалась перекладина, служившая замком. 

Ли и капитан шумно выдохнули, оказавшись внутри. Капитан сейчас смутно представлял, где именно они находятся, но не особенно переживал – у него с собой была карта, по которой можно было без труда отсюда выбраться, да и полиция скоро должна была подоспеть. 

Они не сразу разглядели труп, который лежал в темноте очередного коридора. 

– Кто это у нас здесь приставился? – поинтересовался капитан, подходя ближе, чтобы перевернуть тело. Лицо было ему незнакомо. Просто потому что лица у этого человека не было – сплошное кровавое месиво, словно кто-то в упор выстрелил в бедолагу из крупнокалиберного оружия. – Досадно, – вздохнул капитан, но без зазрения совести принялся обыскивать труп. 

– Ты что делаешь? – возмутился было Ли, но капитан его оборвал: 

– Знаешь что, мой правильный друг, в этом нет ничего зазорного. Я же не грабить его собрался, а просто проверяю карманы на наличие полезных вещей – не просто же так его пристрелили. Ты же видишь, он одет не как те вездесущие вышибалы. 

Вскоре в руке капитана оказалось два ключа. 

– Ну вот, что я говорил, – сказал он, вставая на ноги и поворачиваясь к Ли. – Тут как раз две двери, – он указал на конец коридора. – Думаю, одна ведёт к Дракону, а другая на выход. Полагаю, выйдя через неё, ты как раз сможешь, пусть и в обход, вернуться к Диего и Горну.

Капитан достал карту из кармана. 

– Не думаю, что её сильно охраняют – она не должна вести в стратегически важные места. 

– С чего ты взял? – ворчливо спросил Ли. 

– С того, что смотрел на карту, – огрызнулся капитан и тут же сунул вышеуказанный предмет в руки Ли, а следом за ним и один из ключей. 

– Выбирайся отсюда. 

– А ты? – недоумённо моргнул Ли. 

– А я как-нибудь разберусь. Ты на поверхности скоро будешь нужен – кто ещё подскажет полиции, куда им нужно идти? 

Ли явно не нравилась эта идея – это отлично было видно по его обеспокоенному лицу. Капитан попытался неловко его приободрить:

– Представь себе только заголовки газет! – весело оскалился он, хлопая Ли по плечу. – Я верю в тебя, начальник, как бы там ни было, мы почти закончили – если что-то случится со мной, ты справишься со всем самостоятельно. Вызывай подмогу, пусть отправляются по моим следам. Я пойду вперёд без тебя, пока главный босс не успел улизнуть.

– Почему? – Ли хмурился. 

– Потому что должен остаться хоть кто-то из полицейских, кто способен мыслить здраво. Да и потом, ты знаешь, терять мне особенно нечего, а вот кое-кто, пожалуй, расстроится больше остальных, если с тобой что-то случится, – не без иронии заметил капитан. 

– Ты это о чём? – Ли выглядел ещё более мрачным. 

– Да так, – весело отмахнулся капитан. – Не бери в голову. Что-то мы затянули с сентиментальными разговорами. Время-то уходит. Как бы наш босс не успел куда-нибудь смыться. Удачи! 

Не дав Ли ничего сказать, капитан нырнул в очередной проход, после чего плотно запер за собой дверь. 

– Во всяком случае, – сказал самому себе капитан, освещая себе дорогу фонарём, – всё это было весело. Я начинаю любить Нью-Йорк! 

Вскоре капитан оказался перед двумя дверьми, и достал из кармана ключ, снятый с тела убитого. Каждая из этих комнат в большей степени походила на склад – там громоздились всевозможные ящики. Осмотрев маркировку на некоторых из них, капитан понял, что это преимущественно оружие. Вскрыв один из ящиков, он вытащил два пистолета и запихнул их под ремень брюк, подозревая, что это ещё может ему понадобиться – патроны в его табельном были совсем не бесконечны, как неоднократно доказывала практика. 

Помимо ящиков, в одной из комнат обнаружилось два рычага, которые капитан, наученный своими злоключениями, без сомнения принялся проворачивать. В стене открылся проход, который, однако, через десять метров заканчивался очередным тупиком. 

– Твою мать, – проворчал капитан, оглядывая стены на наличие рычагов. И те быстро нашлись. Целых три. – Вот же больная фантазия, – продолжал ворчать он, безуспешно дёргая каждый из них. У него очередной раз возникло чувство дежавю – точно так же он пару недель назад ломился в комнату, где поджидал его Ворон. 

Первый-второй-третий, второй-третий-первый, третий-второй-первый. Дёргать приходилось, как всегда наугад, пока проход, наконец, не открылся. К тому моменту капитан успел порядком устать от этих бессмысленных телодвижений. Ему хотелось заняться делом, а не разгадывать эти идиотские ребусы, придуманные безумцем. 

В комнате, куда он попал, находилось два человека, чего капитан совсем не ожидал – он так привык, что дорога долгое время была пустынна, что растерялся на пару секунд. Хотя присутствующие в помещении и сами замешкались, не ожидая, что сюда кто-то так нагло вломится. Воспользовавшись заминкой, капитан выстрелил дважды. 

– Отдохните, – проворчал он, направляясь к рычагам, которые и охраняли эти двое. 

Рычаги подались легко и с первого раза, и вскоре из пола выехала ещё одна панель, на которой был очередной рычаг. 

– Меня не покидает ощущение, – снова заговорил с самим собой капитан, – что у того, кто строил это место были проблемы в личной жизни. 

Следующая открывшаяся дверь привела его в круглую комнату, в центре которой стояло четыре невысоких столба, на каждом из которых были небольшие выступы. Продолжая материться, капитан привёл в движение каждый из них. За открывшимся входом оказался внезапно ярко освещённый зал, весьма просторный, и убранство этого помещения тоже показалось капитану знакомым – в свете огромной люстры, которая явно стоила не одну сотню баксов, поблёскивали рыцарские доспехи. 

Но долго любоваться этим филиалом музея капитану не пришлось – стоило ему влететь в зал, как началась стрельба: охрана даже интересоваться не стала у чужака, кто такой и задавать другие бессмысленные вопросы. 

«Тем лучше», – заключил про себя капитан, прыгая в сторону. Он уже успел уяснить, насколько полезны могут оказаться в быту музейные экспонаты. Точнее, некоторая их часть. Подскочив к доспехам, он тут же рванул с них щит. Экспонат не удержался на положенном ему месте и с грохотом рухнул на пол – каменные своды отразили этот звук с такой силой, что, казалось, какой-то незадачливый атлант уронил на землю небесный свод. 

– Блядь, – прокомментировал ситуацию капитан, прикрываясь щитом, на который обрушилось несколько выстрелов. 

Охрана стреляла из Томпсонов короткими очередями, от которых щит вот-вот готов был превратиться в бесполезный смятый лист металла. Капитан посматривал на дверь, видневшуюся в конце зала, и которая, скорее всего, и являлась его целью. Во всяком случае, вела в нужном направлении. 

Продолжая вилять между доспехами, капитан медленно продвигался к цели, время от времени отстреливаясь. В одном пистолете кончились патроны, и он отбросил его в сторону, дёрнув из-за пояса следующий. Левая рука успела онеметь от боли, ощущение было такое, что в мышцы ему загоняли раскалённые иглы. Проклиная слабость человеческого тела, капитан старался не сосредотачиваться на собственных ощущениях, иначе ему вообще ни на чём больше сосредотачиваться не придётся, что было ещё хуже. 

Капитан понятия не имел, скольких он убил, но ещё как минимум шестеро оставались на ногах, и перемещались достаточно быстро, чтобы он успел взмокнуть, перебегая с места на место. Один из идиотов подобрался слишком близко, и капитан заметил его только в тот момент, когда все сорок пять калибров были выпущены почти в упор. В последнюю минуту капитан успел заслонить голову щитом, и тот прошило насквозь, оставив дыру в ближайшей стене. 

– Кажется, сегодня Иисус любит меня, – проворчал капитан, пихая ногой ближайшие к нему доспехи прямо на подобравшегося к нему гангстера. Тяжёлая металлическая кираса почившего в веках последователя какого-нибудь короля Артура стукнула гангстера по темечку, вырубив на некоторое время. 

Капитан не выдержал – громко захохотал, оценив нелепость ситуации, хотя смех его был в большей степени нервным, чем весёлым. И, кажется, из-за него остальные решили, что имеют дело с сумасшедшим. 

– Что же мне с вами делать, прозелиты драконов? – тихо спросил капитан, отбрасывая в сторону ставший непригодным щит и подбирая новый. Дверь была в семи-восьми метрах от него, но это расстояние ещё следовало преодолеть, а пятеро здоровяков явно были против. Если наряд полицейских и спешил сюда, то явно не слишком быстро. 

Капитан выстрелил наугад – надеясь скорее припугнуть, чем убить, в ответ необщительные парни снова открыли огонь из Томми-ганов. 

Он пробежал метр, перекатился между доспехами, пролетел ещё метр. Дверь была уже значительно ближе. 

Следующий выстрел врезался прямиком в его щит, больно отбросив на два шага назад. Капитан отшвырнул и второй пистолет. Остался последний. 

От грохота выстрелов и от то и дело падающих доспехов капитан чувствовал, что вот-вот оглохнет – в ушах постоянно звенело, звуки доносились словно сквозь вату. На ногах к тому моменту осталось всего трое, но они не торопились обращаться в бегство. Двое из них заслоняли вход, имея явное намерение не впускать туда капитана, но когда это его останавливало? 

Подцепив ногой валяющийся на полу шлем, он швырнул его в голову одного из охранников, вспомнив свой казавшимся давним трюк в кафе. И тот очередной раз сработал – охранник пошатнулся, ударился спиной о дверь, по которой тут же сполз. 

Всего двое. 

Капитан оглянулся по сторонам, думая, что же ещё можно использовать, и тут же проклял себя за невнимательность – если бы он додумался до этого с самого начала, то времени бы это заняло куда меньше. Нужно было только прицелиться как следует.

Первый выстрел зацепил только одну из ламп на люстре, которая служила единственным источником освещения в этом зале. Второй выбил из потолка каменную крошку, и только третий выстрел угодил в цель, сорвав люстру с положенного ей места, обрушив на пол. К тому моменту двое охранников уже догадались, что собирается сделать капитан, но было слишком поздно – в помещении повисла кромешная тьма, в которой уже было непонятно, кто и в кого стреляет. 

Капитан двигался вдоль стены, уворачиваясь от шальных пуль. В конце концов он добрался до нужного входа, пихнул ногой в зад растерявшегося гангстера, толкнул дверь плечом и ввалился в следующее помещение. В дверь тут же врезалось несколько пуль, оставив в ней дыры, затем на неё обрушился страшный удар – кто-то пытался её выбить, но капитан к тому моменту уже успел запереть вход деревянной балкой, без труда вошедшей в предназначенные для этого металлические петли. 

– Огонь пришёл я низвести на землю, – вспомнил капитан одну из цитат, принадлежащих Иисусу, и тут же удивился, что помнил нечто подобное – видимо, многочисленные встряски подействовали на него странным образом, – и как бы желал, чтобы он уже возгорелся! 

Отдышавшись с полминуты и выслушав достаточно чужих матерных воплей в свой адрес, доносящихся из-за запертой двери, капитан двинулся дальше. 

Узкий коридор длиной всего в несколько метров без ответвлений привёл его к двери, как надеялся капитан, последней – вся эта беготня успела порядком его утомить.

– ...когда Господь омоет скверну дочерей Сиона и очистит кровь Иерусалима из среды его духом суда и духом огня, – послышался женский голос как только капитан открыл дверь. 

– Довольно эксцентричное приветствие, – не растерялся капитан, глядя на женщину, которая сидела на просторном диване со старой потёртой Библией в руках. Вообще-то, он рассчитывал найти Дракона, но вместо этого, кажется, обнаружил только принцессу в башне, которая вполне могла оказаться чудовищем. 

Славная получилась бы легенда! 

– Или, может, – откликнулась женщина, – тебе больше по вкусу эта цитата: «Он будет крестить вас Духом Святым и огнём»? 

– Мне больше по вкусу, чтобы ты сказала, кто такая, – нахмурился капитан. 

Женщина улыбнулась, захлопнула Библию и небрежно отшвырнула её в сторону. Книга с шелестом упала на пол. 

– Извини, не могла удержаться, – сказала она. 

– Церковь бы не одобрила, – криво улыбнулся капитан. 

– Полагаю, Господь бы теперь не одобрил и саму Церковь, – ответила женщина, – но, думаю, ты пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы вести душеспасительные беседы. Я, в конце концов, не священнослужитель.

– Верно, – сказал капитан, направляя пистолет в незнакомку. – Отвечай. Кто ты? 

– А ты? – спросила женщина. – Новоявленный охотник на драконов? Плохой из тебя бы вышел король – даже меча из камня достать не удосужился. 

– Да ты и на валлийского дракона не сильно-то похожа, – криво улыбнулся капитан. 

– И-Драйг Гох был символом короля, между прочим, а не его противником, всему-то тебя учить надо, – всплеснула руками женщина. – Как бы там ни было, я рада, что тебе удалось найти меня. Я очень долго ждала. 

– До чёртиков надоела ваша средневековая муть, – проворчал капитан. – И только не надо сейчас врать, что ты это всё спланировала. Согласись, глупо выглядит. 

– Ты плохо знаешь женщин, капитан Доу, – сказала незнакомка, встала со своего места, нисколько не боясь направленного в её сторону оружия, словно знала, что капитан не выстрелит, пока не узнает всей правды. Откинув прядь длинных тёмных волос за спину, она скрестила руки на груди и продолжила, загадочно улыбаясь. В зелёно-голубых глазах мелькнуло веселье: – Что ты знаешь о моих намерениях? Разве я не оставляла тебе многочисленные послания, которые привели тебя сюда? Ведь ты не мог не заметить их, верно? Есть только одна вещь, которую я не предугадала – ты устранил Ворона, и это до крайности опечалило меня. Ворон был хорошим помощником. 

– Кто ты? – прорычал капитан. – Ты что, играешь в те же игры, что и Спящий? Тот тоже уверял, что знал каждый мой шаг и не меньше твоего был рад моему появлению. Что происходит в вашем чёртовом городе? 

– Как много вопросов. Однако ты не прав – у нас с Джоном совершенно разные мотивы, и я не настолько вездесуща, как он. Но после случившегося мне тоже ужасно захотелось познакомиться с тобой. И, как видишь, я в этом преуспела. Ведь у меня, так же, как и у тебя, нет имени. Да и помимо этого существует множество вещей, которые связывают нас. 

– Что же, ты, выходит, Джейн Доу? – сспросил капитан, продолжая несколько нервно улыбаться. 

– Да хотя бы и так. Прекрасное имя – Джейн. Главное, чтобы оно нравилось тебе, – она сделала несколько шагов к капитану, и тот отшатнулся назад, ещё сильнее сжимая пистолет. Рука уже порядком устала от того, что он долго держал её на весу. – Скажи мне, капитан, почему ты стал полицейским? Знаешь, говорят, хороший коп должен уметь решать все конфликты мирным путём, с наименьшим количеством жертв и всё такое, но про тебя сказать подобное невозможно. 

– Разговор снова становится скучным, – огрызнулся капитан. Он редко чувствовал растерянность, но именно она им овладела в тот момент. Джейн выдохнула, подалась вперёд, вцепилась в воротник его перепачканной пылью куртки и дёрнула на себя. 

– Ты один смог встретиться с Джоном, – прошептала она, прижимаясь так близко, что между ними не оставалось ни одного сантиметра свободного пространства. И капитан чувствовал каждый изгиб её тела под обтягивающим тёмно-синим платьем. – И с того дня, как он исчез, я глаз не смыкала, думая о тебе. 

Капитан и прежде никогда не считал себя большим знатоком женской логики, но и предположить не мог, что всё это можно было устроить ради одной единственной встречи. Может быть, не так уж была неправа средневековая церковь, которая клеймила женщин порождением сатаны? 

– Пришло время, капитан Доу, узнать правду, потерпи немного, и я расскажу тебе всё, – сказала Джейн прежде, чем впиться в его губы, целуя так жадно, решительно и страстно, как не целовала, пожалуй, ни одна женщина. Капитан растерялся на некоторое время, не сразу среагировав на происходящее – от Джейн исходил какой-то совершенно одуряющий запах, от которого кружилась голова. 

Капитан прижал её к себе, комкая ткань её платья, дыхание у него сбилось, Джейн зарылась рукой в его слегка растрёпанные светло-русые волосы, с силой сжала их. Сколько времени прошло, капитан не знал – он опомнился только тогда, когда в помещении неожиданно раздался выстрел, и тело Джейн дёрнулось вперёд. Он отшатнулся в сторону и понял глаза. 

– Какого чёрта? – хрипло спросил капитан, глядя на хорошо знакомого старика, появившегося в комнате словно из ниоткуда. Только потом разглядел тёмный провал очередной потайной двери, которая виднелась за его спиной. 

– Я пришёл как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь, идиот, – равнодушно ответил Некромант, опуская ещё дымящийся револьвер. Капитан посмотрел на тело Джейн, которое всё ещё удерживал в руках, и заметил кинжал, который выскользнул из её пальцев на пол. Возможно, из-за освещения, но он напомнил капитану тот, которым недавно его ранил Ворон. 

– Стерва, – пробормотал капитан, разозлившись ещё и на самого себя – это ж надо было потерять остатки мозгов из-за первой встречной. Он снова посмотрел на старика и задал который раз привычный вопрос: – Вы точно слепой? 

– Какая разница? – хмыкнул старик. – И хватит обнимать труп. Ты сюда не за этим пришёл. 

Капитан только сейчас обратил внимание на то, что Некромант сжимает под мышкой несколько папок. И когда только успел? 

«Засранец», – подумал капитан, но вслух ничего говорить не стал. 

– Эти документы нужны мне, – заметил капитан, опуская труп Джейн на пол. 

– То, что пригодится для полиции, я положил туда, – старик кивнул в сторону стола, где действительно лежали бумаги. – Остальное тебе без надобности. 

– С чего ты взял? – прищурился капитан. – Какого, блядь, хрена я сделал всё это? Ради чего мои друзья рисковали собственной жизнью, помогая мне? Ради того, чтобы ты получил желаемое? Ты же и так мог это забрать без моей помощи! 

– Ты ещё много не знаешь, – с ворчанием ответил старик, поджав губы, словно не заметив непочтительных слов, – и знать тебе этого не нужно. По крайней мере, пока. Думаю, мы ещё встретимся. 

С этими словами Некромант шагнул назад, в темноту тайного хода, после чего дверь с лязгом закрылась. Капитан бросился к ней, но было уже поздно – мастер по загребанию жара чужими руками скрылся так же неожиданно, как и появился. 

– Стой, чёртов старик! – капитан саданул по камню кулаком, ощущая себя обведённым вокруг пальца идиотом. Он осмотрел стену, желая найти в ней рычаг, но такового не было. – Открой, сукин сын! 

Но выместить свой гнев на ни в чём неповинной стене капитан не успел – в следующую минуту в помещение ворвался с десяток полицейских с призывом бросить оружие и убрать руки за голову. Капитан вздохнул, глядя на направленные на него стволы.

– Идиоты, – прошипел он, всё ещё испытывая злую досаду, – где вы шлялись? 

На Статен-Айленде им пришлось пробыть ещё не один час – пока выносили трупы, ценности, всевозможные ящики и прочую ерунду. Две небольшие папки с документами в руках держал Ли. Капитан ни с кем не разговаривал, только мрачно курил, и так прикусывал фильтр сигареты, что на нём оставались вмятины от его зубов. 

Слава богу, никто пока не лез к нему с лишними расспросами. 

– Так всегда случается, – наконец, изрёк он, глядя куда-то в пространство и ни к кому толком не обращаясь, – поверишь кому-то, а потом попадаешь в неприятности. 

– Ты о чём? – осторожно уточнил Ли, отрываясь от пролистывания папок. 

– О жизни, – хмуро ответил капитан, метким щелчком отправил докуренную сигарету в ближайшую урну и достал ещё одну, – не обращай внимания. Кажется, в ближайшее время мне предстоит пересмотреть некоторые свои взгляды. В частности, на хрупких блондинок.

 

[Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, Мидтаун, 19 января 1932 года]

 

Ли не был уверен, что за повод собрал их вместе на этот раз. Логичней всего было предположить, что расправа над Драконами, конец очередной запутанной истории; но каждый, кто входил в дом, в первую очередь не упускал случая обратиться к нему:

– День рождения, значит, да? 

Это несколько сбивало с толку – он вообще был небольшим любителем праздников, тем более, личных. 

Последним на сей раз явился Диего, причём не один, а в сопровождении смуглой женщины, которую он представил как свою жену. Женщина была очаровательна, сверкала пёстрым платьем, кольцами и браслетами, немедленно нашла общий язык с каждым. 

– Я к вам ненадолго, – смеясь, сказала она с чудовищным испанским акцентом, – но должна же я знать, с кем мой муж проводить столько время!

Ли кивнул, запер дверь на все обороты – больше они никого не ждали. Оглядел гостиную. Она казалась тесной и маленькой когда в ней находилось, – с ума сойти! – восемь человек, а клубы дыма, витавшие над потолком, не в силах была прогнать даже распахнутая настежь форточка.

Капитан, заявившийся чуть ли не самым первым («Виски на завтрак, бурбон на обед, а что у нас на ужин?»), как раз, не стесняясь в выражениях, рассказывал историю о Хагене, больше напоминавшую анекдот: рассказ заключался в том, как именно начальник бюро расследований был (бес-)полезен и звучал бы, наверное, обидно, не будь таким смешным.

– Ты всё о других, да о других. Но теперь-то, когда всё закончилось, – поддел его Ли, – может, всё-таки расскажешь нам о своих тайнах, Джон Доу?

Капитан никогда в карман за словом не лез, и Ли, на минуту выпустивший это из внимания, отхватил по полной:

– Не вопрос. Но ты первый, – очень серьёзно ответил он, выразительно переводя взгляд с Ли на Лареса. 

Смешки уже особо не сдерживали – только Ли по-прежнему старался делать вид, что ничего такого и не происходит вовсе. Пересилить его привычки Ларесу потихоньку удавалось, а вот с характером спорить было сложно. 

Он поймал взгляд жены Диего, показавшийся ему вопросительным, и совершил вторую за сегодня непростительную ошибку – решил с ней заговорить.

– Не слушайте их, – Ли махнул рукой. – Я сейчас объясню…

– О, Иисус, – жена Диего всплеснула руками, перебивая его, – всё есть понятно и без объяснений! Ты, – длинный палец с крупным перстнем ткнул в сторону Ли, – спать с этот молодой человек. Вот как когда мой брат Рамиро впервые приводить в дом свой amigo Пабло, наша madre сразу всё понять и не беспокоить их в его комната!

Сдержанная тишина взорвалась совершенно непочтительным смехом. 

– Боже, женщина! – выдавил из себя Диего, единственный, кажется, кто совладал с собой. – Кто налил ей виски?

Ларес хохотал от души, вцепившись пальцами в спинку стула. Ли, чьи скулы стали совершенно нечеловеческого оттенка, молился только о том, чтобы всё это оказалось страшным сном. 

Ситуацию немного спас тактичный Мильтен, спросивший у Лареса, а нельзя ли немного музыкального сопровождения, и тот, в момент перестав смеяться, минут на десять исчез из поля зрения. Этого хватило, чтобы более-менее успокоиться и продолжить непринуждённый разговор.

– Итальянцы, Драконы, – бурно жестикулируя, перечислял капитан, – прочие чёртовы твари. Я уж и боюсь представить, кто в этом Нью-Йоркском зверинце окажется следующим!

– Канадцы? – привычно поинтересовался Лестер. 

– Республиканцы, – безапелляционно заявил Диего, закуривая плотно скрученную сигару. Его жена изобразила возмущение на лице, принялась что-то выговаривать ему на испанском.

Диего возвёл глаза к небу, ответил так же по-испански.

– Она говорит, что порядочные люди не разговаривают за обедом о политике, – перевёл он, отфыркиваясь. – Жаль, что порядочных людей среди нас нет.

– А кто тогда порядочный? – возразил капитан, ухмыляясь. По своему плану он уже продвинулся к ужину, и, слегка раскрасневшийся от духоты и выпитого, был настроен весьма радушно. 

– Это слово не для Нью-Йорка, забудь свой Вашингтонский диалект, – рассмеялся Ларес. 

Через полчаса жена Диего стремительно засобиралась. 

– Я оставлять детей с мамой, надо ехать обратно, – объяснила она, изящно подкрепляя речь по-южному насыщенными жестами. – Была рада вас повидать! Ешьте тортилья, пока не остыли.

Горн заинтересованно повёл носом – запах от жестяного поддона, принесённого почтенной семейной четой, шёл просто изумительный.

– Веди осторожно, женщина! – напутствовал её Диего, проводил до машины и вернулся, захватив заодно и нетронутую с утра хозяином почту.

– Вот только попробуйте сказать, что она не великолепна, – хмыкнул Диего, вручая стопку писем и открыток Ли.

– Великолепна, – подтвердил Ларес, снова расплываясь в ухмылке. Он уже стоял возле Ли, озадаченно вглядывавшегося в одну из сильно запоздавших рождественских открыток.

– Судя по подписи, это Мордраг, – задумчиво произнёс тот. Ларес живо выхватил конверт.

– Дал ему твой адрес, на всякий случай, – пожал он плечами. – Как видишь, пригодилось. Что? Он тоже волновался. 

– Я не… – начал было Ли и тут же осёкся, посмотрел на Лареса так, будто в первый раз увидел. – Постой-ка. Штелер? 

– И что? – Ларес пожал плечами. – Он с континента, немецкие корни, отличная фантазия, когда дело касается прозвищ. Мне это показалось забавным. Представляться одним именем – занятие довольно скучное. Не всем же так повезло, как тебе… 

Ли не слушал его болтовню, он сосредоточенно пытался вспомнить, где он уже видел затейливое прозвище. 

– Двадцать четвёртый год, – медленно произнёс он. – Антикварная лавка с ворованным добром. Улик было недостаточно, владелец успел перепродать помещение, а после скрылся с подельниками, оставив только пару вымышленных имён на память. 

– Эх, славные были деньки. Роско тогда не повезло… И не ворованным, а перекупленным, между прочим! – Ларес хмыкнул. – Зато из блюдец XVIII века получились отличные пепельницы.

– То есть, ты уже тогда начал действовать мне на нервы? Господи, боже мой, – Ли уставился в потолок, словно ожидал спасительной молнии и брякнул, не подумав. – С кем я живу.

– Ну уживаешься же как-то, – поддел его капитан, которому изрядно наскучили все эти душевные терзания, и чей желудок призывно просил о какой-нибудь пище, помимо спиртного. – Я понятия не имею, как отношусь к мексиканской еде, но прямо сейчас желаю это выяснить. 

– Очень разумное предложение, – поддержал его Горн. 

Тихо заиграл Гершвин. Ли понадобилось всё его самообладание, чтобы спокойно сесть за стол.

И всё-таки, пожалуй, это было лучшее девятнадцатое января за многие годы – для каждого из них.


	17. Бонус

_[Неудачные дубли и бонусные сцены]_

Затемнение, титры.  
В главных ролях:

 

**Nameless  
** _Джон Доу:_ Вам не кажется, что я заслужил больничный?  
_Сценарист:_ Из-за ранения в плечо или по причине стрессового положения?  
_Джон Доу:_ Да нет, просто у меня такое похмелье…

**Lee  
** _ Ли: _ Видите ли, мой дед был конфедератом…  
_Режиссёр:_ И поэтому назвал вас в честь легендарного генерала?  
_Ли:_ И поэтому вместо сказок на ночь мне рассказывали о несправедливости атаки Пикетта.

**Diego  
** _Диего:_ Настоящая страна возможностей – это Мексика.  
_Журналист:_ Почему же вы тогда решили переехать в Америку?  
_Диего:_ Потому что в Мексике у меня появилась такая возможность.

**Lares  
** _Ларес:_ Ребята, вы такие потрясающие, хотелось бы иметь что-то о вас на память, когда всё это закончится.  
_Реквизитор:_ Верни граммофон в костюмерную, у нас, вообще-то, всё под учётом.

**Milten  
** _Мильтен:_ Рынок ценных бумаг вот-вот просядет, и это всё непредсказуемо скажется на индексе… Джона Доу… Или Джеймса Бонда?  
_Финансовый консультант:_ Мои нервы на пределе.  
_Мильтен:_ Жанны Д’Арк!

**Lester  
** _Лестер:_ А это вообще легально – курить марихуану на съёмочной площадке?  
_Гримёр:_ Вообще-то, в сигаретах – обычный табак.  
_Лестер:_ Это в ваших сигаретах. Вопрос всё ещё открыт.

**Mordrag  
** _Мордраг:_ А мне ты никогда не позволял быть сверху.  
_Ларес:_ Ну так ты и не начальник полиции.  
_Режиссёр:_ Хватит дурака валять, неужели сложно было выучить сценарий? Ещё дубль.

**Thorus & Gorn  
** _Торус_ : Я с детства привык вставать до рассвета.  
_Горн:_ Чтобы успеть побольше съесть.  
_Торус:_ Чтобы успеть хоть  _что-то_ съесть, пока не проснулся ты!

**Xardas  
** _Журналист:_ Правда ли, что вы абсолютно слепой?  
_Ксардас:_ Разумеется, мой низкорослый тонконогий кудрявый друг.

**Raven  
** _Ворон:_ Господи, я хочу домой на родина! Паста, равиоли, прекрасный итальянский девушка!  
_Режиссёр:_ Мы купим тебе билет до Сицилии.  
_Ворон:_ Причём тут Сицилия? Я родился в Чикаго.


End file.
